Pixiv Fantasia
by Lady Lacie Lullaby
Summary: AU. Karin dan Suigetsu selamat! Sebentar lagi Naruto akan bertemu keluarga satu-satunya! Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Uzumaki-Namekaze-Uchiha bahkan Haruno terungkap. Peristiwa tujuh belas tahun yang lalu mulai kembali terulang! RnR please? CHAP 7 UP! /future shonen-ai /ada OC nyelip.
1. Destiny

Kali ini saya datang dengan pertama kali membuat fic bergenre fantasy-adventure ini. Saya rasa ini fic yang fail...hiksu.

Inspirasi saya datang dari **Dawn of Mana**, **Pixiv Fantasia NW** (sudah pasti), **Dream High**, **fic 'Neverland' milik author Riyuki18**, **Final Fantasy**, **Aveyond**, dan **Rogue Galaxy**. Ya, bisa ditebak kalau saya ini penggemar game RPG XDD.

Saya butuh OC-OC anda sekalian. Tapi tolong yang lengkap datanya, ya. OC kalian bisa digunakan untuk peran antagonis atau sebagai 'penghias' cerita. Ingat, ini adalah dunia Pixiv, buatlah sesuka hati.

Oh, soal pairing, saya masih mikirin itu hehe ada sugesti nggak nih? XD

Sepertinya segitu aja. Selamat baca, tapi jangan lupa review...hehe.

* * *

Disclaimer: NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto, kalau punya saya nanti pairingnya yaoi semua. /dhuak.

* * *

Selamat datang di Pixiv. Dunia besar nan indah dengan keajaiban, misteri, dan berbagai macam makhluk hidup yang tidak dipisahkan oleh ras yang berbeda. Dunia dimana 'kekuatan menyerang dan pertahanan diri' seperti permainan senjata sihir, pengendalian elemen, dan manipulasi tubuh adalah kekuatan utama di dunia ini. Dan di setiap kingdom, terdapat sekolah yang mengajarkan 'kekuatan menyerang dan pertahanan diri', yang disebut Sekolah Peculiaris, yang hanya ada satu di tiap Kingdom.

Daratan Pixiv terbagi dalam lima kingdom terbesar, yaitu Human, Demon, Angel, Elves, dan Animalia. Lautannya terdiri dari tiga samudera besar yang memisahkan kelima kingdom tersebut. Bahkan langitnya pun terbagi tiga wilayah.

Inilah penjelasan singkat tentang kelima kingdom :

The Kingdom of Mankind: _Jadd_

Daratan ini berpopulasi 89% manusia seutuhnya, dan sisanya berasal dari ras lain, entah itu mereka menetap, ada urusan yang membutuhkan untuk tinggal sementara, atau sekedar _adventurer_ yang melewati kota. Daratan kingdom ini seimbang, dengan gunung, pegunungan, laut, danau, sungai, hutan, padang rumput ataupun pasir, tidak ada yang saling mendominasi. Kingdom ini terbagi lagi menjadi 4 bagian, masing-masing memiliki pusat kotanya sendiri. Sekolah Peculiaris hanya ditujukan bagi kalangan keluarga kerajaan, bangsawan, dan anak-anak yang memiliki izin khusus. Anak-anak tersebut adalah anak yang memiliki kemampuan sihir diatas rata-rata namun berasal dari kalangan masyarakat biasa bahkan kalangan budak sekalipun. Dengan kata lain, mereka mendapat beasiswa khusus dari para petinggi sekolah.

The Kingdom of Demons: _Ishe_

_The land of Hell creatures_, bisa kita tebak sendiri, daratannya sebagian besar meliputi kawasan gunung berapi dan padang pasir, namun bukan berarti tidak ada wilayah hijau disana. Berpopulasi 95% penduduk asli dan 5% orang asing, kingdom ini tidak terlalu memperhatikan siapa yang keluar masuk wilayahnya, namun bukan berarti tidak diawasi. Butuh keberanian lebih untuk menginjakkan kaki di kingdom ini, karena banyak _hellish monsters_ berkeliaran yang mengincar nyawa pelancong. Tidak seperti kingdom lain, kingdom ini hanya memiliki sebuah pusat wilayah yang terletak di daerah terhijau di kingdom itu. Sekolah Peculiarisnya menganut sistem yang sama seperti _Mankind._

The Kingdom of Angels: _Topple_

Apa anda membayangkan kota yang penuh dengan malaikat-malaikat bersayap putih, dengan paras dan wajah yang sempurna? Jawabannya…..anda salah. Ya, memang ini adalah kingdom para malaikat. Tapi demi 'berbaur' dengan ras yang lainnya, seluruh malaikat di kingdom ini dilarang keras untuk menunjukkan sayap mereka, dengan sihirnya, mereka menghilangkan sayap dan menjadi tak kasat mata. Hal yang sama terjadi dengan Demons Kingdom, bagi mereka yang memiliki sayap dilarang keras menunjukkannya, karena itulah, Iblis disana hanya unjuk tanduk dan ekor saja. Populasinya 70% total seluruh ras malaikat, sisanya berasal dari ras lain seperti _adventurers_, atau sekedar liburan dan 'cuci mata' di kingdom ini. Wilayahnya dibagi atas dua bagian dengan ibukota masing-masing. Sebagian besar daratan yang menutupi kingdom ini tertutup dengan salju dan lautan es. Sekolah Peculiaris di sini tidak membeda-bedakan, semua yang memiliki kemampuan yang dapat melewati tes masuk bisa langsung menjadi murid, namun masalahnya, tes masuk sekolah itu paling sulit di dunia Pixiv.

The Kingdom of Elves: _Wendell_

Hutan adalah wilayah utama di kingdom ini. Ada tiga pusat wilayah yang keseluruhannya dikelilingi oleh hutan besar dan berbahaya untuk dilewati. Kalau ingin pergi ke wilayah Elves, disarankan memiliki seorang Elf pendamping sebagai penunjuk jalan, alih-alih sampai ke pusat kota, malah tersesat selamanya karena ulah roh hutan yang nakal. Elven tribe sangat menyukai privasi, mereka dikenal sebagai kaum yang menjunjung tinggi tradisi dan adat yang sudah beribu-ribu tahun lamanya. Sekolah Peculiaris di kingdom ini terbuka bagi kaum elven muda yang akan masuk ke jalur militer untuk melindungi dan mempertahankan Elven Kingdom.

The Kingdom of Animalia: _Lorimar_

Pembagian wilayah di kingdom ini berpusat pada satu kota besar dengan desa-desa kecil tersebar di seluruh daratan kingdomnya. Sebagian besar daratannya berupa padang rumput yang luas. Animalia yang merupakan penduduk asli kingdom ini terbagi lagi menjadi suku sesuai jenis hewan yang menjadi bagian tubuhnya. Dominasi animalia di kingdom ini adalah _neko, usagi, inu, _dan _tori_. Ada yang unik dari Sekolah Peculiaris di sini, mereka mengajarkan cara untuk summon animal sebagai pendamping setia mereka.

Inilah petualangan panjang para utusan pemegang garis takdir dunia, bermula dari seorang remaja yang secara tidak sengaja menemukan salah satu kunci pembuka segel gerbang utama, para remaja lain yang ditakdirkan akhirnya mengikuti aliran permainan takdir yang mengutus mereka menjadi pelindung dua belas gerbang suci.

* * *

"_Budak menjijikan! Pergi dan cuci baju di sungai!_" Kalimat perintah dari sang majikan membuat kaki seorang pemuda berambut secerah matahari dan berpakaian lusuh dari kain tipis dengan langkah tertatih menapakkan kakinya yang tidak beralas di depan pintu rumah sang majikan, mengambil sebuah keranjang yang penuh dengan baju kotor dan bergegas pergi ke sungai.

"Haah…padahal aku baru selesai mencabuti rumput liar…" Pemuda itu menghela nafas sabar, menggumam. Memang sudah nasib buruknya menjadi budak di desa kecil seperti ini, lagipula dia sudah terbiasa. Kalau saja saat membersihkan rumah tadi dia tidak terjatuh dari tangga di depan pintu itu yang membuat kakinya terkilir, pekerjaannya pasti terasa lebih mudah.

BRUK!

Pemuda pirang itu terjatuh sampai baju kotor di dalam keranjangnya berserakan. Mendongak, dia melihat siapa yang ditabraknya tadi….atau orang yang menabraknya.

"Hei Budak! Kau harus membayar karena telah berani mengotori bajuku!" Terlihat seseorang yang berpakaian seperti prajurit lengkap dengan pedang yang disarungkan di sisi kanan, sedang menepuk-nepuk bajunya, membersihkan diri dari kerendahan seorang budak yang tadi menabraknya. Di belakang si prajurit tersebut ada beberapa prajurit dengan seragam yang sama, mungkin sekitar lima orang.

"Ma—maafkan saya, tuan…Saya tidak memperhatikan jalan." Pemuda itu menunduk sambil meminta maaf, takut akan dihukum, apalagi mereka prajurit. Seorang budak rendahan sepertinya, meskipun dia adalah pihak yang benar, tidak bisa melawan orang-orang yang berdiri diatasnya. Tidak ada keadilan bagi seorang budak.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" Sebuah suara yang tegas namun menyiratkan kekuatan dan kelembutan di saat bersamaan, muncul dari arah belakang para prajurit. Seketika, para prajurit membuka jalan bagi orang itu.

"Budak itu menabrak saya, tuan Jiraiya." Prajurit yang tadi menabrak si budak memberi penjelasan.

"….." Jiraiya tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Namun secara mengejutkan, dia mendekati budak itu dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang tuan—" Salah satu prajurit berusaha menghentikan langkah tuannya, namun dia berhenti saat Jiraiya mengangkat tangan kirinya, tanda untuk membiarkannya.

Perlahan, Jiraiya menawarkan tangan kanannya pada si Budak. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ulurkan tanganmu, biar kubantu berdiri."

Pemuda itu melihat tangan yang ditawarkan kepadanya. Tangan itu penuh goresan-goresan bekas luka, dan urat nadi yang keras dan jelas terlihat. Budak itu memberanikan diri melihat sosok yang baik hati menawarkannya tangannya untuk bangkit. Seorang tua, mungkin usianya lima puluh tahunan, rambutnya putih mencuat dan panjang.. Garis wajahnya tegas, namun lembut dan menorehkan senyum yang ramah. "Maaf…tangan tuan bisa kotor." Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda penolakan. Memang sangat menyenangkan diperlalukan baik seperti ini, apalagi oleh seorang yang dihormati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Raihlah tanganku agar aku bisa membantumu berdiri." Jiraiya tetap tidak bergeming. Para prajurit di belakangnya hanya bisa diam memperhatikan tuannya yang tanpa rasa malu bahkan jijik, membantu seorang budak yang jatuh karena tertabrak—atau menabrak, salah satu prajuritnya.

Namun sekali lagi, pemuda itu hanya menggigit bibir dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Jiraiya menghela nafas.

Tahu akan kekhawatiran pemuda itu, Jiraiya membujuknya sekali lagi. "Aku tahu kakimu terkilir, sulit untukmu untuk berdiri. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghukummu. Jadi ulurkan tanganmu dan pegang tanganku ini."

Terbujuk dan masih takut, si budak mengangguk lemah dan meraih tangan itu. Memang sulit untuk berdiri dengan kondisi kakinya yang sedang terkilir. Pelan-pelan, Jiraiya membantunya berdiri, memegang kedua tangan pemuda itu yang menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Te...terima kasih, tuan." Segera setelah berdiri, pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya, menunduk dan berterima kasih.

Jiraiya tersenyum dan bertanya. "Siapa namamu, anak muda?"

Pemuda itu terkejut, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang tidak memanggilnya 'budak' atau sejenisnya, tapi orang itu memanggilnya '_anak muda'_, sesuai usianya.

"Aku…tidak punya nama. Budak rendahan sepertiku tidak diberi nama sejak lahir. Aku dibuang, jadi aku dipungut oleh serikat budak dan sudah bekerja sejak usiaku tiga tahun." Anak muda itu menggeleng, matanya sayu, menceritakan secuil bagian hidupnya.

Jiraiya tertegun. Dia sadar akan suatu hal, pemerintah kurang memperhatikan nasib budak. Dengan iba dan lembut, dia mengusap pelan rambut pirang anak muda di depannya. Anak muda itu meremas kain baju di pinggangnya, takut, namun entah kenapa dia senang diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Jangan takut." Suara Jiraiya menenangkannya, anak muda itu tidak lagi merasa takut dengan keberadaan orang tua dihadapannya.

"Tuan sangat baik…" Anak muda itu berkata lirih.

Jiraiya tersenyum, lalu memunguti baju-baju kotor yang berserakan di tanah.

"Tu—tuan..!" Dengan sigap, anak muda itu menahan tangan Jiraiya yang sedang memegang baju kotor.

"Lebih baik kau membantuku memasukkan baju-baju ini ke dalam keranjang. Majikanmu bisa marah kalau kau terlambat pulang, kan?" Jiraiya memberikan baju kotor ditangannya ke anak muda itu.

"I…iya." Pemuda itu pun ikut membereskan baju-baju milik majikannya. Benar juga, kalau terlambat, bisa gawat urusannya nanti.

"Nah, sudah beres. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, jangan sampai pulang terlambat." Jiraiya tersenyum lebar, menepuk pelan bahu si pemuda.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, mengangguk. "Terima kasih, tuan baik hati." Melambaikan tangan kanannya, dia berjalan tertatih menuju sungai, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi hari ini, yang mengubah seluruh hidupnya.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai." Seorang prajurit yang terdepan menunjuk sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah untuk ukuran desa kecil seperti ini. Jiraiya berjalan maju, melewati prajurit-prajuritnya, dan membuka pintu pagar rumah itu tanpa permisi. Yang tidak diketahui Jiraiya adalah, bahwa rumah itu adalah kediaman majikan si pemuda yang ditemuinya tadi.

Tok-tok!

Jiraiya mengetuk pintu rumah dengan sopan, seperti sedang bertamu saja. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki seorang perempuan, lalu pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sang nyonya rumah yang memicingkan matanya saat melihat Jiraiya, orang yang tidak dikenali—mencurigakan, sampai membawa prajurit.

"Siapa anda dan ada urusan apa anda datang kemari?" Sang nyonya rumah terlihat tidak senang dengan Jiraiya dan ajudannya.

"Apa anda nyonya rumah ini?" Jiraiya mendelik pada salah satu prajuritnya yang membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Ya, saya adalah istri dari tuan pemilik rumah."

"Apa suami anda ada di dalam?" Jiraiya mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas berwarna emas dari prajuritnya.

"Anda mencari suami saya, tapi dia tidak di sini. Kalau begitu, silahkan pergi." Baru saja saat sang nyonya akan menutup pintu, Jiraiya membuka gulungan itu dan membacanya.

"Tunggu, nyonya. Atas perintah dari Godaime Hokage, saya datang untuk menangkap suami anda. Karena sepertinya suami anda sudah tahu akan kedatangan kami, kalau begitu, kami akan membawa anda ke kota utama sekarang juga. Anda berguna untuk informasi." Tanpa diberi aba-aba, para prajurit Jiraiya mendesak masuk dan menahan sang nyonya rumah.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun soal itu! Kalian tidak bisa menangkapku! Tidak ada bukti!" Sang nyonya hanya bisa meronta dan menyangkal saat kedua tangannya diikat di belakang dan dikawal mengikuti Jiraiya yang tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Mereka hanya menggiring sang nyonya ke arah gerbang desa, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi Jiraiya tidak ambil pusing soal hal itu.

_Sementara itu di tempat si budak…_

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuknya sampai di pinggiran sungai, ketika menginjak sebuah batu yang terasa sangat panas di telapak kakinya. Itu membuatnya yang sedang membawa keranjang cucian sukses terjatuh ke depan dan keranjang itu terlempar, hanyut terbawa aliran sungai. Masih heran dengan rasa panas di telapak kakinya tadi, dia sadar kalau keranjangnya sudah jauh terbawa sungai. Menghela nafas pasrah, dia duduk dan membayangkan kemarahan majikannya nanti.

Lalu matanya menangkap sebuah batu merah berbentuk oval dan bersinar saat tertimpa sinar matahari, dia yakin kalau tadi batu ini yang dia injak.

"Batu sialan…" gumamnya, memasang wajah cemberut.

"_Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, budak kampung."_

"Hah? Siapa yang bicara tadi?" Anak muda itu melihat sekeliling, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda orang lain di sekitarnya.

_"Aku, bodoh."_

"A-a-apa di sekitar sini ada hantu?" Pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, takut.

Kesal dengan pemuda itu, batu itu berteriak. _"Aku! Batu merah yang berbicara padamu, bocah bodoh!"_

"Eh? Batu kok bisa bicara?" Penasaran, pemuda itu mendekati batu merah yang berbicara padanya.

"_Itu karena aku ini bukan batu biasa. Nah, karena kau yang menemukanku, maka kaulah yang memilikiku. Takdir yang memutuskannya. Meskipun kau seorang budak, kau tetap harus menjalankannya."_

"Aku nggak ngerti apa maksudmu, tapi kau harus mengganti kerugian baju-baju majikanku. Gara-gara kau keranjang itu hanyut, tapi untung saja aku menemukanmu. Nyonya pasti memaafkanku kalau aku memberikanmu sebagai hadiah. Hmm…tapi kau panas sekali. Aku bingung gimana cara membawamu."

_"Maaf soal keranjang itu, salahmu sendiri karena menginjakku. Memberikanku kepada majikanmu itu bukan pilihan yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau kuberi dua pilihan?"_

"Pilihan apa?"

_"Kuberitahu, ya. Pilihan pertama, kalau kau memberikanku kepada majikanmu, memang kau akan dimaafkan olehnya, tapi setelahnya kau akan tetap menjalani hidupmu sebagai seorang budak selamanya, tidak ada kebebasan, tidak ada keadilan, apa kau mau menjalani kehidupan seperti itu?"_

Pemuda itu tertegun, dia memang sudah lama muak menjadi budak, tapi dia memang _hanya_ seorang budak yang tidak bisa memilih jalan kehidupannya. Kemudian dia bertanya kepada si batu merah, "Pilihan yang kedua?"

_"Pilihan yang kedua, kau akan membawaku dan mengikuti arahanku untuk pergi keluar dari desa ini, menantang dunia, menjadi orang yang bebas, bahkan disegani oleh orang lain. Tapi untuk menantang dunia, kau akan menjalani latihan seperti di neraka, supaya kau bisa menghadapi musuh yang tangguh dan tidak akan mati saat melawannya."_

Pemuda itu berpikir keras, pilihan yang pertama atau yang kedua? Sudah jelas hatinya memilih yang kedua, tapi kalau membayangkan latihan neraka….

Namun tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide pilihan yang lain.

"Aku pilih yang ketiga saja."

_"Tidak ada pilihan yang ketiga."_

"Ada. Kau kan mahal, bisa kujual lalu aku akan jadi kaya dan menjadi seorang Tuan, kan?"

_"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau kan budak yang tinggal di desa kecil seperti ini! Mana ada yang sanggup membeliku di sini? Kau harus pergi ke kota besar kalau ingin menjualku, lalu bagaimana caranya kau ke sana? Kau kan budak, bodoh."_

"Ehehe…iya juga." Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

_"Siapa namamu?"_

"Aku tidak punya nama, aku dibuang lalu dipungut oleh serikat budak dan sudah bekerja sejak usiaku tiga tahun." Teringat dengan orang tua baik hati yang ditemuinya tadi, kenapa dia harus menceritakannya dua kali?

Batu itu hanya diam. Dia teringat dulu, keadaan budak tidak seburuk ini. Ah tapi, 'dulu'-nya itu sudah berapa ratusan tahun yang lalu?

"Kok diam saja, batu?"

_"Namaku bukan batu, namaku Kyuubi. Kau bisa memanggilku apapun, asal tidak konyol."_

"Batu merah namanya Kyuubi? Aneh." Pemuda itu akhirnya mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri, namun sulit untuk bangun karena kondisi kakinya yang terkilir cukup parah.

_"Pegang aku, memang tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi aku bisa menyembuhkan kakimu."_

"Tidak mau, kau panas sekali, nanti bisa-bisa tanganku melepuh." Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak.

_"Aku sudah tidak panas lagi. Cepat, biar kusembuhkan kakimu yang terkilir."_

"Baiklah…" Pemuda itu memegang Kyuubi dengan kedua tangannya. Secara ajaib, dia merasakan kakinya menghangat, tidak lama, dia bisa menggerakkan kakinya dengan bebas dan segera bangkit berdiri, bahkan melompat-lompat.

_"Hei, tenanglah!"_

"Hihi….aku cuma senang. Tadi aku bertemu seorang tuan yang baik hati, sekarang aku menemukan batu ajaib yang menyembuhkan kakiku. Aku merasa beruntung hari ini." Pemuda itu tertawa senang, tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyuubi.

_"Letakkan aku di dadamu."_

"Eh? Kenapa?"

_"Sudahlah, lakukan saja!"_

"I…iya." Pemuda itu meletakkan Kyuubi di dada. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian, Kyuubi bersinar, membuat kaget si pemuda dan refleks menjauhkan Kyuubi dari dadanya, dan seketika itu juga, sinar itu hilang.

"Sinar apa itu tadi, Kyuu?"

_"Aku mencoba untuk melihat masa lalumu, sekarang aku tahu siapa namamu. Nama yang tidak sempat diberitahukan kepadamu saat kau lahir ke dunia ini."_

"Namaku…? Kau tahu namaku?" Pemuda itu mengguncang-guncangkan Kyuubi—yang masih berada di tangannya.

_"Hei! Aku bisa pusing!" _Kyuubi protes.

"Ma..maaf. Tapi beritahu namaku, Kyuu!"

_"Namamu…"_

Angin berhembus, membuat rambut pirang yang kontras dengan baju lusuh pemuda itu bergoyang. Waktu terasa berjalan lebih lambat.

_"Uzumaki Naruto. Itulah namamu."_

"Uzumaki….Naruto…" Pemuda itu mengucapkan namanya dengan lirih, terbawa oleh angin. Bahagia sekali rasanya memiliki nama, ingin rasanya dia menangis saat ini.

_"Hanya saja, ada sebuah syarat. Jangan memberitahu siapapun tentang marga 'Uzumaki' dari namamu. Kau mengerti? Kalau orang menanyakan namamu, jawab saja Naruto."_

"Baik, aku mengerti, Kyuu!" Naruto tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh tentang hal itu, dia tahu suatu saat Kyuubi pasti akan memberitahu alasannya.

_"Sekarang dengarkan aku, Naruto. Jangan kembali ke rumah majikanmu lagi, tapi, pergilah ke gerbang luar desa dan kau akan mendapat kebebasan yang kujanjikan. Aku tahu hatimu memilih pilihan yang kedua, maka ikuti dan percayalah padaku. Kau kuat, Naruto. Kau sangat kuat dan berbakat. Jadi apa yang kau tunggu? Segera pergi ke gerbang desa dan penuhi takdirmu!"_

"Yosh!" Naruto mengangguk mantap dan menyimpan Kyuubi dalam saku lusuh bajunya, berlari secepat mungkin ke gerbang desa. Sebuah gerbang titik awal kebebasan bagi Naruto.

_Di gerbang desa…_

"Eh? Itu kan tuan baik hati…" Naruto berjalan mendekati Jiraiya, tidak tahu dengan keadaan nyonya majikan. Dia berniat memberitahu namanya dan menceritakan soal Kyuubi.

_"Jangan, Naruto! Kau harus merahasiakan keberadaanku! Kalau dia mengetahuiku, kemungkinan dia akan membunuhmu! Kita tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, dia musuh atau bukan, maka jangan memberitahunya! Percayalah padaku, dan aku akan menceritakan sisanya nanti."_

Mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi, Naruto tidak jadi berniat memberitahu Jiraiya. "Tapi aku boleh menyapanya, kan?"

_"Asal kau tidak memberitahunya soal diriku, itu tidak apa-apa."_

"Umm…kenapa banyak orang berkerumun seperti itu?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah orang-orang yang berkerumun di sisi lain Jiraiya, yang berada di sebelah kiri gerbang.

_"Pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka. Kau sebaiknya menjauh saja, aku punya firasat buruk."_

"Tidak, Kyuu. Aku merasa harus melihatnya." Naruto tidak mengindahkan pesan Kyuubi dan berjalan maju ke arah Jiraiya, yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, tapi Naruto tidak tahu siapa, karena sosok orang itu dikelilingi oleh para prajurit Jiraiya.

Hanya tinggal belasan meter sebelum akhirnya Naruto bisa bertemu dengan Jiraiya, namun tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Budak, sedang apa kau di sini? Kau tidak lihat majikanmu ditangkap oleh tuan itu? Sepertinya majikanmu akan dihukum mati…" ucap seorang pemuda yang berbohong mengenai hukuman majikan Naruto.

"Apa? Kenapa nyonya ditangkap?" Naruto menatap bingung wajah pemuda itu. Dia memikirkan kemungkinan kalau majikannya ditangkap, siapa yang akan mengurusnya? Ah—tapi, bukankah dia akan pergi berpetualang? Siapa yang peduli kalau majikannya ditangkap? Tapi tetap saja Naruto penasaran.

"Katanya tuan rumahmu adalah penjahat keji, dan nyonya ditangkap untuk diinterogasi. Tunggu, kenapa aku memberitahukannya padamu?" Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Budak sepertimu memangnya bisa apa tanpa majikan? Lebih baik kau jadi budakku saja." Senyum terkembang di wajah pemuda itu, membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Dia bisa merasakan kalau dia akan tersiksa lahir batin kalau menjadi budak pemuda ini.

"Tidak akan pernah." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, menolak keras.

"Apa? Budak berani menolak perintah orang diatasnya? Kau pikir karena majikanmu ditangkap, kau akan bebas menjadi budak? Budak sepertimu tidak bisa memilih, bahkan memiliki pilihan pun terlarang bagi seorang budak!" Marah karena penolakan Naruto, pemuda itu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke belakang. Kantung sakunya yang dangkal mengeluarkan batu Kyuubi yang terhempas keluar. Perhatian pemuda itu pun langsung memusat pada Kyuubi, dia pun mengambilnya.

"Batu apa ini? Pasti mahal kalau dijual. Bagaimana bisa seorang budak punya ini? Apa kau mencurinya dari rumah majikanmu saat dia ditangkap?" Pemuda itu bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari batu Kyuubi, dia terpesona oleh kilauan batu itu yang terkena sinar matahari.

"Aku yang menemukannya, itu milikku." Naruto marah, tapi kebiasaannya sebagai budak belum hilang, dia tidak bisa dengan seenaknya membentak pemuda itu.

"Sekarang itu milikku, kau tidak pantas memilikinya." Masih terfokus dengan batu itu, pemuda itu mengusap-usapkan batu Kyuubi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kumohon, kembalikan padaku." Naruto bangkit berdiri, '_Kyuu, kenapa kau tidak menjadi panas saja sih? Biar tangannya melepuh!' _batin Naruto marah.

"Sejak kapan kau berani memberontak?" Pemuda itu kesal dengan Naruto. Dengan cepat, kakinya menendang Naruto hingga dia mundur beberapa langkah dan tersungkur ke tanah, meringis dengan sakit di perutnya. "Kau tahu apa yang menjadikanmu budak? Karena kau telah dibuang! Semua budak adalah orang-orang buangan! Mereka hanya sampah!" Pemuda itu tertawa meremehkan di depan Naruto.

Naruto sekuat tenaga menahan emosi luar biasa yang akan meledak. Giginya gemeretuk dan badannya bergetar. Dia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di perutnya, sebagai budak dia sudah biasa menerima siksaan fisik. Yang menyakitkan adalah ucapan pemuda tadi.

"Banyak sesama budak yang berhubungan lalu melahirkan anak, dan anaknya pun menjadi budak juga. Mungkin kau salah satu dari anak para budak itu, karena itu berarti kalian adalah keluarga sampah! Hahaha! Sampah! Sampah!" Pemuda itu tertawa geli melihat Naruto yang gemetaran tanpa daya, dia masih menggenggam batu Kyuubi di tangan kanannya.

Seakan tidak puas dengan semua hujatannya pada Naruto, dia kembali meneriakkan kata itu lagi, "Budak sampah! Sam—AAAAAAGGGGHHH!" namun sialnya, dia tidak tahu kalau itu adalah kata terakhir sebelum kematian tragisnya.

'_MATI!'_ Naruto menatap penuh kemarahan pada pemuda itu, yang kini dilalap api yang sangat besar. Hawa panas terasa menusuk kulitnya, dia teringat pada batu Kyuubi dan berniat mengambilnya, tapi jilatan api itu terlalu mengerikan. Sekejap, peristiwa ini menjadi pusat perhatian, beberapa wanita berteriak begitu melihat seseorang terbakar api merah yang menyala. Naruto yang masih tersungkur menjauh mundur beberapa langkah, saat dia menyadari orang-orang mulai berlari menghampiri mereka.

"ASTAGA!" teriak salah seorang dari kerumunan, melihat pemuda yang terbakar masih bergerak-gerak bahkan saat dia jatuh ke tanah, menggeliat kesakitan. Perhatian kerumunan itu teralih ke Naruto saat mereka melihatnya. "Pasti budak itu yang membakarnya! Apa yang kau lakukan, budak brengsek?!" Salah seorang dari kerumunan itu maju, kedua tangannya terkepal. Naruto tahu kalau orang-orang itu akan menjadikannya objek pelampiasan atas kematian pemuda menyebalkan yang sudah mati itu, ganjarannya, tentu dia harus merasakan kematian yang sama.

Orang yang maju dari kerumunan itu mencengkram baju Naruto, tepat di bawah dagu. Baru saja saat dia ingin sekali meninjunya, terdengar suara yang begitu berwibawa dari belakang kerumunan, membuat udara menjadi hening. Orang yang tadi ingin meninju Naruto pun menghentikan tinjunya dan hanya berdiri. Orang-orang itu pun memberi jalan, pada tuan Jiraiya dan seorang prajurit yang mengekor di belakangnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Jiraiya menatap tubuh gosong pemuda dihadapannya, api yang menyelimutinya sudah menghilang, hanya menyisakan mayat hitam yang tidak bisa dikenali. Dia tahu ini perbuatan sihir, dia masih bisa merasakan aura bekas api tadi.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Jiraiya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, matanya beradu dengan mata Naruto yang menatapnya tanpa arti.

"Pasti budak ini yang melakukannya, tuan. Tidak ada orang lain selain budak ini yang berbincang dengan pemuda tadi." Orang di samping Naruto menunjuknya.

"Anak muda…" Jiraiya memanggilnya, membuat kerumunan orang itu terkejut. "Dia seorang budak, tuan Jiraiya." Ralat orang di sebelah Naruto.

"Saya tahu, memang kenapa kalau saya memanggilnya 'anak muda'?" Senyum mengerikan Jiraiya terkembang tertuju pada orang itu, membuatnya memilih untuk tutup mulut daripada kehilangan nyawa.

"Ya, tuan?" jawab Naruto. Iris birunya masih memandang mata Jiraiya lurus, tanpa keraguan ataupun rasa takut. Entah kenapa rasa percaya diri Naruto bangkit, Naruto pun juga tidak tahu kenapa.

"Boleh kulihat tangan kananmu?"

"Tentu." Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Naruto langsung menyerahkan tangan kanannya. Jiraiya mengamati dengan teliti telapak tangan kanan Naruto, lalu dia tersenyum. Jiraiya langsung menyadari aliran takdir anak muda itu.

"Kau yang membunuh pemuda ini, bukan?" Kerumunan langsung riuh begitu mendengar pertanyaan, yang lebih seperti pernyataan Jiraiya. Orang di samping Naruto menggeram marah, namun Jiraiya menyuruh prajuritnya untuk menarik orang itu dari sisi Naruto dan menyuruhnya kembali ke kerumunan di belakang Jiraiya.

"Ya, mungkin tanpa aku sadari." Naruto mengangguk.

Jiraiya mengernyit, "Kenapa kau biasa saja? Kau telah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang, anak muda."

"Di kalangan budak sepertiku, kami telah terbiasa melihat kematian. Dilarang menangis dan mengeluh, atau kau akan dipukuli sampai mati." Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, memori saat dia berada di serikat budak menguap ke permukaan. Tangisan, raungan kesakitan, bau darah…semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Jiraiya tertegun. Bukan hanya dia yang seperti itu, kerumunan itu pun ikut terdiam. Hening.

"Bagaimana caramu membunuhnya?" Akhirnya Jiraiya buka mulut, rasanya satu menit keheningan itu terasa seperti satu abad.

"Aku sangat marah, dan aku hanya meneriakkan kata 'mati' di pikiranku. Seketika itu juga, dia terbungkus api, lalu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dan mati." Kerumunan itu mulai berbisik-bisik kembali.

Jiraiya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Kenapa kau marah padanya?"

"Dia mengambil milikku, dan mengejek hal yang tidak bisa kuterima."

"Boleh kutahu apa itu?" Jiraiya bertanya menyelidik.

"Tidak, tuan." Kerumunan itu akhirnya riuh dengan ucapan, 'Berani sekali budak itu.' , 'Budak kurang ajar.' , 'Menjijikan' , dan sejenisnya. Naruto bisa mendengarnya, apalagi Jiraiya.

"Kau berbeda dengan yang tadi, " Jiraiya melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kau sangat percaya diri."

"Saya juga tidak mengerti, tuan."

Jiraiya kembali tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi, kau bukan budak."

"Apa?" Naruto terkesiap, begitu juga dengan kerumunan orang itu, mereka kembali hening demi mendengarkan kata-kata Jiraiya selanjutnya.

"Ikutlah denganku ke kota utama, dan pemerintah akan mengurus identitasmu. Selamat, aku adalah Headmaster Sekolah Peculiaris di kota utama, dan kau anak muda, telah kupilih untuk beasiswa khusus SS-rank."

Naruto termangu tidak percaya. Dia pernah mendengar tentang sekolah sihir elit itu, tapi, dia akan menjadi salah satu muridnya? Apa dia bermimpi?

Suasana masih tetap hening, sampai kerumunan itu menjadi sangat riuh dan tidak terkendali, mengajukan protes pada Jiraiya. "Kenapa tuan tidak menghukumnya? Dia telah membunuh seseorang!" teriak kerumunan itu.

"Saya tidak bisa menghukum anak muda ini. Saya yang memutuskan, dan saya akan membawa anak ini ke kota utama." Jiraiya mengeluarkan 'aura hitam'nya untuk membuat kerumunan itu kembali diam. Dia menarik tangan Naruto yang masih termangu untuk ikut mengikutinya, orang-orang telah memberi mereka jalan. Namun tiba-tiba, Naruto ingat dengan hal yang penting.

"Tunggu, tuan. Ada sesuatu yang kulupakan." Naruto berbalik arah, tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya sinis dan jijik. Naruto berjongkok di samping mayat pemuda yang tadi dibunuhnya itu. Tanpa rasa jijik juga, dia membalikkan tubuh pemuda itu. Terlihatlah sebuah batu merah yang tidak tergores sedikitpun, digenggamnya di depan dada. Dengan cepat, Naruto mengambil batu itu, menyimpannya di saku bajunya dan segera kembali ke Jiraiya yang berdiri menunggu. Untung saja dia tidak melihat wajah pemuda tadi yang benar-benar hangus dan rata.

"Apa yang kau ambil tadi?" Jiraiya bertanya sambil berjalan menuju gerbang. Kerumunan orang di belakang mereka sebagian mulai membereskan mayat pemuda itu, dan sebagian kembali pada rutinitas masing-masing.

"Milikku."

"Oh…" Jiraiya tidak bicara lagi, hanya langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar sampai di luar gerbang, tempat dimana para prajurit Jiraiya yang lain menunggu dengan…majikan Naruto.

Mata Naruto membesar saat melihat siapa yang dikawal, majikannya, dengan kedua tangan terikat ke belakang dan menunduk lesu tanpa berontak. "Dia sudah dibius dengan obat tidur, jadi kami tidak akan mendengar kerewelannya lagi." Ujar salah satu prajurit, memijat keningnya. Sepertinya teriakan majikannya itu cukup membuat dia pusing.

"Tuan." Naruto memanggil Jiraiya yang berbicara dengan salah satu prajuritnya.

"Ya, anak muda?"

"Nyonya itu majikan saya." Naruto menunjuk pada wanita itu, yang kini terduduk lemas di tanah.

"Dia majikanmu? Kebetulan sekali."

"Kenapa dia ditangkap, tuan?"

"Dia berguna untuk informasi. Sebenarnya yang menjadi target kami adalah tuan rumahmu, tapi yang bisa kami temukan hanya dia."

"Tuan majikan saya salah apa?" tanya Naruto polos. Jiraiya yang mendengar itu tertawa.

"Dia kriminal level tinggi yang pantas dihukum mati. Apa tuan rumahmu pernah pulang?"

"Dia sangat jarang sekali ke rumah. Tidak tentu, kadang beberapa bulan sekali, itu juga hanya satu atau dua hari. Setiap dia pulang, saya tidak pernah melihatnya walau hanya sekali. Tuan selalu berada di kamarnya mengurung diri. Nyonya setiap bulannya akan pergi ke luar desa selama beberapa hari, meninggalkan saya di rumah. Saya tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, tuan. Budak tidak diizinkan bertanya tentang urusan majikannya." Naruto menjelaskan semua yang dia tahu mengenai rutinitas 'pulang-pergi' majikannya.

"Hmm…baiklah. Ternyata memang sulit mendapat informasi tentang seorang informan kriminal." Jiraiya menghela nafas, targetnya kali ini sangat sulit untuk ditangkap.

"Ada satu lagi, tuan. Ini tidak terkait dengan kasus."

"Apa, anak muda?"

"Nama saya Naruto."

"Padahal aku baru saja akan memberikanmu nama." Jiraiya tersenyum.

"Saya memilih nama itu sendiri, tuan." Naruto juga tersenyum, hatinya merasa tidak enak berbohong pada tuan baik hati di depannya ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Jiraiya berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan. Dengan satu tepukan tangan, secara ajaib muncul sebuah perkamen merah yang melayang di depan Jiraiya. Dia merapalkan mantra pemanggil pada perkamen itu, dan kepulan asap besar menutupi pandangan.

Naruto begitu terkejut saat dia melihat seekor katak raksasa sekitar 25 meter dan pipa cerutu menghias mulut lebarnya, berdiri menghadap Jiraiya. "Ka—katak raksasa!"

"Ini dinamakan summon. Perkenalkan, katak ini bernama Gamabunta, partnerku."

"Waaah….apa kita akan naik ini?" Naruto tidak merasa takut, dia malah maju mendekat pada Jiraiya. Kagum dengan katak itu. Dalam hatinya dia juga ingin sekali punya hewan partner seperti Jiraiya.

"Kau bisa menyentuhnya, Naruto. Kau bisa mengelusnya."

Naruto mengikuti apa yang Jiraiya lakukan, menyentuh kulit Gamabunta. Katak itu bergestur terkejut saat tangan Naruto menyentuhnya.

"Luar biasa, Jiraiya. Hebat sekali kau." Gamabunta bersuara, membuat Naruto terkejut dan melompat beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu." Jiraiya tersenyum penuh arti pada Naruto yang tergagap bicara, "Ka—katak i-itu….d-dia bicara!"

"Bocah, namamu Naruto, kan?" tanya Gamabunta, mendapat anggukan dari Naruto. "Jadilah kuat dan ikuti takdirmu, nak."

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, bingung. Sejak tadi dia sudah mendengar tiga kali soal yang menyangkut 'takdir' hidupnya.

"Kau akan segera tahu, Naruto, hanya tidak sekarang," Jiraiya mengerti dengan Naruto yang kebingungan. "Nah, kalian naiklah ke atas punggungnya. Naruto, kemari, kubawa kau ke atas." Para prajurit Jiraiya naik ke atas dengan nyonya majikan Naruto. Jiraiya membantu Naruto naik ke atas dengan menggendongnya.

"Ayo, Gamabunta." Katak raksasa itu langsung berlari—atau lebih tepatnya melompat-lompat menerobos jalan yang di kelilingi pepohonan. Hanya dua puluh menit waktu Gamabunta mengantarkan mereka untuk sampai kembali di depan pintu gerbang setinggi lima puluh meter yang terbuat dari besi dan baja, dengan tembok beton yang mengelilingi kota utama.

Naruto menatap takjub pada tembok setinggi lima puluh meter di hadapannya. Perhatiannya buyar saat Jiraiya menariknya untuk turun. Para prajurit Jiraiya yang sedang menawan majikannya berbicara dengan penjaga gerbang, beberapa saat kemudian, gerbang raksasa itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan kesibukan orang-orang kota yang terlihat.

"Kau tidak bisa berpenampilan seperti itu," mata Jiraiya menyipit memperhatikan Naruto, lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "Pakai jubah ini." Jiraiya memberikan jubah hitam pada Naruto, dia pun memakainya, untuk menutupi penampilan lusuhnya.

"Terima kasih, tuan." Naruto tersenyum penuh arti pada Jiraiya. Entah kenapa, Jiraiya merasa pernah bertemu pemuda itu sebelumnya, dia juga merasa dekat.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan terima kasih Naruto.

Hampir dua jam lamanya Naruto menunggu Jiraiya menyelesaikan urusannya di gedung parlemen. Dia tidak ditemani siapapun, Naruto hanya duduk di lobi resepsionis dengan dua bungkus roti dan minuman ringan. Selama itu dia memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang, keluar-masuk gedung.

Matanya menangkap sosok Jiraiya yang berjalan menuju meja resepsionis. Segera, Naruto menghampirinya.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi seorang penerima tamu, hehe…" goda Jiraiya, pada wanita penerima tamu itu.

"Ah, tuan Jiraiya bisa saja." Sang wanita hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengarnya. Sudah bukan rahasia kalau Jiraiya itu penggemar wanita.

Naruto yang mendengar 'pembicaraan' itu, hanya bisa sweatdrop. '_Ternyata tuan Jiraiya itu mesum…'_

"Apa urusan tuan sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto menghentikan 'pembicaraan' mereka.

"Ah, ya, ya. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Maaf membuatmu menunggu sangat lama." Jiraiya hanya menatap Naruto barang beberapa detik saja, lalu segera menatap wanita tadi, mengedip padanya. "Aku pergi, nona cantik."-dan wanita itu hanya bisa memberikan senyum kuda.

"Tuan ternyata genit sekali." ucap Naruto, seraya mereka pergi menuju sekolah Jiraiya.

"Hahaha….aku ini penggemar wanita, Naruto."

"Haah…baiklah. Aku tidak akan bicara lagi." Jiraiya hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tidak butuh lama, mereka sampai di Sekolah Peculiaris. Naruto begitu takjub dengan bangunan megah yang berada di depannya.

Sekolah Peculiaris Jadd, dengan Jiraiya sebagai Headmaster, total ada 467 murid yang terdaftar di sekolah ini. Sebagian besar murid reguler sekolah ini memilih untuk fokus pada _weapon class,_ pengendalian senjata. Di setiap Sekolah Peculiaris, terdapat tiga kelas, yaitu Regular, Advanced, dan Special. Regular class terbagi tiga tingkatan, setiap anak yang baru masuk sekolah akan masuk pada tingkat ketiga, lalu jika bisa menyelesaikan misi dan tugas dengan baik mereka akan maju tingkat kedua, dan seterusnya, hingga tingkat pertama. Advanced class adalah kelas tingkat akhir dari Regular class, jika berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh misi dan tugas di class ini, maka mereka bisa lulus dari sekolah. Lain halnya dengan Special class, class itu hanya ditujukan bagi anak yang bakatnya luar biasa juga unik. Special class terbagi dua tingkatan, S-rank dan SS-rank. S-rank, saat ini berjumlah 11 murid, berisi orang-orang yang luar biasa berbakat namun masih butuh pelatihan lebih. Jika murid S-rank berhasil menyelesaikan misinya, maka mereka akan naik ke SS-rank. SS-rank, hanya terisi 5 orang, dan ini adalah kelas kelulusan dari S-rank.

Perlu dicatat bahwa kadar latihan dan tingkat kesulitan murid Special _jauh lebih tinggi_ dari tingkat kesulitan Regular dan Advanced. Karena itulah, para murid Regular (RG) dan Advanced (AD), akan merasa inferior jika dibandingkan dengan murid Special (SP).

Segala keperluan Naruto sudah diurus oleh Jiraiya. Naruto akan tinggal di asrama laki-laki—sebuah asrama yang menyerupai hotel bintang lima—dan menempati kamar tidur sendiri, King Size pula. Maklum saja, dia mendapat beasiswa khusus SS-rank dari Headmaster sekolah itu sendiri. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi bagi Naruto. Awalnya dia hanya seorang budak, dan lihat, dia adalah seorang murid sekolah sihir elit yang terkenal itu! Dan dia berada di Special class, SS-rank!

Naruto melompat-lompat diatas tempat tidurnya, membuka lemari baju, dan mengecek makanan di kulkas. Saking senangnya, dia berputar-putar. Tapi dia segera menyadari kalau dia masih mengenakan jubah yang menyembunyikan pakaian lusuhnya. Segera dia mandi dan berganti baju barunya yang wangi. Jiraiya mengantarnya hanya sampai lobi asrama, sebagai gantinya seorang steward mengantarkannya sampai depan pintu kamar. Tidak ada satu pun murid yang berada di sana, karena ini jam pelajaran sekolah. Naruto membuka kulkasnya dan menenggak sebotol susu. Ah, Ini seperti di surga!

…

Tiba-tiba dia teringat kalimat Kyuubi. _"Tapi untuk menantang dunia, kau akan menjalani latihan seperti di neraka, supaya kau bisa menghadapi musuh yang tangguh dan tidak akan mati saat melawannya."_

'_Kyuu…walaupun harus menjalani latihan seperti di neraka, aku rela, karena inilah jalan yang telah kupilih. Aku tidak akan mundur, aku akan menjadi jauh lebih kuat.'_

Lalu terdengar ketukan pintu. Naruto bergegas membukanya, dan saat dia melihat sosok orang yang bertamu ke kamarnya….orang itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, kulitnya putih pucat, dia memakai kaus hitam dan celana panjang berwarna biru tua. Tapi yang lebih menarik perhatian Naruto adalah, matanya yang hitam sempurna dan rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi…seperti pantat ayam. Naruto bisa menebak dia juga seorang murid, tapi kenapa dia tidak sekolah?

"Halo, tetangga kamar yang baru." ucap orang itu, memberi salam.

"Namaku Naruto, aku baru akan masuk sekolah besok. Kau siapa?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan memberitahukan namanya, "Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu yang terpilih oleh takdir, sama sepertimu."

-TBC

Hayoo gimana ya reaksi Naruto? Naruto kan belum tahu soal 'takdir-takdir'an itu XDD

Chap. Depan mungkin udah ada pertarungan, tapi mungkin bakal fail nantinya /sujud

Jangan lupa **Read & Review**, da?


	2. First time meeting him

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK** buat para reviewers yang bersedia meripiu fic abal ini...jujur saya capek ngebayangin bakal terus update sampai cerita ini selesai. Tapi sekali lagi makasih banyaaaak banget, itu bikin saya nambah semangat buat ngelanjutin...maaf ga bisa bales review kalian, pasti nanti bakal garing banget otl.

Maafkan saya yang kurang lengkap menjelaskan kalau fic ini adalah fic dengan pair yaoi di chap sebelumnya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf soal itu karena itu kesalahan saya...

Chap. 2 nongoool~ Yey! Setelah curi-curi waktu ditengah ganasnya tugas-tugas dan kesumpekan sekolah lainnya.../ehcurcol

A/N saya kurang ditulis dengan lengkap di chap sebelumnya...hehe gomen, chap kemarin saat publish saya buru-buru dikejar sekolah. /dhuak. Kalau gitu saya tulis ulang deh, juga meluruskan pertanyaan atas fic ini soal pairing di dalam ripiu kalian...

Inspirasi saya datang dari **Dawn of Mana**, **Pixiv Fantasia NW** (sudah pasti), **Dream High**, **fic 'Neverland' milik author Riyuki18**, **Final Fantasy**, **Aveyond**, **fic 'Magic in Me' milik author aicchan, Harry Potter, **dan **Rogue Galaxy**.

Soal OC kalian, saya bikin sesuka hati saya di jalur cerita ini. Karena kalian sudah ngepost atas kehendak sendiri...jadi jangan marah ya kalau misalnya OC kalian patah hati, luka-luka atau bahkan mati secara kejam. /sujud. OC disini hanya untuk penghias 'sementara' cerita atau karakter antagonis saja...

P.S : Ada yang sadar nggak kalau nama Kingdom di chap sebelumnya itu saya 'nyolong' dari nama game 'Dawn of Mana'? / . w .) ...sekedar informasi, nama kota atau apalah itu yang nanti bakal muncul juga saya bakal 'nyolong' dari Pixiv. /digigit.

**PAIRING** : Udah jelas dooonngg...main pairnya SasuNaru, nggak bisa diganggu gugat! Tapi nanti pasti ada kok adegan NaruSasu hihihi...Maaf tapi nggak ada main pair _straight_ disini...Saya bilang main pair lho, bukan berarti nggak ada. Untuk pairing yang lain bakal ditambahin seiring berjalannya cerita, oke~ (tapi pasti kalian tau siapa pairing selanjutnya /dor)

Saya tegaskan lagi ini fic berpairing **yaoi**...

Genre : Adventure - Fantasy - Friendship untuk saat ini...saat ini lho...

* * *

Disclaimer: NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto, kalau punya saya nanti fujoshi pada nosebleed. /kabur

_Pixiv Fantasia is organized by arohaJ_

Seluruh OC yang berada di fanfic ini punya pemiliknya masing-masing.

* * *

"Halo, tetangga kamar yang baru." ucap orang itu, memberi salam.

"Namaku Naruto, aku baru akan masuk sekolah besok. Kau siapa?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan memberitahukan namanya, "Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu yang terpilih oleh takdir, sama sepertimu."

Naruto tercenung mendengar 'perkenalan' dari bungsu Uchiha itu. Hari masih sore, dan semenjak dia bertemu dengan Kyuubi, terhitung sudah empat kali topik 'takdir' ini dibicarakan, dan selalu saja membuat Naruto penasaran. _'Apa sih maksud mereka semua tentang takdir ini? Awalnya Kyuu, lalu tuan Jiraiya, kemudian Gamabunta, terus si Sasuke ini! Apa maksudnya dia kalau dirinya juga bagian dari takdir?'_

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Nggak persilahkan aku masuk?"

"Apa maksudmu soal takdir itu? Sejak tadi pagi aku sudah empat kali mendengar orang menyinggung tentang takdir, dan mereka tidak memberitahuku."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, tapi apa harus di depan pintu?"

"Sebelum kau masuk," mata Naruto menyipit. "Kenapa kau tidak sekolah? Kau bolos ya?"

"Kujelaskan semuanya di dalam." Sasuke mendorong pintu, tapi Naruto menahannya.

"Tidak. Jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Aku baru pulang dari misi dua jam yang lalu, dan aku diizinkan bebas sepanjang hari ini. Puas?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Baik, kau boleh masuk." Dia mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

Tanpa meminta izin dari Naruto, Sasuke langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa empuk. '_Aku punya firasat kalau dia orang menyebalkan,'_ batin Naruto.

"Bisa dijelaskan soal takdir itu?" Tanpa bertele-tele Naruto langsung menanyakan inti dari pembicaraan. Posisinya sudah berada di depan Sasuke, duduk berhadapan, hanya sebuah meja kaca menjadi pemisah.

"Kita terikat pada satu garis takdir yang sama. Bukan hanya kita, tapi kesepuluh remaja yang lain juga."

"Aku nggak ngerti. Jelaskan dari awal."

"Memangnya kau sama sekali tidak diberitahu oleh Jiraiya saat membawamu kemari?"

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng, lalu dia menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau tuan Jiraiya yang membawaku?" Naruto sangat bingung, tatapannya menyelidik Sasuke.

"Astaga, ini adalah ramalan paling diketahui di dunia, dan kau yang termasuk di dalamnya, tidak tahu?" Sasuke menepuk keningnya, baru kali ini dia bertemu orang yang sama sekali tidak tahu dengan ramalan legendaris itu.

"Karena aku tidak pernah diberitahu, dasar teme!" jawab Naruto kesal. '_Memang budak yang terkurung di desa terpencil bisa tahu apa?'_ batinnya merana.

"Baik, baik! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu dasar dobe!"

"Sudah cepat ceritakan teme!"

"Berhenti memanggilku teme, dobe!"

"Kau juga berhenti memanggilku dobe, teme!"

"Kau yang mulai duluan memanggilku teme!"

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan!"

Persimpangan sudah tercetak jelas di dahi mereka. Naruto memilih tidak membalas. Keduanya sudah mengcengkram kerah baju lawan, _sapphire _dan _onyx_ saling menatap tajam, tangan yang lain mereka sudah siap mengayunkan tinju.

Namun Sasuke melepas cengkraman tangannya dari kerah baju Naruto. Dia ingat tujuannya kemari bukan untuk bermusuhan tapi untuk memberitahu Naruto hal-hal yang penting, karena mereka bergaris takdir yang sama. Perlahan dia melepas tangan Naruto di kerah bajunya, lalu keduanya duduk kembali, kedua tangan mereka terlipat di dada, meredam kekesalan masing-masing.

"Lebih baik aku langsung cerita saja." Ucap Sasuke, tidak mau mencari masalah saat ini.

Naruto mengangguk, dia takut kalau bicara hanya akan membuat keributan saja, dia masih kesal dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini, yang mengaku kalau dia juga pembawa garis takdir yang sama.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam, dia tahu ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang, lalu dia mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

.

_Sebuah manifestasi dunia pikiran dari keseluruh roh pembuka segel gerbang suci._

Kyuubi duduk dengan wujud aslinya, seekor rubah berekor sembilan berwarna oranye dengan jilatan api menyelubungi tubuhnya yang sebesar srigala. Dia menunggu kedatangan saudara-saudaranya.

"Halo, Kurama. Kau sudah datang." Sebuah suara yang tenang dan lembut menyapa Kyuubi.

"Halo, Pavonia." Salam Kyuubi, kepada seekor merak berwarna putih dan bercahaya.

"Siapa anak kurang beruntung yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Pavonia, sembari tersenyum.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Kyuubi.

"Keturunan Uzumaki? Kau serius?"

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk. Lalu ada satu lagi yang datang, seekor burung Phoenix, tubuhnya diselimuti percikan kilat.

"Halo, Kurama, Pavonia." Ucap burung itu, memberi salam pada kedua saudaranya.

"Halo, Fenix." Jawab Kyuubi dan Pavonia bersamaan.

Fenix tersenyum, "Kurama, sepertinya 'pembawa' kita sudah bertemu."

"Aku tahu, biarkan saja mereka."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak akur?"

"Setidaknya di dalam ketidak-akuran mereka ada rasa saling melindungi. Itu yang penting." Pavonia yang menjawabnya.

"Sudah dijawab Pavonia." Kyuubi hanya mengangkat bahu, sementara Pavonia tertawa.

"Yah, kau tidak pernah berubah." Fenix menggelengkan kepala dengan sikap saudaranya itu.

Kyuubi tersenyum, mereka berbincang ringan sembari menunggu kesembilan saudara mereka yang lainnya.

.

"Itachi-sensei!" Seorang pemuda berambut putih memanggil seorang senseinya yang sedang berjalan di koridor khusus _Special class_.

"Ada apa, Suigetsu?" Seorang pria berambut hitam yang diikat satu ke belakang, menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kudengar Sasuke sudah kembali dari misinya, apa itu benar?"

"Ya, siang tadi dia baru saja melapor."

"Cih, dia pasti mendapat nilai sempurna."

Itachi tidak membalas, dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kapan yang lain akan diberi misi, sensei? Kami semua bosan hanya latihan, praktek dan belajar teori." Keluh Suigetsu.

"Selama satu bulan ke depan, kalian masih akan terus seperti ini. Dan baru beberapa minggu yang lalu kalian diberi misi."

"Tapi itu rasanya sudah lammaaaaa sekali sensei," balas Suigetsu lagi. "Lagipula itu misi kelompok, masa hanya Sasuke yang diberi misi secara individu?!" protes Suigetsu, kesal.

"Kalian semua kan baru masuk kelas ini dua bulan yang lalu, jangan macam-macam dan turuti aturannya."

"Tapi sensei—" Suigetsu bermaksud untuk protes lagi, tapi aura hitam yang dikeluarkan Itachi langsung melenyapkan keberaniannya. Dengan pasrah, dia melihat punggung Itachi yang berjalan menjauh darinya dan lenyap di belokan koridor.

"Huh. Mentang-mentang Sasuke itu adiknya…." Suigetsu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan bergumam sendiri di koridor.

Tunggu. Dia tidak sendiri.

"Itu bukan karena dia kakaknya, bodoh. Sasuke memang lebih spesial dari kita." Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata tiba-tiba sudah muncul di belakang Suigetsu, mengagetkan pemuda itu yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ck! Kemampuanmu itu jangan dipakai untuk menguping, Karin."

"Aku tidak menguping, hanya kebetulan dengar."

"Terserahmu sajalah." Suigetsu memutar bola matanya, antara percaya dan tidak. Memang kalau urusan begini, Karin spesialisnya.

"Sasuke besok sudah masuk lagi setelah seminggu menjalankan misi, jadi kita harus menyambutnya."

"Hei, ngapain kita menyambutnya? Aku yakin dia pulang dengan keadaan selamat dan tidak kurang suatu apapun." Suigetsu kesal dengan sikap Karin yang satu ini, selalu saja membahas sesuatu tentang Sasuke. Itu menyebalkan. Bukan hanya Karin yang menyukainya, hampir semua murid di sekolah ini tergila-gila dengan Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu, Sui," giliran Karin yang melipat kedua tangannya. "Hanya memberikan selamat atas penyelesaian misinya."

"Selamat? Misi pertamaku dengan Juugo bernilai sempurna dan aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan ucapan selamat darimu atau Sasuke." Ucap Suigetsu dengan sedikit ketus.

"Sui, itu hanya sebuah ucapan selamat. Tidak bisakah kau—" sebelum kalimat Karin selesai, Suigetsu sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Karena ucapan selamat untuk Sasuke itu salah satu usahamu untuk menarik perhatiannya." Suigetsu menatap kesal pada Karin.

"Sui….padahal kau tahu." Karin menggigit bibir, menahan perasaannya.

"Tidakkah kau melihatnya, Karin? Hatinya seperti batu."

"Itu karena kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya, Sui! Kau tidak mengerti!" Karin berteriak histeris, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Disakiti oleh sahabat sejak kecilnya sendiri, yang tidak bisa mengerti dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke…..

"Dan kau juga tidak mengerti, Karin!"

"Tapi aku berusaha mengerti!"

"Sekeras apapun mencoba, kau tidak akan bisa mengerti luka hati Sasuke!"

"Tapi aku—" ucapan Karin terpotong lagi.

"Keluargamu sempurna dan utuh, Karin! Kau tidak akan bisa mengerti Sasuke, sekeras apapun kau mencoba!" Suigetsu membentak Karin. Tidak mau melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka, Suigetsu memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Karin yang menatapnya sedih, air mata sudah jatuh di pipi gadis itu.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Karin berteriak tanpa ada yang menyahut, suaranya menggema di koridor. Dia mengambil sapu tangan dan menghapus air matanya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, tempat pelariannya yang tenang.

.

Suigetsu menendang tanah di pinggiran lapangan sekolah, membuat debunya mengepul. Memperhatikan murid-murid Regular tingkat tiga yang sedang bermain sepak bola, selepas jam sekolah wajib. Masih teringat dengan pertengkarannya dengan Karin, dia memutuskan untuk ikut bermain, demi menghilangkan pertengkaran itu dari kepalanya.

"Hei bocah!" panggilnya, pada salah seorang dari mereka. Serempak, mereka menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menghampiri Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu-senpai, ada apa?" jawab anak merasa yang dipanggil oleh Suigetsu.

"Aku ikut main."

"APA?!" jawab anak-anak itu serempak, sangat kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Sui.

"Boleh tidak?"

"Err…gimana, ya…" anak-anak itu kasak-kusuk berbisik, mereka tahu apa jadinya mereka kalau sampai Suigetsu ikut bermain.

"Boleh, ya? Kalau tidak nanti kepalamu yang kujadikan bola." Senyum mengancam terhias di wajah Suigetsu, sukses membuat anak-anak itu bergidik dan menjawab 'Ya'.

Kalian tahu bagaimana nasib anak-anak itu. Sui hanya bermain sendiri tanpa tim, anak-anak itu sebelas orang dan dia berhasil membuat 25 gol dalam lima belas menit.

.

Dewi malam sudah menampakkan dirinya tinggi di atas langit yang kelam. Ribuan bintang ikut menyinari dunia bersamanya. Kota tidak pernah mati bahkan saat malam hari. Riuhnya keramaian masih bisa terdengar dari kejauhan, lampu-lampu bangunan dan kendaraan terlihat kontras dan cantik di bawah buaian langit yang penuh bintang. Naruto memandangi keindahan kota di malam hari, dari jendela kamar apartemennya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari kerlap-kerlip lampu yang bergerak, semilir angin malam menerpa wajahnya, membuat rambut pirangnya bergoyang.

Naruto sangat menikmati kehidupan barunya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, mengingat soal takdir yang diceritakan Sasuke….

_Beberapa jam sebelumnya…_

"Sekilas, dunia ini baik-baik saja, namun di balik itu semua, ada tirani kegelapan yang mengintai. Mereka berencana untuk membuka gerbang suci yang dihuni mahkluk kegelapan yang disegel di dalamnya ribuan tahun yang lalu. Nama kelompok tirani itu adalah….Akatsuki."

Naruto berusaha menyimak dengan baik cerita Sasuke.

"Pemerintahan Dunia tidak menganggap masalah ini dengan enteng. Kekuatan Akatsuki dikatakan selevel dengan para petarung hebat di dunia, seperti Kage. Mereka diramalkan bisa menghancurkan dunia kalau tujuannya tercapai, namun tidak ada yang tahu pasti kapan itu terjadi."

Sasuke memberi jeda pada ceritanya, memperhatikan Naruto selama beberapa detik, lalu dia memulai lagi.

"Gerbang suci di dunia ini berjumlah tiga belas, hanya gerbang yang ke-13 dihuni oleh para mahkluk kegelapan, ke-12 gerbang suci lainnya adalah kunci dan pilar gerbang penjaga. Dengan kata lain, kalau ingin membuka segel gerbang ke-13, mereka harus membuka segel gerbang yang lainnya dahulu."

"Kalau begitu, mereka butuh waktu yang lama, kan?"

"Ya, tapi waktu akan terus berjalan dan kita tidak tahu kapan mereka akan bergerak, itu yang menjadi masalahnya."

"Oh…" angguk Naruto, mengerti.

"Tapi ada satu ramalan lagi, dan itu tentang kita."

"Kita?"

"Ya, kita adalah raga 'pelindung' dari roh yang kita jaga. Tugas kita adalah untuk melindungi para roh dari tirani kejahatan dan 'membuka jalan menuju dunia baru'. Keduabelas anak pelindung roh telah terpilih bahkan saat masih di dalam kandungan, hanya saja, takdir yang menentukan kapan sang 'pelindung' dan roh itu akan bertemu. Dan keduabelas anak itu, termasuk kita juga, adalah 'anak-anak dalam ramalan'. "

"Anak-anak dalam ramalan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "'_Twelve Children of the New World'._ Anak-anak yang akan menghancurkan tirani kejahatan dan memberikan dunia baru penuh dengan kedamaian. Hampir semua orang mengetahui ramalan kita itu, tapi tidak dengan keberadaan Akatsuki dan soal ke-13 gerbang suci. Keberadaan mereka sangat dirahasiakan oleh pemerintah dunia karena dianggap bisa menimbulkan kepanikan pada masyarakat dunia."

"Kepanikan yang seperti apa?"

"Tentu saja masing-masing kingdom akan semakin waspada pada siapapun yang masuk ke wilayahnya. Ada kemungkinan akan berkurangnya kepercayaan antar kingdom. Akatsuki bisa memanfaatkan itu dengan mengkambing-hitamkan salah satu pihak. Itu tidak bisa. Keberadaan Akatsuki harus dirahasiakan."

"Umm…siapa saja yang mengetahui rahasia ini?"

"Para petinggi pemerintahan, dengan pengecualian pada beberapa orang—, seperti misalnya adventurer dan informan kepercayaan pemerintah dunia. Juga kau, aku, dan para anak lain yang terpilih takdir. Sekitar 5 persen orang-orang di dunia mengetahui tentang hal ini, dan sisanya sama sekali tidak. Karena kau juga kuberitahu, jadi kau memiliki tanggung jawab besar untuk tidak menyebarluaskan hal ini kepada siapapun." Sasuke menempelkan telunjuk kanan di depan bibirnya, sebuah gerakan bahasa tubuh yang kita semua tahu apa artinya.

"Un. Aku tidak akan bercerita pada siapapun." Jawab Naruto mantap dan mengangguk.

Sasuke lega karena dia telah menyelesaikan salah satu ceritanya, dia menghela nafas, lalu memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Masih ada satu lagi, ini tentang kita yang terpilih oleh takdir."

"Apa itu?"

"Masing-masing dari kita memiliki roh yang harus dilindungi, dan karena kita terpilih oleh takdir untuk menjadi pelindung roh tersebut, kita dianugerahi kekuatan roh yang 'murni'."

"Kekuatan yang murni?"

"Ya, artinya kita juga memiliki elemen yang sama seperti roh yang kita jaga."

"Oh, begitu….itu menjelaskan semuanya." Naruto teringat saat dia menginjak batu Kyuubi yang terasa sangat panas, dan juga saat dia meneriakkan kata 'MATI', pemuda naas itu langsung terbakar oleh api yang berkobar, menghanguskan dirinya.

"Itu adalah ikatan yang kuat antara pelindung dan rohnya." Jelas Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menatap ke batu karang, pasir putih, bintang laut dan kerang yang menghiasi bagian dalam kaca meja pemisah antara mereka. Namun pikirannya tidak berada disana mengagumi keindahan meja itu, pikirannya berlabuh pada anak-anak lain yang terpilih juga seperti dirinya dan Sasuke. Dia penasaran dengan calon kesepuluh temannya yang memikul tugas berat yang sama.

"Apa kau tahu anak-anak lain yang terpilih selain aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, tapi hanya beberapa saja. Para roh yang lain belum bertemu dengan calon 'pelindung'nya, namun mereka sudah tahu siapa yang dipilih oleh takdir."

"Oh…kalau begitu beritahu aku anak lain yang kau tahu."

Sasuke menarik nafas, lagi-lagi, sebuah kalimat panjang. "Sabaku Gaara, pelindung dari roh tanah, berasal dari dan berada di dalam pengawasan pemerintah Angel Kingdom. Hyuuga Neji, pelindung roh Air, dan adik sepupunya, Hyuuga Hinata, pelindung roh Hutan, tinggal di bawah pengawasan Elven Kingdom. Dan yang terakhir, Yamanaka Ino, pelindung roh Kristal, berada di Animalia Kingdom. Sisanya tidak diketahui karena belum ditemukan."

"Lalu kalau kau pelindung roh apa?"

"Aku pelindung roh petir. Kau?"

"Pelindung dari roh api."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, dia sudah selesai melaksanakan kewajibannya untuk memberitahu Naruto sebagai sesama pelindung roh.

"Kau belum memberitahuku, soal kenapa kau bisa tahu aku adalah anak yang terpilih, sama sepertimu. Juga pertanyaan kenapa kau tahu kalau Jiraiya yang membawaku kemari." tanya Naruto lagi, membuat Sasuke menarik nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Roh petir yang memberitahuku. Kau juga pernah berkomunikasi dengan rohmu, kan?"

"Ya, tapi sebelum ke kota ini, rohku tidak berkomunikasi denganku lagi."

"Kau tidak memanggilnya?"

"Aku nggak tahu caranya."

"Ck! Kau ini baru bertemu dengan rohmu ya? Dasar, Fenix tidak memberitahuku soal ini." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya, agak merasa kerepotan untuk 'mengajari' Naruto soal seluk beluk 'roh' ini.

"Kau mau ngajak berkelahi lagi?!" tanya Naruto kesal. "Lalu siapa itu Fenix?"

Sasuke memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan pertama Naruto. "Fenix adalah nama dari roh petir. Roh api pasti juga memberitahu kau namanya."

"Ya, nama roh api itu Kyuubi."

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, namun Sasuke teringat akan satu hal penting yang hampir dia lupakan.

"Terakhir, meski para anak terpilih belum bertemu dengan roh mereka, mereka tetap memiliki kekuatan 'murni' anugrah dari takdir. Mungkin nanti akan ditemukan salah satu dari kita yang seperti itu, belum bertemu dengan rohnya, namun sudah terbiasa menggunakan kekuatan 'murni', yang sama dengan elemen milik rohnya."

"Baik, aku mengerti."

"Nah, sekarang urusanku sudah selesai di sini. Kau sudah tahu jadwal kelas SS-rank besok?" tanya Sasuke, sambil bangkit berdiri untuk pergi ke kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau di kelas SS-rank?" Naruto yang masih duduk, mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Ya, sama sepertimu. Besok kau sudah harus di kelas pada jam delapan pagi. Tidak ada terlambat di sekolah ini, kalau ada, hukumannya adalah membersihkan kandang Cerberus yang ganas dan luar biasa menjijikan itu."

"Baiklah…" Naruto tidak tahu apa itu Cerberus, tapi dia sudah bisa menebak dari kalimat Sasuke, kalau dia terlambat walau hanya sedetik, pengalamannya terlambat itu akan sangat mengerikan. Tapi Naruto masih ingin menanyakan satu hal lagi padanya.

"Kenapa Kyuubi tiba-tiba tidak bicara denganku? Apa Fenix melakukan hal yang sama padamu juga?"

"Kyuubi, Fenix, dan para roh lain sedang mengadakan pertemuan penting, itu yang dikatakannya padaku. Dia bilang untuk jangan mengganggunya sampai pertemuan itu selesai. Nanti juga Kyuubi akan bicara lagi denganmu."

Naruto mengangguk tipis, sementara Sasuke menghela nafas –lagi-.

"Aku sudah sangat banyak berbicara hari ini. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Selalu ingat perkataan penting yang aku katakan tadi, Naruto." Pemuda pirang itu mendengar namanya yang disebut, dia menatap dan menyadari onyx Sasuke sedikit melembut saat mengucapkan namanya. Perlu dicatat, bahwa inilah kali pertama Sasuke menyebut nama 'Naruto', dan Naruto sang pemilik nama, entah kenapa merasa aneh dengan Sasuke yang memanggil namanya, apalagi dengan tatapan seperti tadi. Padahal kesan pertama Naruto tentang pemuda raven di hadapannya ini adalah, bahwa dia seseorang yang dingin….dan menyebalkan.

Sasuke berjalan ke pintu kamar Naruto, memutar kuncinya dan membuka pintu. Baru selangkah dia keluar dari kamar, Naruto memanggilnya.

"Tunggu…"

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya naik, kedua tangan sudah berada di dalam saku bajunya.

"Aku cuma ingin bilang…" tangan kiri Naruto sudah menggenggam knop, sedikit bagian tubuh sebelah kiri Naruto berada setengah di balik pintu kamarnya. "Terima kasih ya, Sasuke…" senyum ramah terhias di wajah Naruto. Iris birunya bersinar ramah, sudut bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna delima membentuk senyum yang sempurna…..di mata Sasuke….yang terpesona.

Sasuke ambil kendali atas akal sehatnya lagi. Dia hanya menggumamkan "Hn." dan sebuah anggukan tipis sebagai jawaban, namun matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Naruto.

Tapi entah kenapa senyum ramah Naruto sekejap lenyap dan berganti menjadi wajah cemberut, "Tapi kau tetap orang yang menyebalkan! Weekk!" lidah Naruto terjulur meledek pada Sasuke yang terkejut tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi yang kentara, hanya bola matanya sedikit membesar. Dengan kesal, Naruto membanting pintu di hadapan wajah Sasuke dan menguncinya.

Di depan pintu kamar Naruto, Sasuke mematung selama beberapa saat, lalu dia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke tertawa terbahak begitu duduk di sofa. Dia menganggap kelakuan Naruto itu lucu baginya. Dan kenapa dia bisa sesaat terpesona pada senyum pemuda bodoh yang ditemuinya tadi? Lucu sekali. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang membuatnya terpesona dan terbahak dengan kelakuannya seperti tadi. Tidak mungkin Sasuke kelak akan menyukainya. '_Tidak akan pernah mungkin.' _batin Sasuke.

_Kemudian, beberapa jam sesudahnya, kembali pada Naruto yang berdiri di depan jendela di bawah naungan langit malam…_

Naruto senyam-senyum mengingat kejadian dia membanting pintu di depan wajah Sasuke. Dia puas sekali bisa melepas kekesalannya seperti itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang dikenalinya membuyarkan lamunannya.

_"Kau sedang mengingat hal lucu apa, Naruto?" _tanya Kyuubi, membuat Naruto tersentak dan langsung menghampirinya yang berada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Kyuu, kau sudah kembali!" ucap Naruto senang, lalu duduk di tempat tidur.

_"Ya, kuyakin anak petir itu sudah memberitahumu segala hal yang patut kau ketahui."_

"Iya, sih…tapi dia menyebalkan sekali!" keluh Naruto, cemberut.

_"Yah, sifat kalian memang bertolak belakang. Tapi kau harus akrab dengannya, Naruto."_

"Huh….oh ya, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan para roh yang lainnya?"

_"Tentu saja menyangkut kalian, kedua belas pelindung kami."_

"Iya itu sudah pasti, tapi tentang apa, Kyuu?"

_"Masih belum saatnya untuk kuberitahu, gaki. Cepatlah tidur, besok hari pertama kau sekolah. Kau tidak akan mau terlambat bangun besok pagi."_

"Tapi aku baru bicara lagi denganmu…" ucap Naruto memelas.

_"Besok kita bisa bicara lebih sering."_

"Yasudah, tapi nanti bangunkan aku."

_"Tidak usah kubangunkan kau akan bangun sendiri di pagi buta."_

Naruto teringat kebiasaan budaknya…yaitu bangun di pagi buta. "Hehe…iya juga."

_"Kau bisa berangkat bersama Uchiha untuk mengenalkanmu tentang sekolah ini."_

"NGGAK SUDI!" Naruto berteriak, langsung beringsut masuk ke dalam selimut, mengumpulkan semangat dan tenaga untuk hari pertama sekolahnya besok. Tidak butuh waktu lama, dia sudah terlelap.

.

Kebiasaannya bangun pagi-pagi buta membuat Naruto sudah siap berangkat bahkan sebelum jam enam pagi. Dirinya sibuk bercermin yang menampilkan sosoknya memakai seragam sekolah yang didominasi warna biru tua, kemejanya yang berwarna putih ditutupi blazer, dengan dasi hitam panjang tersimpul rapi di kerah bajunya, dan sebuah lambang SS-rank terjahit rapi di saku depan blazernya.. Rambut pirangnya yang disisir rapi dan penampilannya yang sekarang, tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa kemarin dia adalah seorang budak. Naruto menyimpan Kyuubi di dalam tas sekolahnya, tersimpan di dalam sebuah kotak kecil. Masih jam enam pagi, di tengah waktu luang yang cukup banyak itu, dia memutuskan untuk membaca buku mengenai sekolah barunya. Membaca halaman demi halaman, tidak terasa sudah pukul tujuh, dia segera bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, masih membaca buku itu.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah yang dekat dari asrama, mengacuhkan tatapan dan bisik-bisik murid lain yang bisa menebak bahwa dia anak baru. Mudah sekali untuk menebaknya, jumlah murid yang menempati kelas SS-rank hanya lima orang dan tidak ada murid yang tidak mengenal mereka, dan kini ada seseorang berlambang SS-rank yang tidak dikenali berjalan dengan santai masuk ke sekolah.

Naruto mengintip dari balik bukunya, gerbang sekolah sudah di depan mata. Saat dia berbelok untuk masuk, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang murid perempuan hingga terjatuh. Naruto melihat sekilas jahitan pada blazer gadis itu, sebuah lambang R2, yang berarti dia berada di _Regular Class_ tingkat dua.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu, "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja…" ucap Naruto meminta maaf padanya. Gadis itu mendongak, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang manis, matanya biru dan rambutnya juga berwarna biru. Gadis itu menatap pada wajah Naruto, lalu dia melihat lambang SS-rank pada blazernya, merasa bingung karena dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto sebelumnya. "Maaf, senpai…" suara yang halus terucap dari bibir gadis itu yang juga meminta maaf pada Naruto, yang tangannya masih terulur.

Naruto tersenyum, "Nggak apa-apa, kok." Tidak mau menunggu lama gadis itu untuk meraih tangannya, Naruto segera membantu gadis itu bangkit dengan memegang kedua bahunya. Awalnya gadis itu terkejut, namun dia segera bangun dengan bantuan tangan Naruto.

"Terima kasih…" ucap gadis itu lirih, lalu dia bertanya. "Senpai…anak baru?"

"Ya, ini hari pertama." Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Sekali lagi maaf soal tabrakan tadi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." ucap Naruto sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Gadis itu menatap punggung Naruto dari kejauhan, lalu dia dikagetkan dengan suara kakak sepupunya.

"Yuki, sedang apa?"

"Ah, Karin-nee. Itu…." Yuki menunjuk pada punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauh. "Dia murid baru, di kelas kakak…"

Karin yang mendengar hal itu, terbelalak dan hampir tidak percaya pada adik sepupunya ini. "Kau serius?!"

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku melihat dengan jelas lambang SS-rank di bajunya."

Karin melihat Naruto dari belakang. Dia penasaran dengan kedatangan anggota baru di kelasnya ini.

_Apa kejutan yang dibawa anak baru itu?_

-TBC

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya…gomen di belum ada adegan berantem /shoot. Tapi kan yang kemarin itu saya bilangnya 'mungkin'…hehehee…./kabur.

**Review**, please? /puppyeyesnojutsu


	3. Our training steps!

Chap. 3 finally up! Maaf untuk kali ini rada pendek...saya ga belajar buat fic ini hehehe *alesan* padahal besok UKK loh~ doain saya ya minna san *bows* saya juga ngedoain kalian yang bakal ujian di masa mendatang ~ /ditabok

Soal kapan 'Uzumaki-Namikaze' itu dijelaskan kayaknya masih lama deh...nunggu Naruto selesai sekolahnya dulu *plak* memang ortunya Naruto dan Sasuke itu penting perannya di masa lalu...jadi nanti aja jelasinnya kalo udah pada hebat semua *dor*

Oh iya...ini kan ceritanya tentang _Twelve Children of the New World_, meski Naruto yang menjadi center, saya tetap wajib dong ngejelasin anak-anak yang lain...ya masak tau2 anak-anak yang lain udah pada jadi hebat aja *dor lagi*

Last, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review! ^^ tapi karena minggu depan ujian saya jadi susah apdet kilat lagi nih kayaknya...hehe.../kabur

Inspirasi saya datang dari **Dawn of Mana**, **Pixiv Fantasia NW** (sudah pasti), **Dream High**, **fic 'Neverland' milik author Riyuki18**, **Final Fantasy**, **Aveyond**, **fic 'Magic in Me' milik author aicchan, Harry Potter, **dan **Rogue Galaxy**.

Soal OC kalian, saya bikin sesuka hati saya di jalur cerita ini. Karena kalian sudah ngepost atas kehendak sendiri...jadi jangan marah ya kalau misalnya OC kalian cuma sebatas numpang lewat, patah hati, luka-luka atau bahkan mati secara kejam. /sujud. OC disini hanya untuk penghias 'sementara' cerita atau karakter antagonis saja...

**PAIRING** : SasuNaru

Genre : Adventure - Fantasy - Friendship _masih untuk saat ini._

* * *

Disclaimer: NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto, kalau punya saya nanti fujoshi pada nosebleed. /kabur

_Pixiv Fantasia is organized by arohaJ_

Seluruh OC yang berada di fanfic ini punya pemiliknya masing-masing.

* * *

Naruto telah belajar tata cara anak sekolahan pada umumnya. Setiap sekolah mereka akan langsung ke kelas dan menunggu gurunya datang memberikan pelajaran. Namun meski telah membaca sebagian tata gedung sekolahnya, Naruto masih tidak tahu kelasnya berada di mana. Maklum saja, sekolah itu luas sekali. Wajar kalau anak baru sepertinya mudah tersesat di sekolah ini. Dia telah menghabiskan waktunya berjalan di sepanjang koridor dan kelas yang berpapan nama 'Advanced Class I' , 'Advanced Class II', dan seterusnya di atas pintu kelas yang dia lewati. Dia sadar sepertinya dia tersesat di koridor Advanced. Terbukti dengan murid-murid Advanced yang menatapnya bingung saat dia berjalan di koridor mereka.

Naruto memutuskan bertanya pada salah satu murid perempuan yang berdiri di dinding koridor disamping pintu kelasnya, yang memperhatikannya. "Maaf, aku baru masuk sekolah hari ini, dan aku tidak bisa menemukan koridor kelasku." tanya Naruto, kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang berkuncir satu, seorang murid Advanced class.

"Senpai, ini gedung dan koridor Advanced. Koridor SS-rank berada di sebelah sana, di lantai tiga, gedung Special." Gadis itu menunjuk pada gedung lain, mata Naruto menembus jendela. Jadi dia salah masuk gedung?

"Astaga, sekolah ini terlalu luas." ucap Naruto menepuk keningnya.

"Tenang saja, senpai lihat belokan di sebelah sana?" kini telunjuk gadis itu menunjuk pada ujung koridor. "Belok kiri, lalu lurus, dan senpai sudah berada di koridor SS-rank." jelas gadis itu lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak, ya. Umm…"

"Namaku Sakurai Yuuki, panggil saja Yuuki. Seluruh gedung di sini menyatu satu sama lain, jadi senpai tidak perlu keluar dulu dari gedung ini."

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih, Yuuki." Naruto tersenyum, sekali lagi mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya. "Namaku Naruto."

"Sama-sama, Naruto-senpai." balas Yuuki lagi. Naruto berjalan meninggalkannya, pergi menuju kelas.

Teman-teman Yuuki yang memperhatikan pembicaraan tadi segera bergerumul dan menanyakan soal Naruto.

"Astaga, Yuuki! Kau berbicara dengan murid baru SS-rank!"

"Dia menanyakan koridor kelasnya, tersesat karena ini hari pertama, tapi yang tadi itu berbeda dengan murid SS-rank lain. Mungkin karena dia masih baru?" tanya Yuuki pada dirinya sendiri, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Aku harap dia tidak sesombong murid SS-rank….dia lumayan manis." ucap salah satu teman perempuannya, terpesona pada wajah Naruto.

"Aku rasa dia orangnya baik. Tapi entahlah, dia bisa berubah menjadi sombong seperti murid SS-rank yang lain." ucap Yuuki.

"Yah, walau mereka sebenarnya pantas untuk sombong sih…." jelas satu temannya yang lain. "Siapa namanya, Yuuki?"

"Naruto."

Semua teman yang mendengarnya hanya ber-oh ria, lalu mereka memilih untuk masuk ke kelas. Meninggalkan Yuuki yang masih diluar, menatap dari kaca jendela koridor SS-rank yang lengang, hanya pemuda berambut pirang yang bertanya padanya tadi sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

_'Aku harap kau tidak berubah menjadi sombong seperti mereka…yang memiliki kekuatan.' _batin Yuuki dalam hati.

.

Naruto melihat kelasnya di depan mata, di atas pintunya ada papan hijau bertuliskan 'SS-rank'. Yakin kalau itu kelasnya, dia berjalan dengan mantap menyusuri koridor. Perasaannya campur aduk, dia akan bertemu dengan murid kelas yang lainnya, diajari oleh seorang guru dan bertemu Sasuke, orang yang memikul beban sama seperti dirinya.

Tunggu, kok pikirannya berlabuh pada si pantat ayam itu?

Naruto menggeleng cepat, menghilangkan Sasuke dari pikirannya. Baru saja dia akan memutar knop pintu, namun pintu itu sudah ada yang membuka dari dalam. Seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata menatapnya, lalu gadis itu tersenyum.

"Halo, anak baru! Selamat datang di kelas ini!" sambut Karin ramah kepada Naruto. Karin lalu mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas. Karin membiarkan Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, hanya tersedia enam bangku beserta mejanya, tiga di depan dan tiga di belakang, serta meja untuk pengajar di samping papan tulis. Kelas itu berisi empat orang murid laki-laki selain dirinya. Matanya beradu sedetik dengan mata Sasuke yang mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Umm…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Mengerti dengan Naruto yang masih gugup, Karin memperkenalkan dirinya dan anggota kelas itu.

"Namaku Karin. Bisa kau lihat aku satu-satunya perempuan di kelas ini." Senyum Karin ramah sembari memperkenalkan diri.

"Pemuda besar yang duduk di situ namanya Juugo." Karin menunjuk pada Juugo yang duduk di barisan belakang.

"Di sampingnya adalah Sai, lihat, ciri khasnya yaitu senyum aneh selalu terhias di wajahnya." Jelas Karin pada Naruto memperhatikan Sai yang hanya tersenyum menatap mereka.

"Dan pemuda berambut putih itu namanya Houzuki Suigetsu." ucap Karin setengah ketus. Naruto memilih tidak berkomentar walau dia menyadari nada suara Karin yang meninggi saat memperkenalkan Sui, sementara yang diperkenalkan melihat Naruto sebentar lalu hanya diam.

"Yang terakhir…pemuda yang sedang melihat keluar itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke…" ucap Karin dengan suara yang lembut namun lirih. Naruto tidak memperhatikan Sasuke, namun dia menatap wajah Karin yang terhias senyum tipis. Naruto bisa merasakan kelembutan di mata gadis itu saat menatap Sasuke…yang berarti gadis itu menyukainya.

"Lalu, siapa namamu?" pertanyaan Karin yang kembali menatapnya sedikit membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Namaku Naruto…" jelas Naruto, memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau berasal dari mana? Oh ya, bolehkan aku memanggilmu Naru saja?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Aku berasal dari desa kecil yang cukup jauh dari sini, dan aku belum pernah bersekolah sebelumnya. Dan ya, boleh saja, kok. " terang Naruto, menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Oh…kalau begitu, Naru, sebentar lagi Itachi-sensei datang. Tempat dudukmu di situ." tunjuk Karin pada meja tengah di barisan depan. Naruto berterima kasih pada Karin dan duduk di kursi, diikuti Karin yang duduk di kursinya sendiri, di sebelah kanan Naruto.

_'Entah kenapa aku merasa akrab dengan anak ini…Naruto, siapa kau sebenarnya?'_ batin Karin bertanya-tanya soal Naruto.

Pintu terbuka, seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas. Itachi berdiri di hadapan para muridnya, memperhatikan Naruto.

"Selamat datang, murid baru. Perkenalkan, aku wali kelas SS-rank, Uchiha Itachi. Kuharap kau tidak akan menjadi beban dan dapat mengikuti pelajaran serta melakukan tugas misi dengan baik. Kau terlambat dua bulan, dan bagi kelas ini, itu jarak yang cukup besar." jelas Itachi pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, "Baik, Itachi-sensei."

"Karena itulah kau akan menerima jam pelajaran tambahan seusai pulang sekolah, akan ada seorang guru yang akan mengajarimu." jelasnya lagi pada Naruto yang hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Itachi-sensei, kita belajar apa hari ini? Racun? Elemen? ….atau fungsi weapon?" hela Suigetsu bosan.

"Sejarah Iblis."

"APA?! Se…sejarah?!" seru Suigetsu kaget, Karin hanya menyeringai.

"Kau pasti akan dapat hukuman~" ucap Karin meledek.

"Ck!" Suigetsu mendecak kesal, kedua tangannya terlipat. Naruto memandanginya dengan tatapan 'sweatdrop.

"Sejarah itu salah satu kelemahannya." jelas Karin pada Naruto.

"_Ancestors _kaum Iblis di dunia berasal dari neraka, dikatakan mereka adalah mahkluk kegelapan, namun mereka memilih untuk hidup di dunia ini." jelas Itachi mulai menerangkan pelajaran, murid-muridnya fokus memperhatikan, kecuali Suigetsu yang tidak bisa konsentrasi karena dia benci sekali sama mata pelajaran yang satu ini.

_'Kaum iblis…apa nanti teman kita ada yang berasal dari kaum itu?' _batin Naruto, namun tetap mendengarkan pelajaran. _'Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh mereka ya?'_

.

_Blacksmith village of Loghorn, Lorimar continent._

Ino sedang berlatih elemen kristalnya. Di hadapannya banyak papan target, berguna untuk melatih akurasinya. Dengan satu ayunan jari, sebuah kristal bening meluncur dari jari ino, tapi sayang, kristal itu tidak mengenai titik paling tengah di papan targetnya. Ino mendecak kesal, sudah seminggu dia berlatih seperti ini, namun akurasinya masih payah. Dengan tidak sabaran dia meluncurkan kristal-kristalnya dari sepuluh jari tangannya, lagi-lagi, tidak ada yang mengenai titik tengah!

"Ino!" panggil Inoichi kepada putri satu-satunya itu. Inoichi melihat putrinya berlatih dari kejauhan, di atas kabin pondok latihan.

"Ya papa?" jawab Ino cepat dan setengah berteriak di tengah sesi latihannya bersama guru utusan pemerintah yang sedari tadi mengawasinya.

"Jangan gegabah dan kurang sabaran seperti itu! Konsentrasi!" teriak Inoichi menyemangati putrinya.

'_Ck! Aku tahu! Tapi tetap saja sulit!'_ batin Ino kesal. Dia menarik nafas dalam, lalu memejamkan matanya. _'Relax, Ino. Relax…bayangkan titik itu sebagai musuh yang berada tepat di hadapanmu…' _tangan kanan Ino terangkat perlahan, telunjuknya mengarah pada satu titik. _'…dan luncurkan!'_

Kristal runcing itu mengenai titik tengahnya, seketika, papan target itu ikut terbungkus dalam kristal Ino yang semakin melebar. Ino membuka matanya dan terbelalak senang. Ayah dan gurunya bertepuk tangan menyemangatinya.

"Bagus! Kau benar-benar _pigeon_ yang hebat dan cantik!" teriak Inoichi senang atas putrinya.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku _pigeon_!" balas Ino tidak terima.

_'Tunggulah, teman-temanku…aku juga akan menjadi kuat agar tidak menjadi beban!'_ tekadnya mantap.

.

_Arbeel Forest, outside capital city of Arbeel, Wendell continent._

Neji menarik tangan Hinata yang berlari tertatih karena berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan kakinya. Berkali-kali Hinata protes, "Pelan-pelan, Neji-niisan!" setiap kali gadis itu hampir tersandung. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai berhenti di sebuah danau indah yang tersembunyi….Hinata terkejut dan kagum, dia belum pernah kemari sebelumnya.

"Aku menemukan ini tadi pagi, Hinata. Ini tempat yang cocok untuk latihan. Kita bisa berlatih sendiri." ucap Neji pada Hinata yang masih menatap danau itu.

"Ta—tapi, kita sudah menerima latihan dari otou-san dan Hizashi-jiisan sebagai bagian dari pemerintahan militer…lalu soal sekolah, bagaimana?" balas Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Kita akan tetap menerima latihan dari mereka dan sekolah, namun kita bisa kemari untuk berlatih sendiri tanpa mereka, Hinata. Ini tempat yang sempurna, aku yakin tidak ada yang mengetahui tempat ini." terang Neji, meyakinkan Hinata.

"Ba-baik, Neji-niisan. Kapan kita akan berlatih di sini?" tanya gadis itu.

"Waktu bebas kita hanya di akhir minggu. Hinata, kau siap melepaskan waktu bebasmu?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…lagipula waktu bebas hanya dihabiskan di rumah saja…" angguk Hinata mengiyakan.

Neji tersenyum puas dengan persetujuan Hinata. "Tapi, kita akan berlatih jauh lebih keras di sini. Dengan begitu, kita akan bisa lebih kuat lagi…" ucap Neji lirih, sambil merangkul adik sepupunya.

"Dan kita bisa melindungi semuanya…" lanjut Hinata, tersenyum lembut.

.

Jam pelajaran sekolah telah usai, murid-murid telah kembali ke asrama mereka. Naruto yang masih di kelas, menunggu akan kedatangan guru pelajaran tambahan sesuai yang diinstruksikan Itachi. Bosan dan kesal menunggu, dia membuka tasnya dan meraih kotak kecil berisi batu Kyuubi, berniat berbicara dengannya, namun tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, membuat Naruto tidak jadi mengeluarkan kotak itu dari tasnya.

Seorang laki-laki berseragam guru, rambutnya putih mencuat, hampir seluruh wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ditutupi dengan kain hitam dan _iron _bandana yang dimiringkan, menutupi mata kirinya. Guru itu memperhatikan Naruto, lalu berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu yang duduk di kursinya.

"Seperti yang bisa kau tebak, aku adalah gurumu. Kita akan berlatih seusai pulang sekolah demi mengejar ketinggalan dua bulan." jelas Kakashi.

"Ba…baik, sensei." Naruto langsung berdiri dan membungkuk, memberi hormat. Meredam rasa kesalnya karena guru ini terlambat hampir satu jam.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Kita bisa langsung pergi ke lapangan tempat latihan, Naruto."

Kakashi berjalan ke luar kelas, diikuti Naruto yang mengekor. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Naruto melihat Kakashi yang sedang membaca sebuah buku….tapi dia tidak tahu buku apa itu. Tidak mau bertanya dan menginterupsi gurunya…akhirnya dia diam saja sampai lapangan.

"Aku sudah tahu tentangmu yang bertakdir sama seperti Sasuke, jadi tidak perlu segan mengeluarkan kekuatanmu di sini. Lapangan ini khusus tempat latihan _Special class_, telah diberi sihir yang cukup untuk meredam ledakan dan retakan di tanah, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Mengamuklah sepuasnya."

"Ano…Kakashi-sensei. Aku baru sekali mengeluarkan kekuatanku." terang Naruto yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara melepas kekuatannya.

"Aku tahu, sudah diceritakan oleh Jiraiya. Nah…" Kakashi bertepuk tangan sekali, lalu dari dalam tanah muncul banyak sekali boneka kayu yang berderetan, hampir memenuhi lapangan.

Naruto hanya memandangi boneka-boneka itu yang perlahan mencuat ke atas tanah.

"Konsentrasikan kekuatanmu, dan bakar boneka kayu yang itu." tunjuk Kakashi pada salah satu boneka kayu di hadapan mereka.

"Umm…" Naruto bingung karena dia tidak tahu caranya.

Kakashi melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat bingung, dia menghela nafas. "Pusatkan pikiranmu, bayangkan api membungkus boneka itu."

Naruto mengangguk, menatap lekat-lekat targetnya, memusatkan pikirannya seperti kata Kakashi. Tiba-tiba, boneka itu terbakar api yang besar. Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu caranya, namun, kau harus bisa mengontrol apimu."

"Caranya, sensei?"

"Masih dengan kekuatan pikiran, namun perlu dikontrol. Sekarang, kau bakar boneka di sebelahnya, tapi bagian kepala saja."

Naruto mencoba, namun dia kembali membakar seluruh tubuh boneka itu. Dia kembali melakukannya dengan boneka lain, terus begitu hingga dia mengulang sampai tujuh kali, dan yang kedelapan kalinya, dia berhasil membakar kepalanya saja.

"Tangan kanan."

Naruto langsung mengerti ucapan Kakashi. Dia berkonsentrasi membakar tangan kanan boneka, sekarang dia mengulang lima kali.

"Kedua kaki."

Masih lima kali mengulang sampai berhasil.

"Badannya saja."

Mengulang tiga kali.

"Kedua mata."

"Hah?" kali ini Naruto bersuara. Boneka itu memang jelas terlihat bagian mata dan wajahnya, tapi itu kan hanya goresan tinta…

"Buat apimu hanya membakar daerah matanya saja."

"Uh…" energi Naruto sudah banyak terkuras, peluh menetes dari pelipisnya. Dan kini dia masih harus berkonsentrasi keras lagi.

Setelah perjuangan keras sebelas kali mengulang, Naruto akhirnya berhasil. Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di tanah, nafasnya tersengal. Memang dia tidak banyak bergerak sejak datang ke lapangan ini, namun karena pikirannya dipakai terus menerus untuk memusatkan kekuatan, tubuhnya juga terkena dampak lelah.

Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya tidak sanggup lagi, Kakashi memutuskan menyudahi latihan mereka. Dia menyuruh Naruto kembali ke asrama.

"Terima kasih untuk latihan hari ini, sensei. Besok aku akan berjuang lebih keras lagi." ucap Naruto sembari membungkuk hormat, sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Ya, ya…" jawab Kakashi mengangguk malas, lalu dalam sekejap, dia menghilang.

Naruto berjalan begitu lemas sampai hampir menabrak dinding atau terjatuh. Beberapa murid yang berada di lobi asrama menatapnya, sebenarnya mereka ingin menawarkan bantuan, tapi begitu tahu kalau Naruto itu SS-rank…mereka tidak jadi menawarkan karena merasa inferior terhadapnya. Hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada Naruto yang terhuyung menuju kamarnya sendirian.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di depan pintu kamarnya, untung saja di sini pakai Lift. Dia segera masuk dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Karena kelelahan dan hari memang sudah malam, dia akhirnya tertidur.

.

_Remains of St. Eminence, Silvaria: secret city of Sky Angels, above Topple continent._

Haruno Sakura terbang sampai ke wilayah terlarang, sisa-sisa dari kuil suci Eminence yang hancur belasan tahun yang lalu. Gadis malaikat itu menghindari kejaran iblis yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di Silvaria, kota rahasia malaikat langit yang berada tepat di atas Angel Kingdom. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, Iblis itu masih mengejarnya! Iblis itu menyerang Sakura dengan beberapa sihir, semuanya meleset karena Sakura yang menghindar gesit, dan sihir itu menghancurkan pilar dan beberapa patung yang memang sudah rusak.

_'Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa iblis bisa berada di sini dan mengejarku? Aku hanya tahu sihir penyembuh, bukan sihir menyerang!' _batin Sakura, dia masih terbang dengan cepat di sekitar area itu yang sama sekali tidak ada orang, karena letaknya jauh dari kota.

_'Apa alasan—SIAL! MENGHINDAR!'_ –terlambat. Sakura terlempar begitu sihir yang dilemparkan iblis itu ke arah Sakura meledak, membuat gadis itu terkapar di tanah, namun kesadaran gadis itu masih ada. Sakura melihat jelas sosok iblis yang menyerangnya, berdiri menatap Sakura yang tidak berdaya….

_'Sakit…'_

_'Sayapku terluka…'_

Iblis itu mengucapkan sesuatu…seperti mantera dan mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi. Dia akan menyerang Sakura lagi!

_'Dia akan membunuhku!' _ jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Dia tidak mau mati sekarang.

Bola sihir peledak kembali terbentuk di atas tangan kanan iblis itu yang terangkat tinggi…lalu iblis itu terbang, dijatuhkannya bola peledak itu ke bawah, meluncur ke arah Sakura yang tergeletak di tanah, terlalu sakit untuk bergerak, tidak cukup waktu untuk menghindar….gadis itu memejamkan matanya pasrah, menerima kematian. Setidaknya dia tidak akan dicemooh oleh teman sebayanya lagi karena dia adalah seorang _rare breed_, setidaknya dia tidak akan membahayakan kota karena ledakan-ledakan yang dibuat si iblis ini….

_'Setidaknya aku…'_

Bom itu meledak, semuanya menjadi putih…lalu gelap.

.

_Exactly below the Remains of St. Eminence, Viola hills, Topple continent._

Sabaku Gaara yang sedang berlatih malam tiba-tiba melihat langit yang bertaburan bintang dan…astaga! _'Itu seorang malaikat yang jatuh!'_ dengan sigap Gaara memunculkan sayapnya dan terbang menyelamatkan malaikat perempuan berambut merah muda dan berbaju putih dengan bercak darah dari luka-luka di tubuh dan sayapnya.

_'Tapi telinga gadis ini aneh…' _batin Gaara, sembari membawa gadis malaikat itu turun dan menidurkannya di atas tanah, pemuda itu merasakan hawa kegelapan di atasnya, seorang iblis sedang terbang memperhatikan mereka.

_'Iblis…dengan tanduk berbentuk seperti itu dia pasti berasal dari ras iblis Norgald…kenapa dia bisa berada di sini?' _batin Gaara menatap tajam pada iblis yang melayang jauh di atasnya. _'Tempatnya sangat jauh di selatan…'_

Gaara terkejut begitu bom sihir dijatuhkan iblis itu bagai hujan. Gaara segera membuat perlindungan dari tanah, dia membuat kubah tebal yang melindunginya dan gadis malaikat itu. Tanah bergetar begitu bom itu meledak ketika menabrak kubah tanahnya. Gaara tidak menyerah dan hanya bertahan, dia membuat kubahnya berduri dan menyerang iblis itu, membuat serangan hujan bomnya berhenti.

Gaara menghilangkan kubahnya. Iblis itu sudah tidak ada lagi, hawa jahat yang dirasakan Gaara menghilang. Pemuda itu memperhatikan sekitarnya sebentar, setelah yakin iblis itu benar-benar sudah pergi, Gaara memutuskan membawa gadis malaikat itu ke rumah untuk diobati.

_'Rare breed…persilangan malaikat dengan elf…ternyata jenis itu ada.' _batinnya, sambil menggendong gadis malaikat itu a la putri ke rumah.

_"Gaara…"_

Gaara tersentak begitu mendengar siapa yang memanggilnya. "Leone?", liriknya pada anting coklat yang dipakai di kiri telinganya.

_"Gadis malaikat ini…dia memiliki takdir yang sama denganmu."_

"Apa?" tanya Gaara, namun sang roh tanah tidak menjawab. "Hey, Leone! Beritahu aku!"

Leone masih tidak menjawabnya. Gaara menghela nafas.

_'Garis takdir yang sama…berarti dia juga anak dalam ramalan. Dia pasti dari kota langit, jatuh karena serangan iblis itu.'_

_'Kasihan, tubuhnya penuh luka. Apa elemen yang dipegang gadis ini?'_

_'Kenapa iblis itu bisa datang ke kota langit? Tujuannya apa?'_

Beragam pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiran Gaara yang sedang menunggu Temari mengobati gadis itu. Beruntung saat ini kakaknya yaitu Temari sedang menginap di rumahnya.

_'Iblis yang masuk ke kota langit…menyerang salah satu anak dalam ramalan…'_

Gaara yang terduduk dan melipat kedua tangannya langsung berdiri begitu menyadari sesuatu.

_'Akatsuki…'_

-TBC

**Review** dong?~


	4. It's starting

Saya kembali~ hola! \w/ **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK READERS & REVIEWERS! **/rolls~

Gomen ne, udah seminggu yah? Heheehe XD /digaplok. Maklum yaa saya ujian dan mesti nyicil2 tugas yang menggilaaakk~ /curcol.

Maaf pendek lagi yah otl beneran maaf banget otl otl

Inspirasi saya datang dari **Dawn of Mana**, **Pixiv Fantasia NW** (sudah pasti), **Dream High**, **fic 'Neverland' milik author Riyuki18**, **Final Fantasy**, **Aveyond**, **fic 'Magic in Me' milik author aicchan, Harry Potter, **dan **Rogue Galaxy**.

Soal OC kalian, saya bikin sesuka hati saya di jalur cerita ini. Karena kalian sudah ngepost atas kehendak sendiri...jadi jangan marah ya kalau misalnya OC kalian patah hati, luka-luka atau bahkan mati secara kejam. /sujud. OC disini hanya untuk penghias 'sementara' cerita atau karakter antagonis saja...

**PAIRING** : SasuNaru

* * *

Disclaimer: NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto, kalau punya saya nanti fujoshi pada nosebleed. /kabur

_Pixiv Fantasia is organized by arohaJ_

Seluruh OC yang berada di fanfic ini punya pemiliknya masing-masing.

* * *

Gaara terduduk di koridor rumahnya, menunggu Temari yang sedang merawat luka-luka gadis malaikat misterius, salah satu anak dalam ramalan, yang beberapa waktu lalu diserang oleh iblis tidak dikenal. Dirinya terlalu sibuk memikirkan tentang Akatsuki, sampai Kankurou yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya tidak ia pedulikan. Kankurou menghela nafas, dia tahu kalau adiknya sudah bersikap seperti ini, lebih baik didiamkan saja. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting mengusik pikirannya. Pasrah, Kankurou akhirnya memilih duduk di sebelah Gaara dan ikut menunggu dalam diam.

Tidak beberapa lama, Temari keluar dari kamar, dia menghela nafas lega dan mengusap peluh di wajahnya. Gaara langsung berdiri, bertanya pada kakak perempuannya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah begitu parah?" tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Dia terluka cukup parah, aku hanya bisa memberikan pertolongan pertama. Luka-lukanya sudah kubersihkan dan aku obati. Tapi kondisi sayapnya memprihatinkan, tulang sayapnya beberapa ada yang patah dan itu memperburuk kondisinya." jelas Temari.

"Kita harus membawanya ke kota utama untuk diberi perawatan medis yang memadai." ucap Gaara, khawatir.

"Tidak, sebenarnya tidak perlu seperti itu, Gaara. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan dalam gadis itu, dia memulihkan dirinya sendiri."

"Bakat alami seorang _healer?_" tanya Kankurou di belakang Gaara.

Temari mengangguk, dia berusaha meyakinkan Gaara. "Tenang saja, dia hanya butuh cukup istirahat. Aliran _mana_ miliknya yang spesial, memulihkan luka-lukanya lebih cepat dari yang kita bayangkan."

Gaara hanya diam. Dia berjalan melewati Temari, berdiri menatap gadis malaikat yang terbaring lemah.

"Kau mengenal gadis itu, Gaara? Kau datang ke rumah dengan panik sambil menggendong gadis itu dan langsung meminta Temari untuk merawatnya. Bahkan kami yang ikut panik tidak sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk bertanya." tanya Kankurou, duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Siapa gadis itu, Gaara?" Temari ikut bertanya.

Gaara menarik nafas, matanya masih menatap gadis itu. "Aku sedang berlatih malam seperti biasa, tiba-tiba dari langit gadis malaikat ini jatuh, karena itu aku langsung menolongnya. Pasti dia berasal dari kota langit karena aku belum pernah melihatnya di kota utama."

"Kau langsung membawanya kemari?"

"Tidak. Aku merasakan hawa kegelapan di udara, dan benar saja, ada iblis yang sepertinya menyerang gadis ini, menatap kami dari kejauhan."

"Iblis? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Temari yang shock mendengar, bukan hanya dia, Kankurou juga sampai berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana iblis bisa berada di kota langit dan menyerang gadis ini. Iblis itu akhirnya juga menyerangku, saat aku menyerangnya balik, dia tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku langsung membawa gadis itu ke rumah dan meminta Temari merawatnya."

"Ada kemungkinan iblis itu akan menyerang lagi karena dia mengincar gadis ini, bukan? Gaara, kau dalam bahaya! Bagaimana kalau iblis itu tahu kau adalah anak takdir?" tanya Temari cemas.

"Iblis itu pasti sudah tahu aku adalah salah satu anak takdir sejak dia menyerangku…karena dia menyerang gadis ini."

"Maksudmu, Gaara?"

"Gadis ini juga salah satu anak takdir, yang baru kuketahui sebelum sampai di sini."

"APA?" lagi-lagi Temari dan Kankurou terkejut dengan penjelasan dari Gaara.

"Roh tanah yang memberitahu, dia bilang gadis ini memikul tanggung jawab sepertiku." terang Gaara lagi.

"Berarti kalian berdua dalam bahaya besar…" Temari melipat kedua tangannya. "Kita harus memberitahukannya pada pemerintah!"

"Tidak, jangan dulu. Biarkan gadis ini menjadi rahasia kita saja." tolak Gaara, tidak setuju dengan Temari.

"Tapi, Gaara, adalah kewajiban untuk menginformasikan anak takdir yang baru ditemukan!" jelas Kankurou mendukung Temari.

"Percayalah, memberitahu pemerintah pusat hanya akan membuat masalah semakin sulit. Banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, dan merahasiakan keberadaan gadis ini adalah yang terbaik."

Kankurou dan Temari diam. Tenggelam dalam dua pilihan, memberitahukan gadis ini, anak dalam ramalan pada pemerintah adalah sebuah kewajiban mutlak bagi seluruh orang tanpa terkecuali. Sementara Gaara mengusulkan untuk merahasiakan keberadaan gadis ini dari pemerintah. Perlu kalian tahu, pemerintah menyediakan hukuman berat bagi orang yang merahasiakan keberadaan anak takdir. Mereka belum memutuskan, namun Gaara sudah bicara lagi.

"Keselamatan gadis ini—bukan," Gaara meralat kata-katanya. "—keselamatan kami, para anak takdir, bukan milik pemerintah. Keselamatan kami berada di tangan kami sendiri." ucap Gaara mantap.

"Gaara….apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?" tanya Temari, ragu-ragu dan khawatir.

"Sangat yakin. Sisanya akan kujelaskan setelah gadis ini sadar. Apa kalian percaya padaku?" tanya Gaara, menoleh pada kedua kakaknya. Kankurou dan Temari saling bertatapan, kemudian mereka mengangguk dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, Gaara, kami percaya padamu. Lalu soal gadis ini bagaimana kelanjutannya?" seru Kankurou, telah sepakat dengan Temari.

"Biarkan dia tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu." jawab Gaara.

"Ya, ya—kami juga akan membiarkannya di sini selama yang kau mau, Gaara. Tapi soal telinga gadis itu…jelas sekali dia _rare breed_." jelas Temari.

"_Rare breed _termuda yang pertama kali aku lihat." Kankurou menambahi.

Gaara hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

"Haah…merahasiakan keberadaan anak takdir baru yang juga seorang _rare breed_ muda dari kota langit…"

"…pasti hukumannya dua kali lipat." Kankurou dan Temari sama-sama dibuat pusing memikirkan hukuman yang akan mereka terima seandainya pemerintah tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Kalian kembalilah ke kota besok dan bersikap seolah tidak tahu." kali ini Gaara bicara.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Gaara? Bulan depan kau sudah harus mengikuti tes sekolah sihir itu…lalu gadis ini?"

"Aku akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya."

Kankurou dan Temari mengangguk. Mereka percayakan semuanya pada Gaara, dia tahu yang terbaik.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tersentak. Tubuhnya masih dalam balutan seragam sejak kemarin, bahkan sampai sepatunya pun lupa dia lepas. Segera dilihatnya jam yang berdiri di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat jarum jam yang menunjuk angka delapan. Naruto langsung bangkit melepas sepatu dan mengeluarkan batu Kyuubi dari dalam tasnya.

"KYUU! AKU TERLAMBAT!" teriak Naruto histeris.

_"Kau lupa mengeluarkanku dari dalam tasmu, jadi aku tidak bisa membangunkanmu."_

"Apa yang aku harus lakukan, Kyuu?! Aku tidak mau disuruh membersihkan kandang Cerberus!" teriak Naruto lagi, panik. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

_"Haah…sudah cepat kau mandi dulu!"_

"Tapi Kyuu, aku sudah telat!"

_"Sementara kau berteriak panik di sini, kau akan semakin telat! Cepat mandi sana!"_

Tanpa protes lagi Naruto langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Langsung terdengar suara deburan air dari dalam, tanda Naruto mungkin sudah membuka kran shower bahkan sebelum bajunya dilepas. Kyuubi terkekeh geli, Naruto salah membaca jam! Karena Naruto masih belum sadar benar, dia salah melihat jam menjadi jam delapan, padahal masih jam tujuh kurang dua puluh menit. Tidak sampai lima menit, Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan mulai mengacak lemari pakaian. Memakai baju seragamnya yang bersih dan merapikan penampilan seadanya. Baru saja saat dia akan mengambil tas, Kyuubi langsung bicara.

_"Hei, gaki. Kau tidak salah melihat jam? Ini baru pukul tujuh pagi."_

"Hah?!" Naruto langsung melotot pada jam yang belasan menit lalu dia lihat. Memang benar, ini masih jam tujuh pagi! Naruto langsung bernafas lega dan menepuk keningnya. Setidaknya dia tidak akan disuruh membersihkan kandang Cerberus. Kemarin siang Karin mengajaknya untuk mengenalkan bagian-bagian sekolah, dan ketika mereka sampai di kandang Cerberus yang tertutup seperti penjara jeruji besi itu….ugh. Bau sekali!

Naruto bergidik ngeri saat dia mengingat Cerberus yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kegelapan, anjing mengerikan berkepala tiga itu menabrak jeruji besi raksasa, membuat dia dan Karin mundur beberapa langkah. Hii…melihat air liurnya yang menjijikan menetes…ugh. Siapa yang sudi kalau disuruh membersihkan kandang itu? Lebih baik dia disuruh membersihkan seluruh sekolah kecuali kandang Cerberus!

"Uhh…" Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, merasa mual.

_"Kau sakit?" _tanya Kyuubi khawatir.

"Tidak, Kyuu. Aku langsung mual begitu ingat kandang Cerberus itu. Hii….menjijikan! Tidak sudi kalau disuruh membersihkannya!" jawab Naruto.

_"Yasudah, tidak perlu diingat lagi. Cepat kau sarapan dan berangkat sekolah."_

"Iya, tapi hari ini aku makan apa ya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

_'Padahal kemarin tubuhnya sangat kelelahan karena intensitas latihan berat yang mendadak, dan sekarang dia sudah segar lagi. Yah, memang begitulah anugerah dari keturunan Uzumaki.'_

.

_Hyuuga's territory, capital city of Arbeel, Wendell continent._

Neji mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata yang sudah keduapuluh kalinya. Heran, tidak biasanya Hinata tidak membuka pintu begitu Neji mengetuk. Meskipun kesal, Neji akan berusaha menahan emosinya pada Hinata. Mereka memang dilahirkan sebagai saudara sepupu, namun ikatan yang terbentuk sedari mereka kecil membuat mereka dekat seperti saudara kandung.

Hari ini sekolah akan memberikan misi baru bagi mereka, yang diperkirakan akan memakan waktu tiga bulan penyelesaian. Memang cukup menguras waktu dan tenaga, namun nilai poin yang menjamin kelulusan begitu besar kalau misi ini berhasil juga tidak bisa diabaikan.

"Hinata! Hei, kita bisa telat!" Neji mengetuk pintu kamar sambil berteriak memanggil adik sepupunya itu, kini yang ke-21 kali.

Butuh dua detik bagi Hinata yang membuka pintu itu dari dalam dengan keras. Membuat kakak sepupunya terkejut dan melotot begitu melihat Hinata. Memang saat ini penampilan Hinata sudah terlihat siap untuk pergi ke sekolah dan menerima misi baru mereka—tapi nafas gadis itu tersengal, seperti habis berlatih stamina berat. Neji yang melihat tarikan nafas Hinata yang tidak teratur sontak langsung khawatir dan memegang tubuh gadis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata? Ada apa?"

"Neji-niisan…" Hinata masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Neji langsung membawanya masuk kembali ke kamar dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Neji berniat memanggil _healer_ pribadi keluarga Hyuuga, tapi tangan Hinata yang menarik ujung baju pemuda itu menahannya.

"Hinata…kau sakit?" ucap Neji khawatir pada adik sepupunya. Dia memilih posisi berlutut di lantai, menghadap Hinata. Diraihnya tangan kecil Hinata dan dielus-elusnya punggung tangan gadis itu, sebuah gerakan sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya.

"Ni…nii-san..."

Neji dibuat terkejut lagi dengan Hinata yang menunduk menatapnya, iris lavender yang sama seperti miliknya mulai basah, sedetik kemudian air mata mengalir deras dari sang _Heiress Hyuga_. Neji tidak mampu berkata apapun, dia langsung duduk di samping Hinata dan memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Hinata terus terisak selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya dia bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Neji lembut. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Hinata, sementara yang lain mengusap surai panjang gadis itu.

"Nii-san…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata yang memang pemalu dan sedikit bicara.

"Sejak tadi kau hanya terus memanggilku…sebenarnya apa yang mau kau ceritakan?" kali ini Neji membiarkan Hinata menyenderkan kepala di bahunya, mencari kelembutan dan rasa nyaman yang berada pada dirinya.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam, kembali menahan tangis. "Cerva…memberitahuku…" Hinata bicara terbata-bata. "Anak pembawa cahaya dan tanah…dalam bahaya besar…" gadis itu menarik nafas lagi sampai kalimatnya selesai. "Roh cahaya meminta tolong pada kita…nii-san…cepat…!" iris lavender gadis itu menatap dalam mata kakaknya. Neji yang melihat ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas di mata Hinata segera memeluk gadis itu, menenangkannya.

"Misi kita berada di Angel kingdom, " ucap Neji, masih mendekap adiknya. "Itu adalah tempat Gaara, pelindung roh tanah. Tapi kita tidak tahu keberadaan pelindung cahaya, Hinata."

"Neji-niisan…" lirih gadis itu.

"Apa, Hinata?" jawab Neji lembut.

"Sekolah…masih sempat?"

"Tidak, kita terlambat."

"Ma…maafkan aku, niisan. Gara-gara aku…" lirih Hinata lagi, merasa bersalah.

"Hari ini kita tidak sekolah, kita akan menerima dan menjalankan misi, jadi kurasa tidak ada hukuman."

"Tapi, niisan…" gadis itu masih merasa khawatir.

"Sudahlah, jika kita jelaskan pada otousan dan Hiashi-jiisan, mereka pasti akan mengerti." terang Neji, meyakinkan Hinata.

"Ba...baik, niisan." Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

_'Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Hinata menangis tadi? Kurasa Hinata menyembunyikan cerita yang lain…'_ batin Neji, sembari tangannya membelai surai keunguan milik Hinata dengan lembut.

.

_Ino's special training ground, Blacksmith village of Loghorn, Lorimar continent._

Ayah dari gadis pelindung roh kristal itu tidak bisa menemaninya latihan karena ada pekerjaan, namun gadis itu mengambil sikap tidak peduli. Dia tidak mau disebut anak manja. Ino lebih suka berlatih sendiri dan berkonsentrasi daripada diganggu karena teriakan penuh semangat dari ayahnya itu.

Yamanaka Ino berdiri tegap, di kedua tangannya muncul kristal yang membungkus sampai siku. Kali ini, dia akan berlatih bertarung jarak dekat, memanfaatkan kristalnya untuk memperkuat hantaman yang akan diberikan kepada musuh. Dengan cepat, Ino meninju batu besar di hadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Nyatanya bukan batu besar itu yang hancur, namun kristalnya yang langsung retak. Untung saja hal itu tidak berefek pada tangannya. Segera, gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Batu sialan!" umpat gadis bersurai pirang yang diikat satu itu. _'Huh, kupikir ini hal mudah! Padahal setahuku kristal jauh lebih keras daripada batu!' _batin Ino kesal. Ya, Ino memang tidak salah, kristal memang lebih keras daripada batu. Tapi kenapa batu itu tidak hancur saat Ino menghantamnya?

"Kau terlalu gegabah, Ino." Jelas sensei yang melatihnya.

"Uh, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Ino kesal.

"Fokus." hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sensei yang melatihnya. Dengan santai, sensei itu pun pergi menghilang, meninggalkan Ino berlatih sendiri. Tenang saja, Ino tidak akan malas-malasan. Asuma sudah memasang perangkap sekaligus hewan mata-mata yang memenuhi lapangan latihan. Kalau Ino terlihat malas-malasan, hewan-hewan itu akan menyerangnya, otomatis membuat Ino meladeni mereka, sekaligus membuatnya berlatih. Jangan ditanya hewan apa yang dipasang Asuma. Beberapa dari mereka saja sudah membuat Ino bergidik ketakutan.

"ASUMA-SENSEI! CUMA ITU JAWABANMU?!" teriak Ino marah. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya dengan pikiran seperti latihan akurasi kemarin?

Tunggu.

_'Fokus…'_ mata Ino memperhatikan kristal di lengannya yang sudah tidak retak. Kini pandangannya beralih pada batu besar yang menjadi targetnya. Gadis _pigeon_ itu segera mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan senseinya itu.

_'Heh, jadi begitu. Aku mengerti sekarang.'_

Dengan mantap, Ino melangkahkan kakinya kembali mendekati batu besar itu. Dia memperhatikan batu besar itu dengan teliti, setelah menemukan titik yang pas untuk dia hantam, Ino memasang sikap menyerang. Dihantamnya satu titik di batu itu bahkan tanpa mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, namun kali ini bukan kristal di tangannya yang retak, tapi batu besar itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

Senang dia berhasil, Ino melompat-lompat kegirangan. Tidak menyadari kalau di belakangnya ada seseorang yang menyeringai, memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

Tiba-tiba hewan-hewan milik Asuma muncul, keluar dari dalam tanah. Mereka menggeram dan memasang sikap tarung. Ino langsung diam. Memangnya dia bermalas-malasan?

"H-hei…aku tidak bermalas-malasan, kan? Aku cuma sedang senang sedikit dan aku akan melanjutkan latihan, jadi…kalian kembali saja…" ucap Ino sambil menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Semua hewan-hewan itu bukanlah monster yang bisa diremehkan, dan melihat kemampuan Ino sekarang, dia masih sangat belum bisa menghadapi monster milik Asuma.

Dan saat Ino gemetaran dan panik, monster hewan itu sudah mengepung dirinya.

Ingin rasanya dia berpikir bahwa Asuma-sensei sedang mengerjai dirinya, namun melihat gelagat para monster hewan itu yang memang terlihat buas dan liar, sesuai perangai mereka di alam bebas, Ino langsung menepis pikiran itu. Pikiran gadis itu tidak pusing memikirkan mengenai siapa yang mengendalikan, atau apa yang membuat monster hewan itu kembali menjadi sifat alamiah mereka, tapi gadis itu pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia akan selamat dari serangan puluhan monster hewan mematikan nan buas ini.

Ino benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Pertama kalinya dia berharap ayahnya –dan juga Asuma-sensei- ada di dekatnya.

.

Naruto menikmati bekal makan siangnya yang damai dengan Karin, mereka sedang berbincang ringan sampai manusia pantat ayam, yang kita semua tahu siapa, berdiri di samping meja, menghadap mereka berdua. Karin langsung tersedak, Naruto yang memang beruntung sudah menelan makanannya lebih dahulu langsung menatap Sasuke tajam, dalam diam menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan tidak mengganggu makan siangnya dengan Karin.

"Dobe," Sasuke tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam Naruto. "Aku perlu bicara." ucapnya kalem, kali ini tidak perduli dengan pandangan heran dari semua orang yang berada di sana langsung menghentikan aktivitas makan siang mereka.

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu teme!" balas Naruto kesal. Dia sudah berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Karin yang melihat adegan 'aneh' dihadapannya itu juga berdiri dan langsung ikut bicara. "Hei, Naru, ini hari keduamu dan semenjak pertama aku mengenalkanmu kemarin, aku tidak pernah tahu kau telah bicara dengan Sasuke. Apa mungkin kalian sudah mengenal bahkan sebelum kau sekolah kemarin, Naru?" tanya Karin penasaran, mewakili pandangan heran dari Suigetsu, Juugo dan err…Sai, meski dia masih tetap tersenyum.

"Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu, aku memang sudah mengenalnya sehari sebelum menginjak kaki di sekolah ini." ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Karin, yang dianggap Naruto teman pertamanya di sekolah ini.

"Dobe, aku perlu bicara." Sasuke angkat suara, dia tahu Karin akan menanyakan serentetan pertanyaan pada Naruto lagi, jadi dia kembali bicara. "Ini bukan urusanmu, Karin."

Karin langsung diam dan tidak mampu berkata apapun. Suigetsu diam-diam kesal dengan Sasuke, Juugo memperhatikan pembicaraan dua pemuda dan satu gadis itu dengan intens. Sementara Sai….yah, dia masih tersenyum tapi memperhatikan.

"Oi teme! Tidak usah seperti itu padanya kan!" sembur Naruto membela Karin. Sementara gadis yang dibela merasa tersentuh dengan sikap Naruto. Tidak ada murid di sekolah ini yang berani menentang Sasuke dengan berteriak seperti itu, kecuali mungkin Suigetsu.

"Ikut aku." tanpa izin Naruto, Sasuke langsung menarik lengan pemuda pirang itu dan menariknya keluar kelas. Naruto tentu saja berontak, dia menepis lengan Sasuke dari tangannya.

"Apaan, sih?! Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!" bentak Naruto, kesal setengah mati.

"Ini penting dobe!" Sasuke hampir kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi mahkluk pirang dihadapannya ini.

"Kalau penting sekali langsung bilang saja di sini!" teriak Naruto, tidak mau kalah.

"Ini tentang kita dasar bodoh!" wajah stoic sudah hilang, kali ini ekspresi Sasuke benar-benar kesal.

"Kita?! Memangnya kita punya hubungan apa?! Sudah, aku masih mau makan!" geram Naruto, namun kali ini dia berbalik memunggungi Sasuke, berniat kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tidak disangka, Sasuke menarik kerah belakang seragam Naruto, membuatnya berjalan mundur dan terseret mengikuti Sasuke.

Naruto marah, memaki-maki Sasuke di sepanjang jalan koridor SS-rank yang sepi. Teriakan dan makiannya menggema, bahkan terdengar oleh murid-murid S-rank di lantai bawah yang penasaran, namun tidak berani melihat.

Sasuke masih mencengkram erat kerah belakang seragamnya dan berusaha tidak peduli dengan makian dan teriakan Naruto yang memekakan telinga itu.

Mereka sedang menaiki tangga terakhir menuju atap sekolah.

Tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi, Naruto mencakar kuat tangan Sasuke di kerah belakang bajunya. Membuat Uchiha bungsu itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dan Naruto yang kehilangan keseimbangan, jatuh-tapi tidak dengan posisi di bawah. Ya, sebelum Naruto jatuh Sasuke menarik tangan pemuda itu dan membalikkan posisi mereka, Sasuke berada di bawah Naruto, dan mereka pun terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau teme!" lontar Naruto saat sadar kalau dia -dan Sasuke- terjatuh.

"Kau yang mencakarku dobe!" balas Sasuke, masih dengan posisi di bawah Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!" bentak Naruto, masih belum pindah.

"Ini penting dan kau harus ikut! Terus sampai kapan kau mau duduk di atasku hah?!" bentak Sasuke membalas Naruto. Si pirang yang sama sekali tidak sadar dengan posisi mereka langsung berdiri dan menjauhi si raven itu. Pipi Naruto sedikit merah membayangkan posisi mereka terjatuh tadi. _'Itu memalukan sekali…' _batin Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangan. Sasuke diam-diam memperhatikan tingkah pemuda itu.

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri, kembali menarik Naruto, yang anehnya kali ini, pasrah dan menurut saja. Mereka menaiki anak tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Awas kalau tidak penting, kuhabisi kau." Ancamnya pada si raven.

"Aku yang akan menghabisimu duluan dobe." balas Sasuke tenang, kembali membuat Naruto kesal.

"Tch." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, rasanya ingin sekali dia meninju pemuda stoic yang sedang menarik tangannya ini.

Lho?

Kok dia membiarkan tangan Sasuke menarik tangannya?

Naruto yang sadar, langsung menepis tangan Sasuke. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Jangan kabur dan jangan jatuh lagi."

"Ck! Aku tahu!" dengan kesal dia mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Kita sampai." Sasuke langsung membuka pintu yang telah dipasang segel pelindung dengan kunci segel yang telah diberikan sebelumnya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu mengerutkan alis, bingung.

"Itu apa?" akhirnya Naruto bertanya.

"Pintu ini dipasangi segel, dan aku akan membukanya. Ini pembicaraan penting, jadi tidak ada orang asing yang boleh mendengar." jawab Sasuke, sembari membuka pintu itu.

Pintu itu terbuka, sinar matahari menyeruak masuk. Naruto melangkah ke depan, membiasakan matanya melihat cuaca yang lebih terik dari biasanya, iris birunya bisa melihat, bahwa bukan hanya dia dan Sasuke saja yang akan bicara di tempat ini.

.

_Fairy realm, unknown place._

Kengerian terjadi dimana-mana. Rumah-rumah peri dibakar, jeritan mereka terdengar di seantero wilayah peri. Seluruh tempat tinggal mereka telah musnah dan rata dengan tanah. Tidak ada yang selamat dari sana, kecuali satu pemuda.

Pemuda itu berambut hitam, bermata biru langit dan berkulit putih. Di kedua sisinya ada dua orang iblis, satu dengan lubang-lubang hitam dan satunya lagi seorang wanita berambut biru tua. Kedua iblis itu menangkapnya, dengan mengorbankan seluruh penduduk wilayah peri. Mereka bertiga berdiri di atas sebuah bukit, memandang kengerian dunia peri dalam kobaran api.

Tapi, pemuda itu sama sekali bukan seorang peri.

Masih terngiang dengan jelas di dalam benak pemuda itu, teriakan pengasuhnya, orang yang selama ini merawatnya sehari setelah dia dilahirkan, menyuruhnya untuk lari.

_"LARILAH! CARI SAUDARAMU!"_

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia mempunyai saudara. Pengasuhnya tidak pernah mau menceritakan tentang siapa keluarganya yang sebenarnya atau alasan kenapa orangtuanya tidak mengasuhnya. Akhirnya dia menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa dia telah dibuang oleh orangtuanya. Meski berkali-kali pengasuhnya bilang bahwa orangtuanya selalu mencintainya, dia tidak pernah percaya. Pemuda itu menginginkan bukti, bukan hanya keluar dari mulut belaka.

Lagipula, dia sudah menganggap pengasuhnya sebagai ibu. Dan memang pemuda itu memanggil pengasuhnya dengan sebutan ibu. Pengasuh juga bilang padanya kalau dia sudah seperti anak sendiri. Meski tidak ada hubungan darah, ikatan yang terbentuk sejak belasan tahun yang lalu telah membentuk mereka sebagai ibu dan anak.

Benak pemuda itu kembali memutar kalimat terakhir _ibu._

_"Aku selalu…mencintaimu…sebagai anakku…"_

_'Aku juga mencintaimu, ibu…'_

Pemuda itu akhirnya menangis mengenang ibu. Ibu yang selalu mencium keningnya saat ingin tidur, Ibu yang selalu meneriakkan namanya kalau dia tidak segera turun untuk makan, Ibu yang dulu selalu melindunginya dari anak-anak yang mengoloknya karena bukan peri, Ibu yang selalu merawatnya dengan tulus saat dia sakit, Ibu yang selalu memarahinya karena dia kerap melanggar larangan, Ibu yang selalu mengusap-usap kepalanya dan bilang 'anak baik' saat dia meminta maaf.

Ibu yang selalu memanggil namanya dengan nada tulus dan penuh kasih sayang.

_"Menma…"_

.

-TBC

Kyaa itu saya bikin Menma hadir juga XDD *ditabok* itu ga dapet yah feel kehilangan ibunya . w ./

Yowes lah...

**Review**~yaaa~ *puppyeyes*


	5. Wheel of Death

**Thank you** reviewers dan silent readers~ maaf gak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian yah hehe~ soal terungkapnya soal ini itu pasti bakal terkuak di chap2 depan :3 Anyway maaf updatenya lama otl- saya ngetik tergantung mood ^^

Ini fic yaoi, sorry ^^ tapi kayaknya gak sampe kissu scene apalagi explicit, jadi hubungan pair yaoi di sini diumbar hanya sampai persahabatan-tapi tetep mereka pasangan. Itu gegara baka otouto saya yang sok ingin tahu dan diem-diem tanpa sepengetahuan saya baca fic ini jadi saya gak bisa masukin adegan begitu di sini deh T_T /gigit baka otouto.

Terinspirasi dari : **Dawn of Mana**, **Pixiv Fantasia NW**, **Dream High**, **fic 'Neverland' milik author Riyuki18**, **Final Fantasy**, **Aveyond**, **fic 'Magic in Me' milik author aicchan, Harry Potter, June The Little Queen, **dan **Rogue Galaxy**.

**PAIRING** : _love-hate relationship SasukexNaruto, brother-sister KarinxNaruto, one sided love SuigetsuxKarin, sistercomplex NejixHinata, brother-sister GaaraxSakura _(dan masih banyak lagi!)

Genre: Adventure-Fantasy-Friendship

* * *

Disclaimer: NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto, kalau punya saya nanti fujoshi pada nosebleed.

_Pixiv Fantasia is organized by arohaJ_

Seluruh OC yang berada di fanfic ini punya pemiliknya masing-masing.

* * *

_Special Hall, PeculiarisSchool, capital city of Arbeel, Wendell._

Hiashi dan Hizashi, bersama dengan Maito Guy, guru pembimbing anak mereka, memperhatikan Neji dan Hinata yang datang terlambat berjalan dengan tenang ke arah mereka, seolah mereka telah siap menerima hukuman atau sudah memiliki alasan yang tidak bisa dibantah. Langkah kedua remaja itu terhenti ketika sudah dalam jarak sekitar tiga kaki dari kedua ayah dan sensei mereka. Bukan main debaran hati kedua saudara itu saat ini, seperti mereka sedang disuruh untuk bersaksi di sebuah persidangan. Hinata memasang wajah khawatir, sementara Neji yang lebih terkontrol soal ekspresi, berusaha keras agar wajahnya tetap menyiratkan ketenangan.

Sebenarnya kalau _hanya_ terlambat di hari masuk sekolah biasa bukan hal yang besar, sih. _Hanya_ dihukum untuk membersihkan kandang river troll yang mungkin bisa disamakan tingkat kejijikannya dengan kandang Cerberus di kingdom manusia. Tapi hari ini berbeda, mereka berdua akan diutus untuk mengemban sebuah misi besar, ditambah mereka adalah _anak spesial_, plus mereka adalah keturunan keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga yang berperan penting di tanah milik para Elves ini. Hiashi adalah kepala sekolah, dan Hizashi adalah jendral militer, lengkap sudah beban berat yang diterima Neji dan Hinata, kalian tahu, kan, seperti apa ekspetasi orang tua terhadap anaknya?

Beberapa detik keheningan terasa menusuk kulit, Guy akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat? Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam—" oke, sensei berambut jamur itu mulai merasa bodoh. Membicarakan perihal keterlambatan kedua anak muridnya ini di hadapan para orangtuanya bukanlah hal yang bagus, apalagi bagi keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga yang menjunjung tinggi disiplin dan keteraturan. Bisa dirasakannya aura pekat dari samping kanan tempat kedua ayah bersaudara itu berdiri menatap tajam pada putra— dan putrinya, tentunya, seolah mengatakan 'kalau-bukan-alasan-bagus-kalian-akan-mati'.

Neji menelan ludah, Hinata yang menggamit lengannya erat semakin merapatkan dirinya. Keduanya mencari ketenangan, dan mencari serpihan keberanian—, yang lari entah kemana.

"Bukan maksud kami untuk datang terlambat, ini hal yang sangat penting." Akhirnya Neji bicara, suaranya bergetar dan menggema di ruangan yang khusus untuk berkumpulnya para murid _Special_ ini.

Kedua ayah mereka tidak bicara, hanya terus menatap tajam. Guy juga memilih diam, dia takut salah bicara dan membuat suasana makin memburuk. Lebih baik tidak berurusan dengan keluarga Hyuuga kalau tidak mau pekerjaannya dicabut.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Pagi tadi Hinata mendapat kabar yang buruk, dia menangis dan menceritakan kabar itu padaku. Setelah itu kami berdua buru-buru pergi kemari untuk memberitahukannya kepada kalian. Jangan salahkan Hinata, dia masih shock dengan kabar yang didapatkannya." Neji mengelus punggung tangan Hinata yang menggamit lengannya erat, memberikan ketenangan pada adik sepupunya. Kembali matanya beradu dengan ayah dan pamannya. Kalau boleh jujur, ingin sekali rasanya Neji membawa Hinata kabur dari kandang singa ini, sekalipun mereka berdua itu juga _anak singa_.

"Kuharap itu kabar yang cukup bagus untuk tidak menghukum kalian berdua." Nada yang keluar dari mulut Hizashi terasa menekan. Sekali lagi, Neji berusaha keras mencari keberaniannya.

"Roh hutan berbicara dengan Hinata, dia bilang pelindung roh tanah, Sabaku Gaara, yang berada di kingdom para malaikat, terancam bahaya besar, dan bukan hanya dia—" Neji bisa merasakan kalau cengkraman Hinata di lengannya mengerat, "pelindung dari roh cahaya juga dalam bahaya besar yang sama. Kemungkinan anak cahaya itu juga seorang malaikat." Menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Neji mengusap surai ungu adiknya. Dia bisa merasakan kalau adiknya ini sedang dalam kekalutan dan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan.

Alis mata ketiga orang dewasa di hadapan mereka langsung bertautan. Hiashi langsung bertanya, "Anak cahaya sudah ditemukan pemerintah?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Neji mengangguk namun suaranya terdengar ragu.

"Mereka terancam bahaya besar, apa pemerintah di sana sudah tahu?" kali ini Hizashi bertanya.

Neji melirik pada Hinata, gadis itu menggeleng lemah. "Kami baru tahu kabarnya satu jam yang lalu, tidak mungkin mereka tahu. Kalian tahu jalinan komunikasi antar roh dan roh dengan pelindungnya." Jawab Neji lagi, kali ini dengan pemilihan kata yang terkesan—entahlah, _menyindir ayahnya sendiri?_ Pemuda itu sendiri bingung kenapa dia berani mengucapkan kalimat yang secara tidak langsung menyindir itu.

Neji terkesiap begitu tangan Hinata yang melingkar di lengannya dilepaskan sendiri oleh pemiliknya. Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Neji, begitu terkejutnya pemuda itu saat melihat warna mata Hinata yang tidak lagi warna lavender, melainkan warna _emerald._ Tersentak lagi saat gadis itu memalingkan wajah darinya dan menatap lurus pada tiga orang dewasa di hadapannya. Tanpa rasa takut maupun keragu-raguan, Hinata maju selangkah.

Hizashi, Hiashi, dan Guy dibuat terbelalak saat melihat warna mata Hinata. Ketiganya kehabisan kata-kata untuk melukiskan betapa dahsyatnya aura ketegasan yang mereka rasakan, keluar dari diri seorang gadis pemalu lemah lembut, sang Heiress Hyuuga yang terhormat.

Hinata membuka mulutnya, tanda dia akan bicara, "Tidak perlu bingung dan kaget seperti itu, Hinata telah mengizinkan aku mengambil alih tubuhnya. Kali ini aku yang akan bicara pada kalian. Ini adalah perkenalan resmi kita, kan? Perkenalkan, aku Cerva, roh hutan yang kalian jadikan sebagai tempat tinggal. Tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri, aku sudah mengenal kalian." tandasnya. Keempat orang lain di ruangan itu sukses dibuat melotot pada Hinata—atau Cerva, yang kini tersenyum misterius.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau roh bisa mengambil alih tubuh pelindungnya." ucap Hizashi, kali ini tidak dengan nada menekan, namun dengan nada menghormati. Dia tahu benar tentang _siapa yang sedang dia ajak bicara._

"Yah, ini memang kasus pertama. Beruntunglah karena kasus pertama ini jatuh pada nona Hinata." Jawab Cerva, yang kini tertawa—dengan tubuh Hinata—menampilkan ekspresi tawa Hinata yang tidak pernah dilihat lagi oleh Hiashi dan Hizashi semenjak beban berat —ekspetasi orang tua dan kewajiban pelindung roh—diberikan padanya dan Neji.

Neji bergeming. Di dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali maju ke depan dan melihat bagaimana wajah Hinata saat tertawa seperti masa kecil dulu, dan jujur saja, _dia memang merindukan masa kecil mereka yang dulu masih bebas_.

Tawa gadis itu berhenti, kini menampilkan ekspresi serius. "Tapi aku, seperti yang dibilang anak muda itu, telah membawa kabar dari roh cahaya dan memberitahukannya pada Hinata. Dia langsung shock dan menangis, lalu mencari ketenangan dari kakaknya. Jangan menyudutkan mereka, ini benar-benar gawat dan harus mengirim mereka berdua ke tempat si anak tanah. Dan oh—" Cerva bisa melihat mulut Hiashi terbuka untuk protes, namun dia segera bicara lagi, menghilangkan kesempatan bagi Hiashi untuk bicara, "jangan protes. Kita harus merahasiakan ini dari pemerintah. Ikuti saranku, apa kalian mau mendengarnya?" tanya roh hutan itu, nada suaranya mampu menekan orang dewasa yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya dalam bertarung, mengangguk mengiyakan, sekalipun mereka sebenarnya tidak rela. Mana mau kedua ayah dan Guy—sensei Neji dan Hinata bertahun-tahun—, membiarkan mereka pergi ke ancaman bahaya besar yang akan menimpa anak tanah dan anak cahaya jauh di kingdom para malaikat di utara, dan ikut terserempet bahaya yang sama?

"Kirim Hinata dan Neji ke tempat dimana anak tanah itu berada, itu yang dikatakan roh cahaya padaku. Dan saranku adalah, beritahu juga kepada para bocah pelindung roh yang lain dan kepada orang yang kalian percayai, sebisa mungkin anggota atau orang yang berurusan dengan pemerintah tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi, hanya beritahu mereka saja, jangan menyuruh mereka untuk ikut membantu pergi ke daratan utara. Lalu alasan kuat soal pemerintah tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini, adalah kemungkinan ada pengkhianat dari mereka yang menjadi mata-mata—" jeda sejenak, Cerva memperhatikan tatapan-tatapan yang tertuju padanya, "—Akatsuki."

Kompak, empat orang lainnya kembali melotot, namun mereka tetap memasang telinga hingga berfungsi maksimal.

"Bahaya lebih besar lagi akan datang kalau pelindung roh lain ikut pergi ke tanah utara. Percayakanlah pada Neji dan Hinata, mereka bisa membantu anak tanah dan anak cahaya." ucap Cerva, berusaha meyakinkan.

Ketiga orang dewasa itu bergeming. Ketiganya larut dalam pikiran dan segala resiko yang akan menimpa kedua remaja yang mereka sayangi itu.

Tiba-tiba Hiashi menyadari suatu hal yang ganjil, "Kenapa roh cahaya hanya memberitahumu, dan tidak memberitahukannya pada roh tanah, atau roh yang lain?" tanya orang tua itu menyelidik.

"Kami, kedua belas roh, memiliki unsur masing-masing. Jika digambarkan relasi antar unsur, maka akan tercipta susunan bola yang melingkar dan saling tersambung dengan garis." jeda pendek selama beberapa detik, "Roh cahaya tersambung paling dekat denganku dan roh kristal. Jalinan komunikasi antar roh hanya bisa terjalin seperti sistem _chain mail_, dan roh cahaya memilih untuk memberitahukannya padaku." Jawab Cerva, dibalas dengan anggukan Hiashi.

"Baiklah—" Hizashi kini mengerti dengan situasi yang mereka hadapi, dia menoleh kepada orang di sebelahnya, "Guy, kirim berita tentang kabar ini kepada Jiraiya-san dan Asuma sekarang. Pakai kurir tercepat kita, dan seperti yang kau tahu, ini adalah rahasia." Tidak perlu bicara apapun lagi Guy langsung melakukan tugas yang diberikan Hizashi, dan melenggang keluar ruangan. Dalam hati dia sedikit lega tidak perlu merasakan hebatnya aura ketegangan di tempat tadi.

Setelah Guy melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka—kedua ayah dan kedua anaknya, Cerva mulai bicara lagi.

"Oh, ada lagi satu informasi dan sebuah kabar yang keduanya sama-sama sangat buruk. Kalian ingin kuberitahu mulai dari yang mana?" tanya Cerva—seolah kabar buruk tentang akan dikirimnya Neji dan Hinata tidak cukup untuk meluluhlantakkan perasaan getir Hiashi dan Hizashi.

Kedua ayah bersaudara itu menoleh, mereka sepakat. "Informasi." Jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Informasi, ya?" jeda beberapa saat, "Kuberitahu satu hal yang sangat penting—" Cerva menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Neji yang terkejut mendapati Hinata yang tiba-tiba menoleh, dan dengan bahasa tubuh menyuruh anak muda itu untuk maju bersisian dengannya, "jika salah satu dari anak terpilih mati—" Cerva kembali menatap dua iris lavender orangtuanya, "maka cepat atau lambat, anak terpilih yang lain juga akan—" dia membiarkan lagi jeda untuk memulai, kata terakhir dari kalimatnya dibuat penekanan, "—_mati._"

Membuat semua orang di sana bergidik, membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau keduabelas pelindung roh mati sebelum menjalankan tugas mereka, sementara Akatsuki masih berkeliaran.

"Keseimbangan dunia bergantung pada keduabelas roh. Jika salah satu anak terpilih mati, err…contohlah, Neji—" Cerva mendelik pada pemuda disampingnya, "hanya contoh, oke?" dan pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab Neji dengan anggukan. "Jika Neji mati, maka anak pelindung roh yang berkesinambungan dengannya yang paling dekatlah yang duluan mati, yaitu aku dan roh tanah, dan akan terus menyebar seperti _chain mail_ juga. Kematian pembawa roh akan mengacaukan sistem unsur kami menjadi tidak seimbang, dan menyebabkan dunia dalam kekacauan karena ketidakseimbangan elemen."

"Kalau begitu, Neji dan Hinata akan kuizinkan pergi dengan pengawalan ketat. Akan kutugaskan beberapa orang kepercayaan untuk membantu mereka, begitu tidak apa bukan?" ujar Hiashi cemas dengan keadaan putri dan keponakannya.

"Yah, aku bisa mengerti perasaan orang tua." Balas Cerva, mengedikkan bahu. Dia pun bicara lagi, "Nah, sekarang kabar buruk. Kabar yang sangat buruk."

Seluruh Hyuuga di ruangan itu kembali diam mendengarkan.

"Dunia peri telah hancur."

Bagai petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar di pagi secerah ini, berita itu sangat menusuk ulu hati. Bagi elves, kaum peri adalah setengah jiwa mereka. Jika dunia peri hancur, maka hancur jugalah mereka. Hiashi dan Hizashi langsung duduk bersimpuh dan bergetar hebat saking terkejutnya, bagaimana caranya mereka akan memberitahukan kabar ini kepada Raja? Tapi diluar hal itu semua, apakah masih ada peri yang selamat? Berapa banyak peri yang meregang nyawa? Siapa yang melakukannya? Peri adalah setengah jiwa elves, dan sebuah kewajiban bagi kaum elven untuk melindungi kaum peri. Bagaimana bisa orang asing menyusup dan meluluhlantakkan dunia peri tanpa mereka ketahui, sedangkan gerbang menuju dunia peri tidak pernah dibuka lagi dan kuncinya tersembunyi jauh di ruang paling aman dalam istana.

Seluruh pertanyaan itu berkelebat di kepala mereka, tidak terkecuali Neji yang mematung.

"Itulah alasan sebenarnya Hinata menangis dan sangat shock. Aku menunjukkan padanya sisa-sisa dunia peri yang kini tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Aura kengerian dan ketakutan masih sangat terasa. Tidak ada peri yang selamat. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku masih tersegel di batu ini dan hanya bisa miris dan tidak kuasa meratapi mereka. Selama aku masih di segel, kekuatanku sangat terbatas." Lirih Cerva, jarinya mengusap sebuah batu kehijauan yang tersemat di kalung Hinata, tempat dimana dia tersegel di dalamnya.

Ketiganya masih tidak berbicara, mereka terlalu shock untuk membalas kalimat Cerva.

"Akatsuki. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mereka menyusup dan menghancurkan dunia peri." Lirihnya lagi, memperhatikan ketiga Hyuuga yang berdiam diri. Cerva mengerti, kabar buruk ini sama saja kabar bahwa kaum elves akan segera menghadapi kiamat. Elves tidak bisa hidup tanpa _fairies_. Itu hukum mutlak.

Cerva menghela nafas, kesedihan dan kengerian sudah memenuhi ruangan. Dia kembali kepada Hinata yang menunggu di alam bawah sadar, gadis itu juga bisa mendengar pembicaraan yang terjadi. Cerva tidak bicara apa-apa padanya, hanya mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu dan mengembalikan tubuhnya.

Seketika Hinata kembali dan membuka matanya yang kini lavender, dia jatuh pingsan.

.

_Rooftop, PeculiarisSchool, capital city of Conzernra, Jadd._

Naruto mengenali dua pria yang juga akan ikut dalam pembicaraan penting mereka.

"Selamat siang, Itachi-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei." Salam pemuda pirang itu hormat. Naruto langsung menyikut pemuda disampingnya "Kau tidak memberi salam?" bisiknya.

"Untuk apa, dobe? Mereka pengawal kita." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Hei baka otouto, aku bisa mendengarnya. Kami bukan pengawalmu." Sergah Itachi, memang sifat adiknya ini entah kenapa selalu saja membuat orang kesal.

"Tapi kalian ditugaskan untuk menjagaku oleh Hokage." Jawab Sasuke lagi dengan nada tidak peduli.

Rasanya Itachi ingin menendang perut adiknya itu.

"Hei, sudahlah. Tiap diluar pelajaran kalian selalu saja bertengkar seperti ini. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan, dan coba lihat tampang bocah itu—" ujar Kakashi menengahi mereka, lalu menunjuk pada pemuda di samping Sasuke, "sepertinya dia kebingungan."

Kini wajah mereka menatap pada ekspresi Naruto yang alis dahinya semakin mengkerut. "Sebenarnya kita mau bicara apa sih?" ucapnya kesal, aneh juga ditatap oleh tiga orang yang wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Berita penting dan buruk yang baru datang dari tuan Jiraiya, dia mendapatkan pesan ini dari Hyuuga." akhirnya Itachi bicara, kontan pandangan kedua pemuda yang lebih muda darinya menatap intens, "Sabaku Gaara dan anak cahaya berada dalam bahaya besar, didalangi oleh Akatsuki." kata Itachi datar.

Naruto melotot, meski belum kenal, dia senang karena ada orang-orang yang suatu saat nanti _akan ada bersamanya_, dan kini dua dari _calon temannya_ berada dalam bahaya besar, tentu saja dia khawatir, sementara Sasuke masih kekeuh dengan wajah stoic miliknya.

Naruto ingin bertanya, _kenapa kita tidak membantu mereka?_ Tapi Kakashi sudah keburu bicara, "Tapi kepala sekolah tidak mengizinkan kita untuk pergi kesana dan membantu. Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata sudah ditugaskan untuk pergi ke daratan malaikat. Resiko akan semakin membesar jika kalian ikut membantu mereka, akan lebih banyak kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi."

"Lalu kita hanya berada di sini dan menunggu kabar dari mereka saja, begitu?!" marah, Naruto mendengus. Bagaimana bisa dia duduk nyaman di sini sementara teman-temannya sedang diancam bahaya?

"Tenangkan kepalamu dobe." Sasuke berkomentar dingin pada pemuda disampingnya, lalu kembali menatap Kakashi, "Anak cahaya sudah ditemukan?"

Tapi yang diminta jawaban hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau bilang anak tanah dan anak cahaya itu dalam bahaya, kan? Kalau dia saja belum ditemukan bahkan oleh pemerintahan malaikat, kenapa berita ini bisa datang dari keluarga Hyuuga?"

"Entahlah, kepala sekolah hanya memberitahukan berita ini pada kami, soal kenapa Hyuuga bisa tahu tentang hal itu, dia tidak memberitahukannya."

"Mungkin jawabannya ada pada roh kalian." ujar Itachi, membuat orang lain selain dirinya menaikkan alis. Kakashi kembali mengedikkan bahu, "Well, siapa tahu?"

"Kalau begitu, pembicaraan ini sudah selesai, kan?" tanya Uchiha bungsu yang mulai bosan, diliriknya Naruto yang masih cemberut karena tidak bisa membantu. Selain karena dirinya masih baru mengenai hal tentang takdirnya, dia juga tidak mengerti pembicaraan yang menguras otak, maklum, Naruto tidak pernah mendapat pendidikan formal.

"Oh, satu lagi—" sergah Kakashi menghentikan tubuh Sasuke yang sudah hampir memunggungi mereka, "Tsunade-sama akan datang kemari."

Kontan pemuda raven itu menoleh dan mata Uchiha bungsu itu menjadi bulat sempurna—mengekspresikan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Kapan?" tanya pemuda itu datar, tapi terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang menampilkan guratan kengerian.

"Dua bulan lagi, bisa dipercepat." Jawab Kakashi datar.

"Apa maksudmu bisa dipercepat?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran—sepertinya hal berkunjungnya Tsunade itu mengerikan baginya.

"Kalau urusannya lebih cepat selesai, dia akan segera datang kemari."

Sasuke bergeming, ditatapnya Itachi yang juga bergeming. Kedua saudara itu saling tatap selama beberapa detik, tapi keduanya mengerti apa arti tatapan masing-masing. Sasuke berbalik, menyudahi pembicaraan, diikuti oleh Naruto setelah berpamitan pada kedua senseinya.

Setelah keduanya sampai di bawah tangga, Naruto mengambil kesempatan bertanya, "Tsunade-sama itu siapa?"

"Dia Hokage, orang yang memerintah kerajaan ini. Kau itu hidup dimana sih dobe? Anak umur satu tahun saja sudah tahu hal itu." sindir Sasuke sekenanya, Naruto dibuat berjengit begitu mendengar jawaban—atau sindiran manusia pantat ayam itu.

"Jangan salahkan aku teme! Memangnya orang yang hidup di desa terpencil bisa tahu apa?" balas Naruto geram—meskipun dalam hati dia sedih. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang kalau dulu dia hidup sebagai budak—melayani orang lain tanpa ada keadilan yang bisa membela.

"Desa terpencil? Saking terpencilnya sampai tidak tahu Hokage? Astaga, apa lagi hal yang tidak dia tahu setelah ini?" jawab Sasuke acuh, mengantongi kedua tangannya dalam saku dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto memilih tidak menjawab. Meredam amarah dan menahan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya—sial, kalau dia mengingat kehidupan budaknya, hal pertama yang dia ingat adalah neraka, dan kalau dia sudah mengingatnya, sulit untuk menepis ingatan itu lagi dari pikirannya.

Istirahat siang telah usai, tepat pada saat kedua pemuda itu memasuki kelas. Naruto merutuk karena tidak bisa menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya. Mendelik sinis pada Sasuke yang bahkan tidak mengacuhkannya, dia malah berjalan santai ke bangkunya dan duduk menahan dagu, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Naru, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin khawatir begitu Naruto duduk di kursinya. Gadis itu langsung merapatkan kursinya pada meja Naruto, ikut duduk bersamanya. "Itachi-sensei bilang sampai pulang nanti kita disuruh belajar sendiri." Ujar gadis itu, menatap Naruto, sementara yang ditatap malah menunduk, "Naru wajahmu pucat." Ujarnya lagi, kali ini punggung tangannya menempel di dahi pemuda pirang disampingnya yang terkejut dan menatapnya.

Well, bukan hanya Naruto yang terkejut, pemuda berambut putih yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka juga sama terkejutnya.

Naruto tersenyum, dengan lembut melepaskan tangan Karin, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Karin." Dalam hati bersyukur karena memiliki teman sebaik gadis ini, padahal dia baru kenal sejak kemarin. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto merasa dekat dengan Karin, mungkin gadis itu juga pernah menanyakan hal yang sama dalam hatinya.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa merasakan kalau kau sedang sedih." Ucap Karin cemas, Naruto dibuat heran karenanya. "Aku tahu, Naru, karena aku tipe sensorik yang langka." Jawab gadis itu tahu arti dari ekspresi Naruto yang bingung.

Naruto tersenyum lagi, "Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga aku akan lupa."

"Kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Karin.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, dia tidak mau menceritakan masa lalunya—takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang, apalagi Karin yang sudah mulai dia sayangi sebagai sahabat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak sedih lagi." Ujar gadis itu tersenyum, dia memilih tidak mau memaksa Naruto untuk menceritakannya.

Pemuda pirang itu langsung sumringah, "Kita belajar sendiri, kan? Karin, kau mau menceritakan padaku pengetahuan umum di kerajaan ini? Aku berasal dari desa terpencil dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Terakhir aku disindir karena tidak tahu siapa itu Hokage—" ucap Naruto mendelik sinis pada Sasuke yang kini sedang membaca buku, tatapan Karin mengikuti arah matanya, "aku tidak suka disindir seperti itu lagi. Aku jadi merasa seperti orang bodoh." Lanjut Naruto kembali menatap Karin.

_'Kau memang sudah bodoh.' _Luar biasa, Suigetsu dan Sasuke memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Ya, tentu saja Naru." Jawab Karin setengah tertawa.

.

_Ino's special training ground, Blacksmith village of Loghorn, Lorimar continent._

_'Sial, sial, sial...Ayah, Asuma-sensei, tolong aku…'_ rintih batin gadis pirang itu gemetar ketakutan, dia tidak bisa lari—sudah terlanjur dikepung oleh puluhan monster binatang terkutuk milik Asuma ini. Tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar teriakannya, tempat ini jauh dari pemukiman dan sudah dipasang sihir peredam. Diperhatikannya para monster itu siap menyerbu kapan saja, tinggal menunggu mereka mencabik tubuhnya dan kehilangan nyawa.

_"Tenanglah, kau masih punya aku." _ Suara yang familiar menggema di telinga gadis itu, menenangkannya. Dia mengikuti perintah suara itu dan memejamkan mata, memasuki alam bawah sadar. Disana, sesosok wujud yang dia sangat kenal sudah menunggu.

"Papillia…aku takut." Lirih gadis itu saat kakinya menapak pada garis batas kesadarannya. Kupu-kupu cantik yang bersinar keemasan terbang mengitari dirinya, membisikkan sesuatu.

_"Aku akan mengambil alih kesadaranmu."_

Gadis itu mengangguk, percaya pada roh yang sudah menjadi setengah jiwanya.

.

.

Hoshigaki Kisame sedang mengemban tugas membasmi salah satu anak dalam ramalan. Kalau bisa dibunuh, bunuh, kalau tidak, mundur dan memberikan informasi yang bisa didapat mengenai anak-anak itu. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh ketuanya, dan kini dia mengamati dari jauh seorang gadis pirang yang mematung dan tidak ada reaksi gemetaran sejak beberapa detik yang lalu—dalam hati heran begitu cepat gadis itu mengendalikan tubuhnya.

Ya, Kisame lah yang mengendalikan monster hewan milik Asuma. Sihirnya membuat hewan itu berpikir kalau dia adalah Asuma, dan mereka menjalankan perintahnya. Mengepung gadis itu dalam lingkaran ketakutan—Kisame ingin gadis itu bermain-main dengan monster itu sebentar sebelum dihabisi. Tapi ternyata gadis itu lemah sebagai salah satu anak takdir—setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat melihat Ino gemetaran dan tidak mampu melawan.

Tapi matanya melebar saat tiba-tiba gadis itu merentangkan sayapnya yang putih. _Gadis merpati._

.

.

Yamanaka Ino kini berdiri tegak, sayapnya yang putih mengembang dengan cantik, matanya menatap lurus pada monster-monster buas yang kembali menatapnya lapar. Hoshigaki Kisame sedang berdiri memperhatikan dari kejauhan, bersembunyi diantara hutan pepohonan yang lebat. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat dalam satu kedipan mata, gadis itu menghilang dari lingkaran monster—

—untuk muncul tepat di depan batang hidungnya.

Ino mengayunkan tangannya cepat, refleks, manusia setengah hiu itu menghindar. Namun gerakannya kalah cepat dari ayunan tangan gadis itu, dia pun terkena pukulan telak di tangan kirinya. Tulangnya remuk dan kulitnya sobek karena kerasnya tangan Ino yang telah dibungkus kristal tajam. Dia memperhatikan gadis itu, auranya berbeda, begitu menusuk dan menekan, dan matanya yang tajam dan berwarna _pink—_tunggu, dalam data informasinya gadis itu memiliki bola mata biru pucat, kenapa sekarang warnanya merah muda?

"Kurasa lebih efektif membunuhmu daripada menghabisi monster-monster itu." Ucap gadis itu menyeringai—Kisame sedang berpikir dia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

"Siapa kau?" tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh, Kisame tetap memandang sosok itu dengan menantang.

"Hmph—" gadis itu mendengus dan melipat kedua tangan, "aku tidak tahu anggota akatsuki sebodoh ini." Senyum meremehkan tersungging di wajah cantiknya, segera membuat geram Kisame.

"Hah, biar kutebak—" Kisame mengucapkan mantra dan dari tangan kanannya muncul sebuah pedang bergerigi, "memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Papillia, roh kristal." Tidak sampai sedetik dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kisame langsung menghentak maju dan menebas ke arah Ino, namun gadis itu bisa menghindar gesit dan menyebabkan beberapa pohon tumbang karenanya.

Ino sedang melayang di atas, _"Spiky tourmaline!" _sekejap muncul kristal hitam dan runcing dari dalam tanah, memaksa Kisame untuk melompat tinggi untuk menghindar, Ino tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, dia kembali menyerang, _"Purple flowers, pierce him!" _ puluhan kristal bunga amethyst menghujam ke arah Kisame, hiu itu tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar, dia jatuh ke tanah dengan tubuh penuh luka-luka yang robek.

Ino menatap sosok di bawah sana tajam, "Bertarunglah dengan serius, dasar hiu jelek."

Kisame memandang ke atas, menyeringai, "Kalau aku serius aku bisa menghabisimu bocah, tapi tidak kali ini." Setengah hiu itu kini menghilang, masuk ke dalam tanah yang entah kenapa beriak seperti air. Ino turun dan menatap pada pohon-pohon tumbang akibat pertarungannya. Monster-monster itu lenyap, kembali masuk ke dalam tanah.

_'Kabur untuk melapor informasi, huh.'_ Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Papillia kembali memanggil kesadaran Ino.

—dan dia pun kehilangan kesadaran.

.

_Unknown._

Namikaze Menma, kini berjalan di lorong panjang yang diterangi nyala obor di sepanjang koridor. Tubuhnya diapit seorang wanita berambut biru tua dan seorang laki-laki berambut oranye. Menemaninya berjalan menuju inti dari lorong yang mereka tapaki.

Kakinya berhenti begitu sampai di tempat yang luas, langit-langitnya tinggi dengan kubah kaca menampilkan langit yang gelap, terdapat tangga berbentuk spiral yang besar menuju ke lantai dua. Seingatnya hari masih pagi saat penghancuran total dunia peri terjadi, dan hanya beberapa jam mereka pergi melintasi lingkaran portal dan menuju markas ini—

—rumah barunya.

"Senang dengan rumah barumu?" suara yang tegas datang dari laki-laki berambut oranye di sampingnya.

"…" diam. Pemuda itu tidak tahu apakah dia harus menjawab.

"_Saudaramu_ semuanya sedang pergi. Kemarilah, aku akan menunjukkan dan menceritakan segala hal yang perlu kau ketahui." Tanpa meminta jawaban wanita itu menarik lengan Menma, menuntun pemuda itu menaiki tangga, memasuki sebuah ruangan yang didominasi kayu sebagai penghias.

"Jadi—" wanita itu memberi isyarat bagi Menma untuk duduk dihadapannya, "dari mana aku harus memulai?"

.

_Valley of departure, Arbeel, Wendell continent._

"Kapan kau bangun, Hinata?" suara yang sangat dikenali gadis itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Baru saja…apa yang terjadi saat aku pingsan, nii-san?" tanya gadis itu lirih, kepalanya masih pusing akibat efek Cerva mengambil alih tubuh dan kesadarannya.

"Hiashi-jiisan menghadap raja dan memberitahu soal dunia peri, otousan mengurus kepergian kita." Jawab Neji, duduk menemani adiknya di bawah pohon rindang, keduanya menatap pada _unicorns_ yang akan membawa mereka pergi ke daratan malaikat, tempat tujuan mereka.

"Kita akan pergi bersama siapa?" tanya gadis itu lagi, kepalanya bersandar pada pundak kakaknya.

"Dua orang _Valkyrios _dan _Valkyriesses_. Bersama dengan kita jadi enam orang." Jawab Neji menunjuk pada dua orang laki-laki dan dua orang wanita jauh di depan mereka yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Umm…kenapa hanya ada empat unicorns?" tanya Hinata memandangi kuda-kuda bersayap itu.

"Karena kita belum diijinkan menunggangi mereka." Sahutnya datar, tapi dibalik nada dan wajah dingin itu Hinata tahu benar kalau kakaknya ini sedang kesal. Neji sudah lama berlatih untuk menjadi _Valkyrios_, dan semua orang tahu kehebatannya—hanya saja ada aturan kalau belum resmi menerima pengangkatan _Valkyrie Army, _tidak boleh ada siapapun yang boleh menunggangi unicorns dalam tugas.

Hinata terkekeh kecil, "Tenang saja, nii-san. Ada saatnya dimana kau bisa menunggangi unicorn yang paling kuat."

Neji mendengus, "Tapi si kakek unicorn itu sudah terlalu tua, kapan pada tetua valkyrie akan menurunkan gelarnya pada unicorn yang lebih muda?"

"Nii-san…kakek tua unicorn itu punya nama." Sahut Hinata geli, "Lagipula, gelar itu tidak diberikan dengan main-main."

"Ya, aku tahu. _Wing_ itu unicorn legendaris, aku saja sudah hafal sejarahnya." Balas Neji malas. Dulu saat masih kecil, mimpinya adalah menjadi Valkyrios penunggang _Wing_, unicorn legendaris yang juga tertua diantara unicorn lain, tapi saat dia pertama kalinya dipertemukan dengan kakek tua unicorn itu, dia harus menelan bulat-bulat mimpinya.

"Karena dulu nii-san membaca buku sejarah unicorn hampir setiap malam." Balas gadis itu menahan tawa. Dia ingat bagaimana kakaknya ini begitu antusias membaca buku sejarah unicorn saat kecil, lalu beberapa tahun yang lalu begitu senang saat dia diizinkan berlatih menjadi seorang Valkyrios, namun saat kakaknya diberi 'hadiah' kecil oleh mentornya, Nohara Rin, yang juga seorang Valkyriesses terbaik dalam militer, yaitu hadiah dapat bertemu dengan unicorn legendaris—yang saat kecil selalu dia baca sejarahnya setiap malam—Neji harus menerima kenyataan bahwa _Wing_ sudah pensiun karena faktor usia. Di tambah lagi, kelakuan _Wing_ sama seperti orang jompo kebanyakan—dalam kasus ini _Wing_ adalah unicorn jompo—yaitu harus diurus setiap hari dengan beberapa pawang _unicornsitter_ yang telaten bin sabar.

Neji menghela nafas, "Aku tidak mau mengingat hal itu, Hinata."

Gadis itu tersenyum, mengangguk. Diam mengamati para elves di depan sana mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka.

Bukannya mereka tidak ingat dengan kehancuran dunia peri, masing-masing dari mereka tahu bahwa kekuatan mereka akan semakin melemah karena tidak adanya _fairies_ yang membuat dunianya seimbang, namun mereka masih punya tugas penting, pergi menuju daratan malaikat dan menyelamatkan kedua saudara mereka yang lain.

_Disaat salah seorang anak pelindung mati, yang lain juga akan ikut mati._

Keduanya bergeming. Siapapun yang mengetahui berita ini juga akan kalut. Fairies punah, sebentar lagi Elves juga punah, itu berarti kematian Neji dan Hinata tidak bisa dihindari, begitu pula kematian anak pelindung yang lain.

Keduanya juga tahu, roda kematian sedang menunggu untuk diputar.

.

** TBC ~ **:3

Jangan lupa review ya? ^^

Kalo gak ada review saya males lanjutin /digeplak


	6. Till the last drop of blood

_love-hate relationship SasukexNaruto, brother-sister KarinxNaruto, one sided love Suigetsu to Karin, sistercomplex Neji to Hinata, brother-sister GaaraxSakura _

_Adventure-Fantasy-Friendship-Action(meski ga kerasa)_

* * *

Disclaimer: NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto, kalau punya saya nanti fujoshi pada nosebleed.

_Pixiv Fantasia is organized by arohaJ_

Seluruh OC yang berada di fanfic ini punya pemiliknya masing-masing.

* * *

Naruto bergulingan di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Dia masih lelah dengan latihan yang diberikan Kakashi sejak pulang sekolah, namun kadar latihan hari ini tidak separah kemarin. Kyuubi yang diletakkan di atas meja di samping ranjang bingung dengan sikapnya.

"_Kau kenapa Naruto?_"

Pemuda pirang itu berhenti berguling dan menatap pada batu merahnya, "Aku merasa tidak tenang."

_"Kenapa?"_

Naruto mengusap pelan rambutnya, "Entahlah, Kyuu, rasanya gelisah. Tapi…" matanya fokus pada langit-langit kamar, "…rasanya itu bukan milikku." Pandangannya kembali menatap Kyuubi, "Atau seperti bukan tentang aku."

_"Semacam telepati?"_

"Yaah…aku tidak tahu. Aku belum tahu banyak soal sihir, kurasa ini sejenis firasat." Jawabnya mengedikkan bahu.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari Kyuubi, pemuda itu kembali berguling.

"Kalau begitu firasatku ini firasat tentang siapa?" Naruto menggumam sendiri sambil berguling. Tidak lama juga dia juga tertidur. Kyuubi memperhatikan tingkah pelindungnya, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan pemuda itu gelisah.

.

.

.

_Viola hills_

_'Dimana aku?'_ gadis malaikat berambut merah muda mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk di jendela di sebelah ranjangnya.

_'Kupikir aku sudah mati…' _Iris emeraldnya menyapu ruangan, menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah yang menunduk, membaca buku. Sakura berniat memanggil pemuda itu dan bertanya kepadanya kenapa dia berada di sini—atau apa yang terjadi setelah dia dihantam bom milik iblis misterius itu.

Ya, dia masih ingat kejadian malam itu. Dan dia akan bertanya dan berterima kasih pada pemuda ini, "—hei."

Pemuda surai merah itu mendongak, matanya sedikit melebar karena terkejut. Dia menaruh buku yang tadi dibacanya dan segera menghampiri Sakura. Baru saja saat dia akan bertanya, gadis itu sudah bertanya duluan, "Kenapa kau menolongku?" tatapan mata emerald gadis itu membuat Gaara mencoba mengartikannya. Garis mata yang lembut dan menyiratkan kesabaran yang luar biasa.

"Karena kita bertakdir sama." Gaara duduk di kursi kayu yang sudah ia duduki semalam, di samping ranjang Sakura. "Siapa namamu?"

Mata gadis itu memicing, _takdir yang sama?_ Berdeham, Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya, "Haruno Sakura, rare breed termuda, golongan Sky Angel. Kau siapa?" Dia memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu, mencoba membaca air mukanya. Namun percuma saja karena dia seperti tidak punya ekspresi.

"Sabaku Gaara, pelindung roh tanah." Gaara menunjuk anting coklat yang tersemat di telinga kirinya, "Kau juga anak takdir, sama sepertiku. Kau tahu ramalan _Twelve Children of The New World_? Aku salah satu dari mereka, dan kau juga. Kau baru kutemukan pada malam dua hari yang lalu, saat kau jatuh dari langit, kuasumsikan kau terkena serangan iblis dengan bom sihirnya. Aku menyelamatkanmu dan saat aku menyerang iblis itu, dia sudah tidak ada. Kau kubawa kemari dan merawat luka-lukamu yang cukup parah." Gaara sedikit menghela nafas, ini kali pertamanya dia berbicara satu paragraf penuh—itu sangat panjang untuk seorang yang tidak banyak bicara. Well, dia yang memutuskan untuk menjelaskan kejadian malam itu sebelum Sakura bertanya.

"Terima kasih…" lirih Sakura, dia mencoba untuk bangun, tapi rasa sakit di punggung menahannya. Gaara sigap membantunya untuk kembali berbaring, "Lukamu belum sepenuhnya sembuh, tetap seperti ini saja."

Sakura tersenyum lembut ,"Aku tahu takdir itu—" dia mengusap keningnya pelan, "hanya saja aku tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi bagian di dalamnya." Alisnya terangkat tanda pertanyaan akan diluncurkan, "Aku pelindung roh apa? Aku hanya pandai menggunakan sihir penyembuh, dan aku tidak pernah belajar sihir untuk menyerang musuh."

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Gaara mengedikkan bahu.

Alis gadis itu bertautan sekarang, "Lalu darimana kau tahu aku juga pelindung roh?"

Gaara menyentuh anting coklatnya, "Leone yang memberitahuku saat membawamu kemari."

Sakura mengernyit bingung, "Apa roh pelindung ada di dalam batu seperti itu? Kenapa?"

"Mereka disegel kembali di dalam batu kristal yang berbeda-beda, lalu terpencar di belahan dunia. Itu untuk menyegel kekuatan elemen mereka yang besar."

"Oh…" gadis itu tampak berpikir, "Apa yang terjadi kalau mereka terlepas dari segel?"

"Tentu pelindungnya akan semakin kuat. Mereka bisa memberikan kekuatan kepada pelindungnya. Juga, mereka harus terlepas dari segel kalau ingin membuka gerbang suci."

"Gerbang suci?"

"Ah—wajar kau tidak tahu. Gerbang suci itu—" tiba-tiba Gaara berhenti bicara, jauh terlihat dari kaca jendela matanya menangkap bom yang sedang menukik ke tanah beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya sekarang. Matanya membulat sempurna—dalam satu detik dia segera membuat sihir perlindungan, membungkus rumahnya dengan kubah tanah. Getaran hebat mengguncang ruangan kubahnya yang gelap karena tidak ada setitik cahaya yang masuk, Sakura berteriak takut dan panik, namun di kegelapan itu, Gaara menggenggam sebelah tangannya, memberinya sedikit ketenangan kalau dia tidak sendiri dalam situasi ini.

Getaran berhenti. Pelindung roh tanah itu membuat sebuah lubang kecil seukuran kepalan tangan untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Gaara mengintip, bom itu membuat lubang besar di tanah. Perhatiannya teralih pada sekelompok unicorns—Gaara tahu mereka kuda legendaris para Elven—dan penunggangnya yang sedang bertarung di langit, melawan iblis yang dua hari lalu menyerangnya dan Sakura.

Gaara merasakan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sakura dipererat gadis itu, terbata-bata, Sakura mencoba bertanya, "A-apa yang terjadi…Gaara?" walau gelap, Gaara masih bisa melihat raut ketakutan Sakura, "Iblis itu datang lagi, tapi—" kini pemuda itu merasakan tangan yang menggamit lengannya bergetar, "ada sekelompok orang yang bertarung dengannya. Mereka sepertinya melindungi kita. Gerakan mereka terus menekan iblis itu untuk menjauh dari sini." Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengusap lengan Sakura, bibirnya berbisik pelan, "Jangan khawatir."

"A-aku takut." Tubuh gadis itu menjadi sedikit tenang, namun Sakura takut kejadian pada malam dia hampir mati terulang lagi.

"Tenanglah…" Gaara fokus memperhatikan pertarungan di udara, dua orang perempuan yang menunggangi salah satu unicorn terkena hantaman dan jatuh menukik. Gaara cepat-cepat merapal sihir tanah untuk menangkap mereka dari dalam kubah. Merasa bahwa dia juga harus turun dalam pertempuran, Gaara melepas tangan Sakura.

"Ma-mau kemana?" Sakura dalam hati sebenarnya dia mengerti. Gaara akan ikut bertempur, namun dia sangat takut sendiri. Luka fisik yang diderita tidak memungkinkannya untuk lari, dan dia tidak bisa merapal sihir menyerang.

"Aku harus menolong, dua orang dari mereka adalah anak takdir seperti kita!" Gaara mengenali dua orang yang sedang bertempur di kejauhan, salah satunya adalah gadis elf pelindung roh hutan, Hyuuga Hinata, dan kalau gadis itu berada di sini, itu berarti sang kakak tidak berada jauh darinya. Dan benar, salah satu valkyrios jatuh—Gaara kembali menangkapnya—namun unicornnya tetap melayang di udara. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang melompat dari unicorn yang sebelumnya ditunggangi bersama seorang valkyrios lain dan menungganginya, menyerang iblis itu dengan sihir air yang luar biasa. Iblis itu terkena salah satu serangan bertubi-tubi Neji dan jatuh ke bawah, saat dia masih melayang di udara, Hinata sigap merapal sihir sulur pohon yang kuat dan membungkusnya seperti di dalam kepalan tangan, mencengkramnya erat agar dia tidak bisa kabur. Neji dan yang lainnya segera turun, menghampiri Hinata dan dua teman lainnya.

Gaara menghela nafas, kubah sihirnya menghilang. "Mereka berhasil, aku harus ke sana." Pemuda itu melihat raut cemas di wajah Sakura, insting menyuruhnya untuk mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan dan resiko yang akan terjadi jika dia meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, "Baik, aku akan membawamu." Tangannya melingkar di leher dan belakang lutut gadis itu, mengangkat dan membawanya dalam dekapan dengan perlahan, meski Sakura masih bisa merasakan sedikit sakit di punggungnya. Dalam satu hentakan dia melompat keluar jendela, sayap malaikatnya muncul dan mereka terbang menuju tempat teman-temannya berada.

Jauh dari sana, ada satu lagi musuh yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Dia mendecak kesal dan masuk ke dalam tanah.

.

.

.

_Blacksmith village of Loghorn_

Nara Shikamaru duduk terpekur di sebelah dipan yang sedang ditiduri sahabatnya yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya menggeleng, sedih juga melihat keadaan Ino yang seperti ini, meski dirinya dan Choji selalu terkena omelan olehnya—gadis merpati tercantik yang menjadi kebanggaan desa Loghorn. Di sudut ruangan ada sahabatnya lagi yang tambun ikut menemaninya sambil memakan keripik kentang. Asuma-sensei tidak bisa ikut menjaga karena patroli di sekitar tempat Ino pingsan setelah menginterogasi _tamed monsters_ miliknya.

Manusia setengah rusa itu mendesah dan memijit keningnya, entah kenapa dia teringat saat kecil dulu, mereka bertiga selalu bermain bersama. Keluarga mereka—meski tinggal di desa yang kecil, adalah keluarga smithens yang terkenal di dataran Animalia. Yamanaka—keluarga Ino, adalah spesialis archery/ranged-weapon. Mereka membuat busur panah atau senjata jarak jauh lainnya yang terbaik. Akimichi—spesialis bomb/heavy-weapon. Turun-temurun menghasilkan bom dan senjata berat seperti axe, mace dan lain-lain. Shikamaru—karena para _smithies_ keluarganya memiliki 2 traits yang sama mengalir: yaitu jenius—dan malas, maka keluarganya spesialis magic-weapon, seperti tongkat sihir.

Sudah dua minggu saat hari mereka pergi ke puncak gunung _Yolke_ untuk berkemah dan mencari bahan untuk keperluan smithing, dan sudah dua minggu pula saat Ino tidak sengaja terpisah dan menemukan batu kristal berwarna pink—yang ternyata adalah roh kristal Papillia. Dia dan Choji harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Ino telah menjadi salah satu anak takdir dan menerima latihan dari Asuma. Karena Ino yang meminta, dewan pemerintahan memutuskan dirinya dan Choji mengikuti latihan militer di bawah pengawasan Asuma dan guru lainnya juga—di waktu latihan yang berbeda dengan Ino.

Suara mulut Choji yang kini mengunyah chips membuyarkan lamunannya. Menatap malas pada sahabat tambunnya itu. Namun langsung menoleh saat gadis yang sedang terbaring menggumam parau, "—ai.." Tidak jelas siapa yang Ino panggil, namun Shika mengesampingkan hal itu dan langsung berusaha membangunkannya, "Ino, kau dengar aku?" Choji yang tadi fokus dengan chipsnya ikut berdiri dan memanggil-manggil nama sahabatnya.

Mata gadis bersurai pirang itu terbuka perlahan, iris biru pucatnya seolah memantulkan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk menerangi tubuhnya. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, dia belum sepenuhnya sadar dan dalam penglihatannya semua masih tidak jelas. Samar-samar dalam ketidakjelasan penglihatannya dia mencoba mengingat mimpi barusan, namun teriakan keras figur yang mencengkram erat bahunya seketika membuatnya sadar. Akal sehatnya kembali, dia langsung menyumpahi Shikamaru yang tidak bersalah.

"Kau mengganggu mimpiku saja!" teriaknya pada Shikamaru yang mundur selangkah begitu Ino bangun. Harapan sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih ditujukan padanya dan Choji punah sudah, lagipula untuk apa juga dia mengharapkan hal itu—dirinya sudah tahu sifat keras kepala sahabatnya ini. Berbarengan, kedua pemuda itu menghela nafas, entah karena lega Ino sudah sadar atau sekedar sabar dengan sikapnya.

"Kami kan sudah menjagamu sampai kau sadar," Choji menepuk-nepuk bahu Shika, "setidaknya kau mengucapkan terima kasih." Choji—tidak pernah lalai meralat sikap Ino, sayang tidak pernah ditanggapi dengan serius. "Ribuan kali kau meralat sikapnya, pernahkah sekalipun dia tidak meneriakimu setelahnya?" sergah Shika, menyindir Ino. Pemuda itu menepuk keningnya pelan, "Masih untung dia punya sahabat seperti kita." Kini dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap malas pada wajah Ino yang kini masam.

"Masih untung kalian punya sahabat cantik sepertiku," desisnya narsis, "dan bersyukurlah aku pinta kepala dewan memasukkan kalian ke jalur militer, seperti yang kalian mau."

"Oh dan kami diharuskan menjadi penjagamu, bersyukurlah karena tidak ada yang mau selain kami." Malas, pemuda dengan tanduk rusa keemasan itu berbalik dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Choji tidak ikut, dia masih berdiri di samping dipan, memperhatikan interaksi keduanya yang selalu bertengkar setiap bicara—kebiasaan dari kecil.

"Kalau tidak mau jadi penjagaku ya tidak usah, aku juga tidak perlu dijaga," sinis, gadis itu menekuk kakinya, "aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Kau ditemukan pingsan dikelilingi pohon-pohon hutan yang terbelah dua, kalau bukan aku dan Choji yang sedang mengunjungimu, siapa lagi? Asuma-sensei saat itu mendadak ada keperluan penting dan terpaksa membatalkannya demi mengurusimu." Balas Shika dengan nada sarkastik, "Ayahmu sedang mengantar pesanan ke kota utama, lusa dia baru pulang."

"Aku hanya pingsan—" Ino membela diri, "kenapa semua orang begitu khawatir?"

"Karena kau anak takdir, Ino. Kau tahu jelas apa artinya, dan itu adalah tanggung jawab yang luar biasa." Capek juga pemuda tambun itu berdiri, dia memilih ikut duduk bersama Ino di ranjang. "Wajar kalau orang menganggap ini adalah masalah besar, karena kau mempertaruhkan dunia."

Mata gadis itu memicing menatap sahabat tambunnya, "Apa kau sedang menceramahiku?"

Gerah sudah Shika dengan sikap Ino, "Tidak bisakah kau mengerti dengan situasinya? Kau anak takdir, dan kau pingsan di training field dengan puluhan pohon yang terbelah dua karena tebasan pedang!" matanya berkilat, "Astaga, berhentilah bersikap egois dan keras kepala!"

Ino bergeming. Diam, kepalanya tertunduk.

Choji dan Shika yang melihat hal itu heran, biasanya Ino akan membalas berteriak, bertengkar, lalu ngambek, kemudian baikan lagi. Mereka saling berbagi tatapan bingung dan keduanya sepakat dalam satu anggukan untuk ikut diam sampai Ino bicara. Mungkin dewa mengabulkan permintaan mereka untuk menyadarkan Ino dengan sifat egoisnya. Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Satu menit keheningan menguasai ruangan, kedua pemuda itu harap-harap cemas.

Cengkraman tangan gadis itu pada sisi ranjang mengerat, Shika dan Choji melihatnya, "—aku tahu." Lirih gadis itu nyaris tanpa suara, karena ruangan ini sedang hening maka bisa terdengar jelas, "Kalian mengkhawatirkanku, kan? Selama ini kalian selalu bersamaku. Meski aku menyebalkan, kalian tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Karena itu aku berusaha untuk berjuang sendiri kali ini, aku ingin jadi kuat agar aku bisa melindungi semuanya—melindungi kalian," tubuh gadis itu bergetar, "karena kalian bersamaku, kalian juga bisa terkena imbas Akatsuki—dan aku tidak mau hal yang terburuk terjadi." Choji mendekatkan diri dan menumpukan satu tangannya pada tangan kanan gadis itu, Shika berjalan maju, duduk di sisi lain Ino dan ikut menumpukan tangannya. Keduanya masih diam, "Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi temanku." Ino dapat merasakan rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya, air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan menyeruak dan menetes, meninggalkan bekas gelap di lantai abu-abu.

"Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untukmu agar bisa mengucapkan hal itu, ya?" Shika terkekeh kecil, dia berbagi tawa dengan Choji, "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan mengaku seperti itu."

Choji terkekeh lebih keras, "Kupikir kau akan mulai menghancurkan seluruh ruangan saat membalas Shika." Ujarnya mengangkat sebelah alis saat melihat ekspresi Shika. "Sudah, Ino…kami selalu bersamamu. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Choji menyibak poni rambut gadis itu ke belakang telinga dengan lembut, Shika mengelap pipi gadis itu yang basah dengan saputangan. Tidak lama, Ino menjadi tenang.

Ino menoleh pada Shika, lalu kepada Choji, namun kepalanya kembali menunduk, "Janji?" Kedua tangannya terangkat, kelingkingnya teracung kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Shika menaikkan alis, "Janji apa?"

"Selalu bersama?" tanya gadis itu lirih, Ino merasa tidak berani menatap wajah kedua orang yang berada di sisinya saat ini.

Kedua pemuda itu berbagi pandangan, keduanya tersenyum dan mereka saling menautkan kelingking.

"Ya, Janji."

.

.

.

Karin berjalan menuju pintu di ujung koridor, sensei Itachi menunggunya. Entah dia tidak tahu ada apa saat kakak dari Sasuke memanggil dirinya di malam hari yang cukup larut begini, pelajaran sekolah sudah usai beberapa jam yang lalu dan semua murid kembali ke asrama. Dia datang untuk memenuhi panggilan, saat dia membuka pintu ternyata ada orang lain lagi di dalam.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" desisnya pada seorang pemuda berambut putih yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Matanya memicing begitu pemuda itu menyeringai, menampilkan deretan giginya yang tajam seperti taring.

"Aku juga memanggilnya. Kalian diutus untuk sebuah misi rahasia." Itachi menangkupkan kedua tangannya, dia tahu dari aura yang keluar bahwa hubungan kedua muridnya ini sedang buruk, mungkin bahkan _selalu _buruk.

"Kenapa aku harus menjalankan misi dengan orang ini, sensei?" protes gadis itu tidak terima. Dia berjalan maju mendekat dengan meja Itachi, berdiri sejajar dengan Suigetsu yang berjarak dua langkah di sampingnya.

"Well, karena kita cocok—" pemuda itu langsung menerima tatapan sinis dari gadis berambut merah di sebelahnya, "ah maksudku, karena kekuatan kita yang dibutuhkan."

Karin memilih tidak menggubris omongannya, dia tahu yang akan terjadi hanya pertengkaran, "Apa misinya, sensei?" lebih baik dia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misi dan mendapat bonus poin. Masalah dengan Suigetsu tidak perlu dipikirkan, toh pemuda itu tidak akan berhenti mengusiknya.

"Ada narapidana yang kabur dan berkeliaran di kota, dia bukan penjahat kelas biasa, kekuatan elemennya api dan memiliki clairvoyance. Karin, kau adalah titik utama dalam misi ini, dan kau Suigetsu, jangan pernah meremehkan musuhmu. Air memang mengalahkan api, tapi angin mengubah segalanya." Itachi bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah rak buku di dekat jendela, dia mencari sebuah buku.

"Dia ditangkap karena alasan apa?" tanya Suigetsu memperhatikan gurunya, beberapa detik kemudian Itachi menemukan sebuah buku tipis.

"Dia adalah kaki tangan Akatsuki. Tertangkap beberapa bulan lalu saat dia hendak mencuri perkamen yang tersimpan di museum." Itachi melemparkan buku tipis itu kepada muridnya, Suigetsu sigap menangkap, "Detail lainnya ada di situ, dan 15 menit lagi kalian harus berangkat, pergi dan bersiaplah." Itachi kembali duduk, dia menatap Karin yang tampak sedang berpikir, "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Karin?"

Karin tersentak dari lamunannya, dia sedikit ragu saat hendak bicara, "Angin mengubah segalanya—" telapak tangan kanannya menyanggah pipinya, "apa maksud kalimat itu?"

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab, "Kau memang pintar, Karin." Dan mendelik pada muridnya yang satu lagi, Suigetsu. Bahkan sepertinya yang ditatap tidak mengerti apa maksud dari delikan gurunya itu.

"Tidak perlu memujiku, sensei—" matanya ikut mendelik pada Suigetsu, dia menghela nafas dan kembali menatap lurus pada gurunya, "bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari penjara SS-rank? Keamanan disana sangat ketat, dia tidak mungkin keluar seorang diri, kecuali—" Karin berhenti, memperhatikan ekspresi gurunya dan menoleh pada Suigetsu yang -sepertinya- menyimak.

"—ada yang membantunya keluar." Lanjut gadis itu yakin, dan Itachi mengangguk.

"Ya, ada orang lain yang membantunya keluar. Dia adalah anggota Akatsuki, tapi militer tidak pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya, kemungkinan besar dia masih baru." Jelas Itachi.

"_Anggota_ baru, atau _bawahan_ baru?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu menyelidik.

Dahi Itachi sedikit mengkerut begitu mendengar pertanyaan murid perempuannya, "Apa maksudmu, Karin?"

"Kau tahu, sensei—" Karin mendesah, "maaf, tapi selama ini aku menyelidiki Akatsuki. Selain di dalam misi yang secara tidak langsung terkait, aku menemukan beberapa orang yang ternyata menyimpan informasi penting—"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikan informasi itu pada kami, Karin?" sergah Itachi menyela. Dia adalah komandan militer dan fakta bahwa muridnya menyelidiki organisasi paling berbahaya itu sendirian dan menemukan informasi penting yang mungkin tidak pernah diketahui sebelumnya entah kenapa membuat dia merasa kalah, tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya mengusik pikirannya. "Lalu bagaimana kau _bisa_ menyelidiknya?"

Segala informasi yang berkaitan dengan Akatsuki dirahasiakan dan dicatat menggunakan perkamen sihir yang terlindungi, jika ada yang berusaha mencuri atau membukanya secara paksa maka perkamen itu akan berubah menjadi debu. Terlebih perkamen-perkamen itu disimpan secara terpisah di gedung militer yang berbeda dengan penjagaan yang ketat. _Hampir_ tidak mungkin seorang murid kelas SS-rank sekalipun bisa tiba-tiba mendapatkannya tanpa izin.

Karin terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, waktu sudah semakin menipis, dan di luar sana ada anggota Akatsuki berkeliaran. Dia harus memilih—antara menjelaskan semua yang dia ketahui dan lakukan sampai saat ini atau memburu Akatsuki. Waktu seperempat jam tidaklah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya, dan resiko melakukannya akan membawa semua menjadi lebih buruk. Gadis itu menatap lurus pada gurunya, "Sensei—" ujarnya tertahan, mata Itachi sedikit melebar sebagai respon, "menjalankan misi ini adalah prioritas utama. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu nanti."

Itachi memperhatikan raut wajah gadis itu dengan seksama, ada guratan serius di wajahnya. Memang benar apa kata muridnya, di luar sana ada Akatsuki dan menangkapnya adalah prioritas utama. Buruk jika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bisa kabur, dan Itachi benar-benar tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Baiklah Karin, kuharap misi ini berjalan sukses, dan kau Suigetsu—" Itachi menatap tajam pada muridnya yang satu lagi, pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan dan berusaha mencerna apa yang mereka bicarakan, "jagalah dia apapun yang terjadi, apa kau sanggup?" guru itu menekankan kalimatnya, dia benar-benar serius.

Yang ditanya malah memutar bola matanya dan berkacak pinggang, "Yaah, kalau dia tidak merepotkan." Dia mendelik pada gadis itu yang juga sedang menatapnya, berbagi ekspresi yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya. Misi yang memerlukan kerjasama yang tinggi sementara mereka tidak pernah akur setiap bertemu mata.

"Patuhi apa yang Karin perintahkan, kalau misi ini gagal kau adalah sasaran utamaku." Ancam Itachi tegas, Suigetsu yang mendengar itu jadi merinding, senseinya itu benar-benar serius menghajarnya kalau misi ini gagal. Itachi menoleh kembali pada Karin, "Utamakan keberhasilan misi, itu perintah. Kalian berdua sudah berada di bawah sumpah militer, jangan kecewakan aku." Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Baik baik, aku mencoba mengerti situasi yang sulit ini, tapi aku yakin ada suruhan militer selain kami bukan? Kuharap mereka tidak mengganggu saat aku melawan penjahat itu." Kelakar Suigetsu, yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Astaga, kenapa selalu dia yang disalahkan jika ada kejadian buruk menimpa?

Itachi mengangguk, dia menatap Karin, dan gadis itu mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya. Segera gadis itu menarik Suigetsu keluar dari ruangan, tentu pemuda itu sedikit melawan dan protes kalau dia tidak perlu ditarik dan bisa berjalan mengikutinya sendiri. Tapi toh Karin tetap tidak peduli, mereka sudah di luar sekolah, dan melompati atap demi atap bangunan, mencari keberadaan musuh.

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya, "Sulit untuk mencari mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini—" gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah bangunan-bangunan di depannya, "ada yang menutupi aliran energi mereka. Ini sulit, hanya bisa dilakukan oleh magician SS-rank." Raut khawatir mulai tampak di wajahnya, dia menoleh pada Suigetsu yang berada di belakangnya. "Sui?"

"Sst—" desisnya mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu diam. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya beberapa detik, "Karin." Dan menoleh dengan cepat menatap gadis itu, "Angin ini—aneh." Matanya kembali melihat ke sekeliling, berusaha mendeteksi sesuatu yang abnormal.

"Aneh?" Gadis itu mengerutkan kening, "Apanya Sui? Angin malam berhembus seperti biasa."

"Perhatikan arah angin ini, Karin." Nada serius keluar dari mulutnya , "Pikirkan, kalau malam hari, angin—" ada vakum waktu ketika Sui akan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, saat itu juga, Karin merasakan tekanan energi yang luar biasa.

"—_berhembus kemana?_ "

Karin bahkan tidak sempat berteriak begitu Suigetsu terhempas cukup jauh dengan tiba-tiba, seperti ada tenaga angin yang mendorongnya begitu kuat. Tekanan angin yang hebat dia rasakan dari arah belakang, dengan sangat cepat dia menghindar. Kalau saja dia tidak reflek melompat ke samping pasti dia akan ikut terhempas seperti Sui. Sigap dia menoleh dan tidak mendapati sosok apapun.

_Sui…apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku tidak bisa merasakan hembusan angin. Kalau saja aku bisa menyadari arah angin yang abnormal tadi—ugh. Musuh tahu keberadaan kami, lebih baik aku mencari Sui, aku tidak bisa bertarung tanpanya. Percuma jika aku menghadapi Akatsuki sendirian, namanya cari mati._

Gadis itu membuat sihir pelindung yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Lebih baik berjaga-jaga jika dia terkena serangan, maka efeknya tidak sebesar yang seharusnya. Kakinya melompat-lompat melewati atas bangunan menuju ke arah Sui terhempas, pikirannya tetap fokus pada sekeliling mencegah bahaya yang datang. Sebagian kecil pikiran dia pakai untuk melokasi keberadaan Sui melalui energi milik pemuda itu, dia semakin resah karena energi Sui yang dia rasakan sangat tipis—tidak lama, Karin menemukannya terlungkup tidak sadarkan diri diantara tembok bangunan tua.

"Suigetsu!" Khawatir, Karin segera duduk bersimpuh di samping pemuda itu. Merapal sihir dia memeriksa tubuhnya, saat itu juga Karin terbelalak. Cepat dia membalikkan tubuh pemuda itu dengan hati-hati dan merapal sihir penyembuh tingkat tinggi dengan intensitas efektif yang maksimum. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, musuh lebih tangguh daripada yang dia duga. Selama ini mereka sudah mendengar banyak tentang kengerian Akatsuki—tapi baru kali ini mereka benar-benar menghadapinya. Dan gadis itu takut—

_Mengerikan….tidak ada jejak luka di luar, tapi di dalam organnya rusak! Sui, kumohon bertahanlah!_

Takut teman sekelasnya ini tidak tertolong—Karin semakin memusatkan energinya. Jika Sui tidak segera pulih dan musuh menyerang, habislah sudah. Dia tidak bisa bertarung melawan Akatsuki sendirian, kekuatan bertempurnya paling rendah, dan dia adalah tipe sensorik, bukan tipe petarung. Sedikit bagian dari pikirannya terfokus untuk sekeliling, mencegah kemungkinan buruk jika ada ancaman yang datang.

_Anggota baru saja sudah begini mengerikan…seberapa besar kekuatan mereka sebenarnya?_

Dia dibayangi nasib buruk yang akan menimpanya seperti pemuda yang sedang dia sembuhkan ini—tapi Karin berusaha tetap tenang dan fokus menyembuhkan Sui. Beberapa menit berlalu sampai dia merasakan tenaga angin itu lagi. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang dan—

"Ugh!" energi yang dia alirkan untuk Sui dibatalkan dan dialihkan menjadi perisai. Beruntung perisai itu cukup kuat untuk menahan gelombang angin yang menerjang dari arah belakangnya, tapi efek karena menahan angin itu cukup membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. Karin menarik nafas berulang kali, mencari pasokan oksigen. Sebelah tangannya kembali mengalirkan energi pada Sui, dia harus tetap mengalirkan energi sampai aliran energi dalam jaringan tubuh Sui dapat memperbaiki diri sendiri. Sisa energi yang lain dia fokuskan ke segala arah, dia harus lebih waspada kali ini. Itu baru serangan awal, bukan tidak mungkin serangan yang lebih buruk akan datang.

_Ini baru awal…energiku tidak akan cukup untuk meladeni serangannya. Ukh—seandainya saja ada yang lain di sini sekarang, kenapa sensei hanya menugaskan kami berdua?_

Meski merutuk dalam hati, Karin tetap tidak menurunkan pengawasannya. Sekali-sekali sudut matanya mendelik pada Suigetsu yang sedikit membaik, walaupun kondisinya masih parah. Sial, dalam keadaan seperti ini dia tidak bisa menyebar energi dan menuntun anggota militer yang turut ditugaskan dalam misi untuk menolongnya—hampir seluruh energi miliknya terpusat pada Suigetsu sepenuhnya. Meskipun dia memilih untuk melepas energi itu dan membuatnya menyebar, dia tidak akan sanggup lagi—tenaganya sudah cukup banyak terpakai untuk menyembuhkan pemuda itu dan karena menahan serangan angin dengan perisai energi tadi.

Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah terus menyembuhkan Sui dan bertahan—mengawasi sekeliling. Bertahan hidup adalah prioritas utama di keadaan yang mendesak seperti ini. Karin harus memilih mengutamakan nyawa Sui atau keberhasilan misi, persetan jika dia gagal karena tidak mentaati peraturan dan sumpah militer yang sudah dia ucapkan. Misi memang penting—tapi dia tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan seorang teman mati dihadapannya, terlebih jika dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menyelamatkannya. Sekarang Karin betul-betul paham apa yang diajarkan Kakashi sensei pertama kali saat mereka masih kelas S-rank dua tahun lalu—

_"Orang yang melanggar peraturan memang sampah, tapi orang yang mengkhianati temannya lebih dari sampah."_

Tidak, Karin tidak ingin menjadi lebih dari sampah. Menjadi sampah saja sudah cukup buruk, dia tidak ingin menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

"Sui…" bibirnya bergetar begitu mengucapkan nama musuh bebuyutannya ini. Harus dia akui meski Sui selalu menyebalkan—selama ini pemuda itu lah yang selalu disisinya, selalu melindunginya dari anak-anak nakal semasa kecil dulu. Sekarang mereka sudah cukup dewasa—Suigetsu tidak lagi mengekor di belakangnya, meski gadis itu tahu Sui diam-diam mengawasinya. Karin _sudah terlanjur_ menyadari perasaan pemuda itu kepadanya, namun dia lebih memilih Sasuke—dan dia sendiri yakin Sui tahu hal itu. Kelakuannya semakin menyebalkan setelah dia tahu perasaan Karin—dan itu membuat Karin jengah.

_Seharusnya aku bersikap lebih baik padamu…_

Tiba-tiba Karin merasakan tenaga angin itu lagi—seketika itu juga bulu kuduknya meremang. Cepat-cepat dia melepas energi dari Suigetsu dan berbalik membuat sihir perisai, menahan terjangan angin yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya!

"Aagh!" gadis itu bisa merasakan lengannya yang menopang perisai mulai lebam—terjadi tekanan yang besar dan tangannya bergetar hebat. Karin terus menahan sakit pada kedua lengannya—tubuhnya sekuat tenaga menahan hempasan yang bisa saja terjadi saat angin itu terus menerjang. Semakin lama dia menahan terjangannya tekanan yang dirasakannya semakin hebat, lebam sudah menjalar sampai bahu, dan tubuhnya kini ikut bergetar. Karin bisa saja memilih untuk lari—tapi dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sui. Giginya gemeretuk menahan sakit di sekujur tubuh—kini dia dapat merasakan hawa panas menjalar di dalam darahnya—Karin baru menyadari angin yang menerjang ini adalah angin panas.

_Heh…pengguna angin dan pengguna api. Inilah hasilnya._

Gadis bersurai merah itu memejamkan matanya—campuran antara menikmati rasa sakit dan berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan. Lebih baik dia mati dan dikenal sebagai orang yang mengabaikan misi namun tidak pernah meninggalkan temannya daripada menjadi orang yang berhati dingin—dan membawa perasaan bersalah bertahun-tahun. Kini dia mengerti juga perasaan mendiang ayah Kakashi—dalam keadaan mendesak harus memilih mengutamakan misi atau menyelamatkan teman—naif jika berharap keduanya sekaligus, dan Karin tahu itu.

_Kau selalu menjagaku, dan saat tiba waktunya aku menjagamu, aku tidak bisa…_

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, lebam sudah menjalar ke leher dan dada. Perih dan panas di sekujur tubuh membuatnya tidak berhenti merapal mantra pelindung—tidak, selubung pelindung yang menyelubungi tubuhnya sudah menghilang, Karin memilih untuk memusatkan seluruh energinya untuk perisai. Setelah mempraktekkan satu hal yang dia kagumi selama ini—yaitu tidak mengkhianati atau meninggalkan temanmu apapun yang terjadi, Karin juga mempraktekkan apa yang selama ini dipegang teguh oleh marga _Uzumaki._

_Uzumaki akan berjuang sampai mati demi melindungi apa yang penting baginya._

Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

_Maafkan aku, Sui…_

Hampa. Karin hanya merasakan hampa sekarang—dan gelap.

.

.

.

_DEGG!_

"—Hah!" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan terlonjak saking terkejut. Pikirannya sangat panik—dan hatinya gelisah. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa seperti itu tapi, pemuda pirang itu tahu ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi—atau _akan_ terjadi. Kyuubi yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya ikut khawatir begitu melihat tingkah Naruto yang kebingungan.

_"Ada apa Naruto?"_

Keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahinya, nafasnya tidak beraturan, "Kyuu—" pemuda itu melompat turun dan melepas piyamanya, "kita harus pergi Kyuu!" dengan tergesa-gesa membuka lemari dan memakai baju apapun—yang penting tidak membuatnya kelihatan aneh, "Sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi!"

Kyuubi, yang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang begitu panik, berusaha membuatnya tenang, _"Tenanglah Naruto! Sia-sia jika kau pergi tanpa rencana!"_

"Dan disaat kita menyiapkan rencananya di sini, keadaan akan bertambah buruk!" Naruto sudah memakai sepatunya sekarang, dan meraih batu Kyuubi, "Pikirkan rencananya di jalan saja!" Setengah berlari ke arah jendela, Naruto membukanya dengan hentakan keras. Benar dugaannya, ada kepulan asap dari arah kota bagian utara, wilayah yang sudah lama ditinggalkan penduduk—cepat dia simpulkan ada kejadian buruk di sana. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat memakai batu kyuubi yang sudah dipasang tali tipis dan dijadikannya kalung.

_"Naru—!"_

"Aku tidak mau mendengarmu saat ini, Kyuubi!" potong Naruto cepat, perasaannya sangat buruk sekarang. Dia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan betapa besar perasaan buruk dalam hatinya—sebenarnya Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah karena membentak Kyuubi seperti itu, tapi firasat dan insting menyuruhnya untuk segera keluar dari sini dan mencari sumber permasalahan. Sekuat tenaga dia berlari keluar dari asrama—aneh, tidak ada penjaga malam yang biasa patroli, hal itu membuatnya dapat pergi keluar asrama dengan mudah.

Naruto berlari secepat mungkin ke arah utara—terima kasih atas kehidupan budaknya dan latihan intensif dari Kakashi, staminanya tidak mudah surut. Dia sudah belajar tentang energi yang berada di dalam tubuh, kaitannya dengan kemampuan sihir dan pengendalian elemen miliknya. Sayang—kalau saja dia bisa melompat-lompat dari atap ke atap pasti dia akan lebih cepat sampai. Naruto terus berlari menyusuri jalanan kota penduduk yang cukup lengang di malam hari—hingga dia mencapai perbatasan kota utara dan kota utama, menemukan siluet sosok yang familiar membelakanginya, berdiri di atas cerobong asap sebuah gereja tua.

_Gaya rambut pantat ayam seperti itu siapa lagi yang punya?_

"Oi Sasu—!" panggilannya terputus begitu Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan.

_"Cepat sekali dia menghilang, pasti dia juga sedang terburu-buru sepertimu."_

Naruto mengangguk, setengah kesal, "Dia tahu apa yang terjadi, dan sepertinya dia tadi memakai seragam misi—" kakinya mulai berlari lagi, "—tujuan kami sama, setidaknya kalau dia mendengarku, seharusnya dia kan bisa membawaku." Tapi Naruto langsung meralat ucapannya begitu membayangkan sesuatu, "Kutarik kata-kataku tadi."

Pemuda itu terus berlari hingga melihat beberapa orang—campuran tentara militer dan beberapa murid sekolah yang mengenakan seragam misi. Naruto sudah akan berteriak memanggil, namun ada seseorang di belakangnya—cekatan mengunci tangannya di belakang. Naruto mendelik, seorang pemuda dengan potongan rambut bob yang aneh dan beralis tebal.

"Siapa kau?" desis orang itu tajam, menuntun Naruto yang gerakannya terkunci untuk berjalan, "Hei! Apa kalian mengenal orang ini?" panggilnya pada kelompok yang dilihat Naruto tadi.

Kontan semua kepala menoleh, melihat Naruto yang ditahan. Beberapa menggeleng, beberapa mengangguk. Tentu saja membuat orang yang menahan Naruto menjadi bingung—"Kalian kenal atau tidak sih?"

Seorang gadis berambut biru muda menghampiri mereka, "Lepaskan dia, Lee-senpai—" dengan perlahan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Lee pada leher Naruto, "dia adalah murid baru SS-rank, wajar kalau kau tidak tahu." Ujarnya, menarik kain baju di lengan Naruto, sebuah isyarat untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto menatap penampilan pemuda yang dipanggil Lee itu, memakai seragam misi yang—dimodifikasi? Sudah ketat, kenapa berwarna hijau begitu?

Lee menggaruk kepalanya, "Oh…maaf, aku baru kembali dari misi, makanya aku tidak tahu." Dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Naruto.

Seorang gadis lain maju, rambutnya dicepol dua dan berwarna coklat, "Naruto-senpai, maafkan kelakuan manusia hijau itu, dia bahkan tidak sempat kembali ke asrama dan sudah ditugaskan misi baru lagi." Naruto mengenali gadis itu, Tenten, murid S-rank. Dan gadis berambut biru itu Naruto ingat dia pernah menabraknya saat hari pertama sekolah dulu. Karin mengenalkan mereka saat bertemu dengan tidak sengaja, ternyata mereka saudara sepupu, dan namanya Yuki, murid Regular tingkat 2.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

Ketiganya berwajah kaget, "Naruto-senpai tidak tahu?" tanya Yuki bingung, yang lain mengangguk setuju. "Ah, jadi ini alasannya senpai kemari dengan baju santai dan tidak memakai seragam misi." Sahut Tenten. "Seharusnya seluruh murid SS-rank mengikuti misi ini, aku tidak tahu kalau Itachi-sensei tidak menugaskannya padamu." Sambung Lee.

Naruto mencerna perkataan mereka, "Itachi-sensei tidak memberitahukanku soal ini." Jawabnya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ini misi mendadak—murid-murid lain yang ditugaskan langsung mendapat surat kiriman yang berisi perintah di pintu asrama, sedangkan murid SS-rank mendapat panggilan menghadap senseinya." Jelas Tenten menerangkan, "kami hanya diutus menjaga perbatasan di sini, mencegah agar musuh tidak keluar menuju kota utama, bisa gawat jika terjadi pertarungan di sana, bisa-bisa banyak warga yang jatuh menjadi korban."

"Musuh?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ya, ada seorang tahanan SS-rank yang berhasil lolos. Saat ini tentara dan murid yang bergabung sudah mengepung agar dia tidak keluar dari wilayah kota utara." Jawab Yuki.

"Ck! Seharusnya Itachi-sensei mengikutsertakan aku dalam misi, masa hanya gara-gara aku kurang pengalaman saja—" omongannya berhenti saat dia melihat seseorang terbang ke arah mereka, yang lain melihat sosok orang itu juga.

"Juugo! Kau bisa terbang?!" teriak Naruto kaget pada Juugo yang sudah mendarat.

Juugo yang melihat Naruto tampak terkejut, "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Naruto—" namun dia teringat sesuatu, "Yuki, Tenten, dan Lee, cepat ikuti aku! Kami butuh bantuan, kekuatan kalian dibutuhkan!" ada nada khawatir terselip dalam kalimatnya.

"Tunggu—" dengan sigap Naruto menarik tangan Juugo yang sudah mau terbang pergi, "aku ikut! Pasti ada hal buruk yang terjadi, kan?!" Mata birunya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang begitu dalam, "Aku mohon! Aku pasti akan berguna!" rengeknya, berusaha meyakinkan.

Juugo menatap Naruto—membayangkan reaksinya begitu dia melihat apa yang terjadi, namun entah kenapa insting menyuruhnya untuk membawa Naruto ikut. Biasanya dia tidak akan menurut pada hati—meski dia tahu kedekatan Naruto dengan Karin—dan hati-hati dalam mengambil langkah. Mungkin saja membawa Naruto ikut adalah keputusan yang buruk, tapi kalau tidak—?

Juugo menghela nafas, "Lee, bawa Naruto, dia belum bisa mengikuti kita."

Lee dan Naruto menurut, dalam keadaan krusial seperti ini mereka tidak bisa membantah dan protes.

Mereka melompat-lompat melewati atap bangunan, Juugo mendelik pada Naruto yang digendong Lee, "Kuharap kau tidak berteriak dan mengamuk begitu sampai di sana, Naruto. Itu hanya akan merepotkan kami."

Naruto dan yang lain mendengarnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Juugo hanya diam, dia tidak mampu menjawab.

"Juugo—" desah Naruto memelas khawatir, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

Pemuda yang terbang itu tetap diam. Tenten mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk diam dan berhenti bertanya, benar firasatnya, telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Juugo menuntun mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan, di dalam ternyata ada beberapa orang tentara militer yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk sebuah ruangan. Juugo menyuruh mereka untuk diam dan jangan bertanya sebelum orang itu menjelaskan. Tidak jelas siapa yang dimaksud orang itu—tapi mereka menurut saja.

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan langsung merasakan atmosfir yang menekan—ada dua orang berseragam _healer_ sedang mengobati seorang pemuda berambut putih yang dikenal Naruto, yaitu Suigetsu. Naruto ingin bertanya, tapi tidak jadi karena tadi disuruh jangan bertanya apapun. Lalu ada lima orang healer lagi yang menyerubungi tempat tidur lain, Naruto tidak tahu mereka sedang mengobati siapa karena terhalangi oleh badan mereka, namun tampaknya luka orang itu sangat serius hingga membutuhkan jasa lima orang healer sekaligus.

Juugo memanggil salah satu tentara dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa Tenten dan Lee ke suatu tempat. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Naruto dan Yuki, mereka pergi keluar. Juugo menyuruh Yuki untuk membantu mengobati Suigetsu dengan sihirnya. Setelah semuanya cukup terkendali—tidak, semuanya belum terkendali—Juugo menepuk pelan bahu Naruto yang berdiri memperhatikan aktivitas di sekitarnya.

"Naruto—" panggil Juugo pelan, ada nada sedih di dalamnya. "berjanjilah untuk tidak mengamuk." Matanya menyiratkan keseriusan, Naruto menelan ludah, dengan amat sangat pelan dia mengangguk.

Juugo mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya, berjalan menuju tempat ke lima orang healer itu mengobati seseorang. Juugo menyuruh salah satu healer untuk sedikit bergeser, dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk maju dan melihat siapa yang terbaring. Ada rasa perih yang menghujam hati begitu melihat sosok orang yang terbaring dihadapannya ini—

—tanpa ia sadari, sebulir air mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Tenggorokannya tercekat saat hendak mengucapkan nama gadis itu, _teman pertamanya._

"—Karin?"

.

.

.

TBC.

Saya harus apa? Saya harus apa ini ohmaiiii-haruskah Karin mati? Haruskah? #nangis

Ini saya kasih yang cukup panjang = w = saya udah ga update kilat lagi lol maaf…..

Review dong? Yang manis yah #cium. Saran atau apapun juga boleh kok ; A ;

#ciumyangreview


	7. Mysterious masked man

_love-hate relationship SasukexNaruto, brother-sister KarinxNaruto, one sided love Suigetsu to Karin, sistercomplex Neji to Hinata, brother-sister GaaraxSakura _

_Adventure-Fantasy-Friendship-Action(meski ga kerasa)_

* * *

Disclaimer: NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto, kalau punya saya nanti fujoshi pada nosebleed.

_Pixiv Fantasia is organized by arohaJ_

Seluruh OC yang berada di fanfic ini punya pemiliknya masing-masing.

* * *

_Peak of Draghool_

Ino menarik nafas lelah, menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya dan berdiri ketika dia selesai dengan barang bawaannya. Berkacak pinggang dan berwajah masam, dia melihat sekeliling, prajurit tamer sedang menyiapkan tiga naga tercepat dan terkuat untuk diberangkatkan. Mata birunya menangkap sosok Shika yang sedang bermain permainan favoritnya, Shogi. Yah, wajar saja, tidak dibolehkan membawa barang apapun selain pakaian dan ransum makanan. Berdalih dari si pemuda rusa, Ino melihat sahabat tambunnya si landak Choji yang bersikeras membawa dua kantung besar snack kesukaannya, padahal tasnya sudah hampir penuh. Gadis itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, menyapu tempat tertinggi di daratan Animalia, puncak gunung Draghool—tempat pemberangkatan dan pemberhentian naga militer.

Ino kembali menghela nafas berat, Asuma-sensei tidak kelihatan dimanapun untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tidak lama setelah dia sadar pagi tadi, dia dan kedua temannya langsung digiring oleh prajurit militer untuk membereskan barang yang akan di bawa ke suatu tempat yang jauh. Mereka tidak diberitahu kemana mereka akan pergi—bahkan memberi kabar pada keluarga saja tidak diizinkan. Karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Shikamaru sempat memberontak—mereka dibuat pingsan dan ketika terbangun sudah malam hari dan berada di puncak gunung ini.

Pembawa roh kristal itu kembali menatap Shikamaru yang fokus bermain Shogi sendirian. Dia tahu sahabatnya itu sedang berpikir dan menganalisa apa yang sedang terjadi, kedatangan prajurit militer menggiring mereka secara mendadak dan rahasia ke tempat ini pasti ada penyebabnya. Ekor matanya menangkap Choji yang sukses menempatkan kantung snack besar ke dalam tas. Tersenyum puas, si tambun itu berjalan ke arah Shika dan duduk di sampingnya. Ino yang melihat hal itu memutuskan untuk duduk bersama mereka.

Ketiganya berdiam diri, hanya jari tangan Shika yang bergerak memainkan pion-pion Shogi.

"Kau dapat sesuatu tentang hal ini, Shika?" tanya Choji setengah berbisik, menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas lutut. Hanya dengan nada rendah seperti itu saja mereka sudah tahu kalau pembicaraan ini antara mereka bertiga saja.

Gerakan jarinya terhenti, "Tidak—" pion shogi itu kembali dia letakkan dengan perlahan, "tapi jelas sekali ini tentang Ino."

"A-aku?" tanya gadis yang disebutkan namanya sedikit gugup. Mendengar jawaban Shika itu dia langsung tahu ini berhubungan dengan anak-anak takdir, tapi apa?

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan prajurit di dalam tenda saat aku melintas, mereka akan mengirim kita sesegera mungkin ke suatu tempat. Kalau dilihat dari tindakan mereka yang tergesa-gesa, sepertinya mereka sedang dikejar waktu." Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Saat aku mulai dengar mereka membicarakan perihal ramalan dan anak-anak takdir, aku hampir saja ketahuan oleh salah seorang prajurit yang akan keluar." Shika mengedikkan bahu.

Ino memeluk lututnya, "Hmm…Asuma-sensei tidak kelihatan. Kita tidak bisa begitu saja mengasumsikan dia yang memerintahkan para prajurit ini."

"Yang aku pertanyakan saat ini adalah, apa pemerintah mengetahui hal ini?" Kalimat terakhir Shika menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Percuma jika mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang mereka tidak ketahui dan malah menyimpulkan hal yang salah. Shika melanjutkan permainan Shoginya, Ino dan Choji memperhatikan sahabat rusanya dalam diam.

Dalam satu momen yang entah bagaimana bisa pas, ketiganya menghela nafas.

.

.

.

_Viola Hills_

Gaara dan Sakura menghampiri Hinata dan Neji. Keduanya mengernyit bingung tentang siapa gadis yang sedang dibawa Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu meletakkan Sakura dengan hati-hati di atas tanah, dan mengisyaratkan Neji untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah musuh yang ditahan.

Tanpa harus bertanya, Hinata sigap mengobati luka-luka Sakura. Keduanya tidak bicara apapun, tapi mereka tahu kalau mereka adalah teman. Kedua gadis itu memperhatikan Neji dan Gaara yang berdiri menghadap iblis yang terikat akar pohon Hinata. Kedua pemuda itu akan menginterogasinya.

"Tidak kusangka akan tersandung dengan anak-anak elf, un." Iblis itu tersenyum merendahkan, "Kupikir bangsa elf sudah mati?" senyumnya semakin lebar begitu melihat ekspresi terkejut semua orang yang ada di sana, kecuali Gaara dan Sakura yang menatap bingung.

Melihat ekspresi horror semua orang, Gaara langsung berfirasat buruk, "Apa maksud—"

Namun kata-katanya terpotong oleh teriakan Neji, "Kau—!" pemuda surai coklat itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat, berusaha meredam emosi, "Akatsuki!"

Gaara cekatan menahan Neji yang akan maju untuk menghabisi si iblis, wajahnya yang semula tidak berekspresi berubah, mata birunya menjadi sedikit lembut saat melihat tatapan Neji yang begitu marah. "Tenanglah, Neji…apa yang terjadi?"

Neji dapat merasakan emosi negatif menguasai dirinya, gigirnya gemeretuk menahan amarah, tangannya terkepal begitu kuat, "Fairy realm musnah—" nada suaranya sedikit bergetar, Gaara langsung shock dan mematung, Sakura yang mendengar itu juga shock dan menutup mulutnya, "tidak ada peri yang selamat. Roh hutan memberitahu kami lewat Hinata, pelakunya adalah—" kepalan tangannya semakin kuat, dadanya dengan cepat naik turun tidak bisa mengatur nafas karena emosi. Rasanya Neji begitu benci mengucapkan atau mendengar nama organisasi keji ini, apalagi salah satu anggotanya berada di depan matanya, "—Akatsuki."

"Aku memang salah satu anggota Akatsuki, un. Kalau kalian ingin tahu apa motifku, aku dengan senang hati memberitahukannya, un." Iblis itu tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi wajah semua orang, "Ah tapi, tidak sopan jika tidak memperkenalkan diri, namaku Deidara, un."

"Tidak akan pernah aku lupakan nama itu." Desis Neji dengan nada penuh ancaman. Gaara siaga kembali, dia harus menahan Neji agar tidak menghabisi iblis ini.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku hanya mengincar gadis malaikat itu, un." Iblis itu sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, "Darahnya berguna untuk penelitianku yang membutuhkan darah malaikat rare breed muda."

"Itu alasanmu menyerang dia malam itu?" Gaara menoleh ke belakang, Sakura memegang lengan Hinata, gadis malaikat itu sedang takut.

"Ya, dan aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu, bocah pembawa roh tanah." Deidara mendecak kesal, "Kalau saja kau tidak ada malam itu, penelitianku akan berhasil."

Gaara menatap iblis itu tajam, "Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk ke wilayah Sky Angel?"

Dei tersenyum misterius, "Itu rahasia, un."

Gaara menahan rasa marahnya—dia memikirkan hubungan segala peristiwa yang terjadi. Punahnya fairy realm berarti punahnya bangsa elf, jika Neji dan Hinata punah, maka—

Sebuah sihir tanah menghujam ulu hati Deidara, "Itu tidak akan cukup membalas perbuatan yang kalian lakukan." ucap Gaara, menatap tajam pada Dei.

Yang dihantam meringis kemudian tersenyum meremehkan, "Hanya itu saja? Kau tidak ingin membunuhku? Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus, un?"

"Kematian tidak berarti apapun bagimu." Kini Neji yang bicara, "Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih mengerikan."

Deidara memperhatikan kedua pemuda itu beberapa saat, lalu dia tertawa, "Haha! Kalau kalian tidak membunuhku, aku yang akan membunuh kalian, un!"

Gaara dengan cekatan membuat dinding tanah untuk melindungi diri dan teman-temannya dari ledakan bom yang menghancurkan ikatan akar pohon Hinata. Dalam sekejap mata Deidara terlepas—dan menyerang membabi buta perisai tanah Gaara. Mungkin selama ini mereka agak meremehkan kekuatan Akatsuki, dan saat tiba waktu menghadapinya, mereka belum mampu. Gaara tahu itu, mereka belum berpengalaman menghadapi musuh, sehingga tanpa disadari mereka meremehkannya.

Serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan Dei semakin kuat, tidak lama lagi perisai itu akan hancur. Neji yang siaga menjebol dinding dan keluar, menyerang Deidara. Para Valkyrios dan Valkyriesses yang sedari tadi hanya diam juga ikut membantunya. Beberapa saat serangan Dei pada perisai itu terhenti, Neji dan yang lain telah memancingnya menjauh. Menyadari situasi di luar yang sudah sedikit aman, Gaara menarik kembali sihir perisainya. Hinata yang sedang merawat Sakura tetap bersiaga dan waspada. Mereka semua sadar musuh jauh lebih kuat dari yang mereka kira.

Manik birunya melebar begitu melihat salah seorang Valkyrios terkena bom Deidara dan tubuhnya hancur. Hinata menjerit tertahan, kedua gadis di belakangnya tidak bisa menahan kekejian yang dibuat Akatsuki. Gaara, Neji, Sasuke bahkan Hinata sebagai pembawa roh yang cukup lama diketahui pernah terlibat dalam pertarungan hidup-mati sebagai latihan sebelumnya, namun jika dibandingkan dengan pertarungan melawan Akatsuki yang _sebenarnya_, ini jauh lebih mengerikan.

Gaara menangkap sosok Neji berhenti menyerang dan kembali menuju tempatnya dengan sihir air berkecepatan tinggi. Gaara yang sedikit terkejut tidak sempat bertanya ketika Neji menariknya ke arah salah satu unicorn. Neji memanggil Hinata dan Sakura, menaikkan kedua gadis itu ke satu unicorn yang tersisa.

"Ada apa, nii-san?" tanya Hinata khawatir, kakaknya bertingkah terburu-buru.

"Kita harus pergi menjauh dari tempat ini." Neji menaiki unicorn miliknya, "Gaara, naiklah. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Aku mengerti." Gaara segera naik dan duduk di belakang Neji, "Kau disuruh memilih, bukan? Dan kau memilih kami—" Unicorn yang mereka tumpangi terbang, "atau kita, sebagai anak takdir."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berada di situasi seperti itu, Gaara?" suaranya menderu ditelan angin yang menerpa karena kecepatan unicorn yang tinggi, "Memilih bertarung bersama temanmu, atau menyelamatkan diri dan mengorbankan teman demi kelangsungan dunia?"

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab, dia menengok ke belakang, meski sudah cukup jauh, dia bisa melihat pertarungan masih berlangsung sengit. Hinata terbang beberapa meter di sebelah Neji, dan Sakura juga sedang memperhatikan pertarungan itu. Keduanya sempat berbagi pandangan selama beberapa detik, terlihat jelas guratan perasaan bersalah di wajah Sakura. Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dan memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan Neji, "Aku tidak tahu." Jawab pemuda itu lirih, "Kita semua merasa bersalah."

"Kita tidak bisa memilih untuk tidak dilahirkan menjadi salah satu anak takdir." Neji memacu unicornnya untuk terbang lebih cepat, Hinata melakukan hal yang sama, "Di satu sisi kita yang melindungi, tapi nyatanya kita selalu _dilindungi._"

Gaara terdiam, dunia memang melihat anak-anak takdir sebagai pelindung, tapi mereka tetap memiliki kekuatan yang terbatas dan fatal akibatnya jika salah satu dari mereka mati, karena itu berarti kehancuran dunia. Selama ini merekalah yang _dilindungi_, bukan melindungi.

"Kau menyesal menjadi seorang pembawa roh, Neji?" Gaara sedikit ragu saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak." Neji menjawab datar, "Tapi itu juga bukan merupakan suatu kebanggaan untukku."

Gaara sedikit setuju dengan jawaban Neji, "Aku tahu." Pemuda itu mengeratkan pegangan agar tidak terjatuh, arah unicorn terbang semakin tinggi, "Kita kehilangan masa kecil karenanya."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti. Hinata dan Sakura yang diam menyimak juga tidak menimpali. Semuanya merenungi apa arti dibalik beban menjadi anak-anak takdir calon penyelamat dunia. Sebagian anak mungkin membayar harga yang mahal untuk itu, seperti Neji, Hinata dan Gaara yang tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan masa kecil, atau Sasuke yang orang tuanya menghilang. Sakura yang baru mengetahui kalau dia salah satu dari mereka juga tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Tapi dia telah kehilangan sosok orang tua sehari setelah dia dilahirkan, dan Sakura tidak tahu apakah kejadian masa lalunya terkait dengan takdirnya sekarang.

Mereka terbang cukup lama tanpa ada suara selain angin yang menderu. Mencoba menepis aura suram yang menyelimuti mereka, Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Nii-san, kita akan kemana?" volume suaranya sedikit dinaikkan karena derunya angin.

"Tempat yang cukup jauh sampai kita tidak ada kemungkinan dikejar." Jawab Neji, fokus ke depan. Mereka akan segera melewati wilayah tebing tinggi yang sangat curam, dengan celahan yang cukup besar untuk bisa dilewati.

"Arah ini menuju wilayah manusia, Nii-san. Jika kita melewati celah itu, kita akan sampai di perbatasan. Pasti ada pos militer di sana." Timpal Hinata dengan nada khawatir, gawat jika mereka diinterogasi.

"Neji, berhentilah sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuceritakan." Pinta Gaara.

Neji menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Kita akan istirahat di bawah celah tebing itu."

Neji mengangguk pada adiknya, sebuah isyarat untuk turun. Jarak mereka hanya belasan meter sebelum memasuki celah-celah tebing. Mereka berempat duduk pada batu-batu yang berdekatan setelah mengikat kedua unicorn.

"Kuharap ini penting." Ucap Neji, ditujukan untuk Gaara.

"Memang." Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neji, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura? Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya pemuda itu datar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hinata sudah mengobati lukanya." Jawab gadis itu tersenyum pada Gaara, lalu pada Hinata. Gadis elven itu juga balas tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Neji tidak sabaran. Pemuda itu khawatir mereka masih akan dikejar. Melihat kekuatan musuh yang tidak bisa diperkirakan, Neji takut kalau apapun bisa terjadi.

Seolah menangkap nada tidak sabaran dalam suara Neji, Gaara berusaha menenangkannya, "Dia tidak akan mengejar, kita sudah cukup jauh."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" mata Neji memicing, dia tidak yakin.

"Bom yang meledak sampai menghancurkan tanah puluhan meter itu memancing pasukan malaikat militer untuk memeriksanya." Jawab pemuda itu datar, "Kurasa anggota Akatsuki itu sedang bertarung melawan skuad."

"Pasti dia akan ditangkap. Skuad malaikat itu sangat kuat." Sakura menimpali jawaban Gaara. Dan kalimat itu cukup membuat Neji yakin.

"Apa yang kau ingin ceritakan, Gaara?" tanya Neji, membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada dua hal yang harus kuberitahu tentang dia," Gaara menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah Sakura, "Haruno Sakura, golongan Sky Angel, seorang rare breed termuda yang pernah kutemui. Tidak ada lagi kelahiran rare breed yang terdengar semenjak 100 tahun yang lalu. Seperti yang kalian dengar dari mulut Akatsuki itu," Gaara berhenti sebentar, memperhatikan mimik wajah ketiganya yang terlihat gusar, "darahnya sangat sangat langka."

"Lalu?" Neji menaikkan alis. Para anak takdir tentu diizinkan mengetahui keberadaan kota-kota rahasia. Mereka juga tahu jenis-jenis rare breed yang ada.

"Masalahnya adalah, kelahiran rare breed hanya diberitahu pada para anggota pemerintahan. Dan hanya boleh tinggal di wilayah Sky Angel, kota langit rahasia para malaikat." Gaara sedikit menghela nafas, "Beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura diserang oleh Deidara, dia terjatuh dari langit dan aku menyelamatkannya."

"Itu menjelaskan kalimat awal iblis itu tentang Sakura." Neji mengangguk paham, Hinata yang berada di sebelah Sakura bergeser mendekat dan mengusap tangan gadis itu, menawarkan persahabatan.

"Bagaimana caranya dia mengetahui kalau Sakura adalah rare breed, dan cara dia bisa tahu bahkan sampai masuk ke wilayah Sky Angel itu patut dipertanyakan." Ucap Gaara menyelidik.

Tiga orang yang lain mengangguk, benar apa yang dikatakan Gaara.

"Bukan tidak mungkin kalau…" Neji memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, dilihatnya Gaara tahu apa yang dia katakan, kedua pemuda itu berbagi anggukan. "…ada pengkhianat di pemerintahan."

Sakura dan Hinata terkejut. Pengkhianatan? Kenapa ada orang yang mau bersekutu dengan Akatsuki?

"Yang aku khawatirkan," Gaara menambahi, "ini tidak hanya terjadi di pemerintahan malaikat saja."

Neji mengangguk, "Ini sangat buruk."

"Ada satu lagi tentangnya." Ucap Gaara lagi dengan serius.

Neji dan Hinata menyimak, sementara Sakura tahu apa yang dikatakan Gaara selanjutnya.

"Sakura adalah pelindung roh cahaya."

Kedua kakak beradik itu merespon dengan satu kata yang sama,

"—_Hah?"_

.

.

.

_Faiara_

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang sedang berjalan di sebuah jalan setapak dekat danau tempat dia biasa berjalan-jalan. Seorang pelayan setia mengekor dua langkah di belakangnya. Pelayannya sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau tuannya ini tiba-tiba melompat ke dalam danau dan mengancam bunuh diri karena keinginannya tidak dipenuhi oleh dewan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Fuki…" gadis itu memanggil nama pelayannya. Fuki sedikit terkejut, entah kenapa nada suaranya terdengar horror ditelinganya.

"Y-ya, tuan putri?" jawab pelayan itu gugup.

"Kupikir…." Fuki makin gugup. Entah kenapa jeda kalimat yang diberikan tuannya ini seolah membuat efek dramatis, "kalau aku tidak diizinkan pergi, memangnya kenapa? Ini akan jadi pertama kalinya aku tidak mematuhi perintah dewan sialan itu." Lanjut tuannya mendengus, kesal.

"Tapi tuan putri tidak boleh melakukannya….tuan putri harus menjalani upacara penobatan!" Fuki sebenarnya juga tidak mau tuannya ini kabur keluar begitu saja tanpa izin dari Ratu, ibunda tuannya.

"Harusnya mereka setuju! Bukankah calon ratu harus melakukan sesuatu yang berarti bagi rakyatnya?" sang putri berkacak pinggang, menghadap ke danau yang jernih. "Kau tahu aku selalu ingin pergi keluar dari sini." Matanya menerawang jauh ke horizon yang tiada akhir.

"Tidak bisa, tuan putri! Dua hari lagi upacara penobatanmu tiba, kita semua telah bekerja keras mempersiapkan semuanya." Terang Fuki berusaha meyakinkan.

Putri itu bergeming. Menatap wajah pelayan setianya sedikit sedih. Fuki tahu jelas apa keinginan tuannya ini, mereka telah bersama selama ratusan tahun. "Apa hanya aku yang merasa tempat ini membosankan?" Putri itu menuruni tanah miring, berjalan perlahan ke arah danau. Fuki mengikutinya, "Langit yang selalu berwarna ungu, pohon yang tidak pernah layu, sungai berwarna emas, danau yang berwarna hijau…" Dia mendudukkan diri tepat di tepian danau, "Selama dua ratus tahun aku berada di sini, tidak ada yang berubah. Bagiku dunia kita ini membosankan." Tangannya memainkan air, menimbulkan bunyi kecipak.

Fuki tersenyum sedih, dia ingin sekali mengabulkan keinginan tuannya kalau saja dia bisa, "Sudah ratusan kali kau menceritakan itu padaku, putri." Fuki tersenyum, kali ini dipaksakan. Akhir-akhir ini putri semakin sering menceritakan keinginannya. Impiannya untuk pergi keluar dari Faiara semakin kuat begitu hari upacara penobatannya mendekat. Puncaknya terjadi saat rapat dewan beberapa jam yang lalu, dengan gamblang putri menceritakan keinginannya untuk alasan belajar nilai-nilai kehidupan dari para manusia. Ayolah—sudah jadi berita umum jika putri sangat ingin pergi keluar, tapi untuk menyuarakannya di hadapan para dewan, itu sama saja dengan cari masalah.

"Putri…" Fuki tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah duduk disampingnya dan mengelus pundak sang putri perlahan. Keingintahuan putri pada dunia luar begitu besar, dan Fuki ingin sekali mewujudkannya, tapi dia hanyalah seorang pelayan. Peraturan utama di dunia ini adalah tidak boleh pergi keluar dari Faiara, apalagi bagi seorang putri calon ratu.

"Ya, dan aku akan terus mengulangnya sampai keinginanku dipenuhi." Ada nada sedih di dalamnya, "Alasan pergi keluar untuk belajar ternyata tidak bisa meyakinkan mereka." Putri menghela nafas, "Setidaknya aku ingin merasakan bagaimana kehidupan manusia, walaupun itu hanya sehari."

pernah meninggalkan Faiara adalah karena dia diusir oleh dewan. Fuki tidak tahu cerita jelasnya, tapi memang pernah ada satu orang yang pergi meninggalkan Faiara dan hidup di dunia bawah.

Fuki menghela nafas. Jujur saja dia sudah lumayan lelah meladeni keinginan besar tuannya. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa diperbincangkan, keduanya menatap horizon dalam senyap.

.

.

.

"Karin!" Naruto sadar dan seketika panik begitu melihat tubuh sahabatnya yang penuh lebam biru, "Apa yang terjadi padanya, Juugo?!" dia bertanya pada Juugo yang juga menatap Karin sedih.

Juugo terlihat berusaha mengendalikan emosi Naruto dengan mengelus pundaknya, "Kami terlambat. Karin melindungi Suigetsu dari serangan dan menggunakan dirinya sebagai perisai. Di detik terakhir dia memberikan hampir seluruh energi miliknya untuk melindungi Suigetsu, namun itu membuatnya terkena serangan fatal. Secara ajaib, dia tidak mati, tapi dia koma, dan healer yang sedang menanganinya sekarang adalah healer tingkat teratas di sini." Terang Juugo, sekarang memegang lengan Naruto, kalau-kalau pemuda ini bisa saja langsung mengamuk dan pergi keluar menerjang Akatsuki.

"Siapa yang membuatnya begini?" tanya Naruto serak. Mata Juugo melebar begitu melihat pundak Naruto bergetar, dia tahu Naruto sedang menahan amarah.

"Aku begitu kaget saat melihatmu di perbatasan, kau memang belum mampu menghadapi misi ini, karena itu sensei tidak menugasimu." Juugo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, bagaimanapun Naruto tidak boleh menghadapi Akatsuki, dia sama sekali belum berpengalaman, menguasai dasar sihir pun tidak. Melawan Akatsuki hanya akan menjadi kuburan baginya.

"AKU TANYA SIAPA YANG MEMBUATNYA SEPERTI INI?!" Naruto berteriak lantang, semua orang di dalam ruangan terkejut karenanya. Juugo mulai gelisah, dia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Karin kemarin lusa.

"Naruto, kau tidak boleh—" bicaranya terhenti saat Naruto dengan kasar menepis tangannya. Naruto berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Juugo sigap mengejar. Saat Naruto sudah beberapa langkah dari pintu terluar bangunan Juugo sudah berada tiga langkah di depannya.

"Jangan halangi jalanku!" teriak Naruto mengancam. Ada kilat kemarahan yang terlihat jelas di mata birunya.

"Kalau kau tidak kuhalangi, kau pasti akan mati!" Juugo juga ikut berteriak demi meyakinkan Naruto yang kalap, "Jika kau pergi dan melawan mereka, kau hanya akan menjadi beban! Sadarlah! Menguasai sihir dasar pun kau belum bisa!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Siapapun yang menyakiti temanku akan merasakan akibatnya!" Naruto menerjang Juugo dengan tinju kanan terkepal erat. Juugo tentu saja dengan sangat mudah menghindar. Bagi Naruto yang belum menguasai sihir menyerang, dia hanya bisa bertarung secara fisik.

Juugo memutar, sekarang dia berada di belakang Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat Juugo mengunci kedua tangan Naruto di belakang, "Apa kau mengerti jarak perbedaan kekuatan milikmu dengan musuh?" Juugo berbisik dengan nada setengah mengancam, "Para anggota elit saja dibuat kepayahan, apalagi denganmu?"

Naruto bergeming, dengan sangat kuat dia berusaha menahan emosi. Giginya gemeretuk menahan nafsu melawan siapapun yang telah menyakiti Karin, dalam logikanya dia tahu tidak akan mungkin bisa melawan musuh, tapi Karin sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga. Naruto entah kenapa ingin melihat ke langit—sekarang sedang bulan purnama.

Juugo memperhatikan Naruto yang saat ini gerakannya terkunci. Dia dapat merasakan Naruto tidak lagi semarah tadi. Juugo melepas kedua tangan Naruto yang dia tahan, "Tetaplah di sini dan jagalah Karin, Naruto."

"Apa kau akan pergi melawan musuh?" tanya Naruto. Juugo terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk singkat. "Berjanjilah kau akan membalaskan apa yang dia perbuat pada Karin." mohon Naruto padanya. Ada nada tegas sekaligus sedih yang terdengar.

"Ya, kami pasti akan membalasnya." Sekali lagi Juugo mengangguk dan langsung terbang meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya penuh harap.

Naruto menghela nafas, amarahnya mulai agak padam. Dengan langkah berat dia kembali masuk ke dalam bangunan dan berdiri menyandar pada dinding dekat Karin yang tengah terbaring koma. Manik biru langit miliknya menyapu ruangan, di sudut ada Yuki yang mengobati Suigetsu, namun mata gadis itu menatap khawatir padanya. Naruto melempar senyumnya yang dipaksakan, membuat Yuki kembali memfokuskan diri pada Suigetsu.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu semenjak Naruto berdiri mematung.

Kelima orang healer yang mengobati Karin menghela nafas lega. Salah seorang healer menoleh pada Naruto yang menatap kosong pada pasiennya. Healer itu berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Naruto, "Kau boleh berada di dekatnya sekarang. Dia sudah melewati masa kritis. Gadis itu memang sangat luar biasa dalam faktor pemulihan diri." Healer itu tersenyum pada Naruto yang ikut tersenyum lega. Naruto langsung berjalan cepat dan menarik kursi, duduk di sebelah ranjang Karin. Masih ada tiga orang healer yang menyembuhkannya di sisi lain ranjang, tapi Naruto tidak ambil pusing. Dilihatnya tubuh Karin yang tidak lagi penuh lebam biru seperti sebelumnya, hanya di bagian kaki yang masih ada memar biru di kulit.

Naruto menggamit tangan Karin, mengusapnya lembut. Dia menanti kapan Karin akan segera sadar dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Yuki yang berada di sudut ruangan dan telah selesai membantu mengobati Suigetsu berjalan ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu berdiri di samping Naruto, ikut menatap pada kakak sepupunya yang terbaring. Meski Karin sudah melewati masa kritis, kondisi tubuhnya tetap lemah.

Yuki meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu kiri Naruto, "Kak Karin akan segera sembuh, dia punya bakat yang luar biasa dalam soal memulihkan diri." Jelas Yuki, menyemangati Naruto.

"Kuharap dia cepat sadar dan menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Ucap Naruto.

Yuki tersenyum, "Kak Karin pernah bercerita tentangmu. Dia bilang kak Naruto sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri."

Naruto sontak menatap Yuki sedikit kaget, "Benarkah? Aku juga menganggap dia seperti keluarga."

Yuki menaikkan alis, "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang spesial mengikat kalian. Aku tidak tahu apa itu." ujarnya mengedikkan bahu.

"Eh…spesial?" kali ini Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

Gadis di sebelahnya tersenyum jahil, "Misalnya ya…seperti cinta!" dahi Naruto semakin mengkerut begitu melihat Yuki yang tiba-tiba sumringah.

Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Yuki, dia hanya tertawa canggung, "Tidak mungkin, ini lebih kepada rasa sayang, bukan cinta." ujar Naruto menampik kata-kata Yuki. Wajar saja, mungkin Yuki sedang dalam masa-masa muda penuh cinta. Naruto bukan pemuda yang sangat bodoh hingga tidak bisa membedakan yang mana perasaan cinta kepada pasangan.

Yuki sedikit cemberut, "Yasudahlah. Tapi jujur saja ya kak Naruto, sepertinya wajah kakak sedikit familiar…"

Naruto menaikkan alis, "Bagaimana bisa? Pertama kalinya aku berada di kota ini adalah beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Err…aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja…" Yuki mengusap pelan rambutnya, tampak ragu.

"Iya, mungkin perasaanmu saja."

Mereka berdua berbincang ringan, menunggu dan menemani Karin yang masih lemah.

.

.

.

"Sial!" Sasuke dengan gesit menghindari serangan api dari musuhnya, seorang lelaki paruh baya bernama Kizaku. "Jangan meremehkanku dengan serangan seperti ini!" Sasuke melompat maju dan menyerang Kizaku, pemuda itu hampir saja berhasil menebasnya jika tidak ada terjangan angin yang tiba-tiba dari arah kanan. "Sai! Alihkan perhatiannya dariku!" raven ini berteriak setengah kesal pada Sai yang juga kesulitan menghadapi pemuda pirang misterius yang bertopeng. Dari jubah yang dikenakannya jelas sekali dia adalah anggota Akatsuki.

"Aku juga kesulitan di sini!" Sai sedikit meringis saat sedikit kulit di lengannya sobek karena angin tajam, "Ck! Seandainya ada Karin di sini…." Sai menggumam saat kembali menghindari terjangan-terjangan angin dari pemuda bertopeng itu.

Tenten dan Lee yang sedari tadi hanya disuruh diam saja oleh keduanya tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Bukankah empat lawan dua selalu lebih baik? Akhirnya Tenten dan Lee yang lama bersembunyi keluar dan menyerang maju. Tenten membantu Sai dan Lee membantu Sasuke. Pergerakan keduanya yang cepat cukup membantu memberikan waktu untuk Sasuke dan Sai melancarkan serangan.

Kizaku yang berkonsentrasi menahan serangan hujan senjata milik Tenten tidak bisa berdalih saat Sasuke dengan cepat sudah berada di belakang dan menebas punggungnya. Dia jatuh ke tanah dan meringis kesakitan. Merasa Kizaku sudah tidak bisa melancarkan serangan, Sasuke mengisyaratkan Tenten mengawasinya. Tenten merapal sihir rantai untuk mengekang Kizaku dan mengawasinya dengan ketat. Bagaimanapun pria ini adalah kaki tangan Akatsuki, mereka tidak bisa begitu saja meremehkan kekuatannya.

Sai yang sedang merapal sihir penyerang andalannya sedikit terganggu dengan pergerakan pemuda bertopeng itu. Lee dengan kecepatan tinggi menyerangnya dan sebisa mungkin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, karena Lee tipe penyerang jarak dekat. Pemuda bertopeng itu tampak kewalahan menghindari serangan-serangan Lee yang tidak ada habisnya. Sai mengambil kesempatan ini dan menyerangnya dengan sihir gambar hewan buas seperti baru keluar dari kertas. Pemuda itu terkena cakar hewan milik Sai namun belum cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh. Dia memutuskan menjauh beberapa belas meter dari mereka.

Sasuke, Lee dan Sai berdiri berdampingan, ketiganya menatap pemuda bertopeng yang berdiri cukup jauh dihadapan mereka. Pemuda itu terlihat merentangkan kedua tangannya, Sasuke dkk belum sadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya sampai ketika mereka merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat muncul dari belakang musuh, bahkan pergerakannya seolah terlihat oleh mata. Mereka bertiga berniat menghindar, tapi ada tekanan angin lain dari segala arah yang membuat tubuh mereka tidak bisa bergerak. Ketiganya menatap horror pada angin ribut dihadapannya yang siap menerjang mereka kapan saja—

Tapi sebuah serangan sihir kayu menerjang pemuda misterius itu dan menghentikan angin ributnya. Tekanan yang menahan mereka bertiga juga hilang, Sai dan Lee melompat maju ke arah kiri dan kanan, Sasuke menyerang lurus ke arah musuhnya. Pemuda bertopeng itu yang merasa akan diserang, langsung melompat mundur dan menghindar dari tebasan pedang Sasuke. Dia merasa terancam bahaya dan terbang jauh ke atas.

"Ck! Pengecut!" ejek Sasuke yang mendongak dan memperhatikan pemuda itu melayang jauh di atasnya.

"Sasuke, lihat!" panggil Sai padanya. Sasuke langsung melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sai, ada sosok yang dikenalnya terbang menyerang pemuda bertopeng itu. Satu-satunya teman yang telah mempelajari ilmu terbang adalah…

"Juugo-san! Berjuanglah!" Lee dengan menggebu-gebu menyemangati Juugo yang menyerang musuh. Sai dan Sasuke sweatdrop dibuatnya. Lee memang tergabung dalam kelompok pecinta Juugo meskipun dia satu-satunya laki-laki…

"Balaskan apa yang telah dia perbuat pada Karin, Juugo." Ucap Sai setengah berbisik, namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya. Sebenarnya dalam hati dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, bagaimanapun Karin tetap temannya, dan melihat gadis itu sekarat hampir saja membuat jantungnya copot.

"Pancing dia turun, Juugo. Biar kita menghajarnya sama-sama." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Sai mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. Lee tetap bersorak bagai cheerleader menyemangati Juugo, Sai yang kesal melemparnya dengan balok genteng atap rumah. Karena balok itu tepat menghantam belakang kepalanya, Lee pingsan di tempat.

Pertarungan sengit berlangsung di udara selama dua puluh menit. Keduanya tetap siaga dan memperhatikan pertarungan. Sesekali Sai melirik Tenten yang mengawasi Kizaku, tidak ada perlawanan berarti darinya.

Mata keduanya melebar saat Juugo berhasil memukul jatuh si pemuda bertopeng dan dengan cepat meluncur ke tanah. Ada lubang cukup besar yang ditimbulkan akibat pukulan Juugo dan pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Juugo berdiri di hadapannya, memegang kerah pemuda itu dan berteriak di hadapannya, "Kau harus membalas perbuatanmu pada Karin!" satu tinju berkekuatan penuh dilancarkan, mengenai topeng pemuda itu yang terpental jauh ke belakang.

Pemuda misterius itu menunduk, menahan sakit sekaligus menahan darah yang mulai keluar dari hidungnya. Topengnya sudah hancur dan berserakan di tanah. Juugo, Sasuke dan Sai berjalan ke arahnya.

Pemuda pirang misterius itu merasakan aura gelap dari tiga orang lawannya yang berjalan mendekat. Kizaku sudah tidak berguna dan sekarang dia seorang diri. Dia berniat ingin kabur dan menyelamatkan diri, tapi dia teringat ajaran mendiang ibunya agar selalu menghadapi apapun yang menghadang. Ibunya bilang, karena itulah pedoman yang selalu dipegang ayah yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Dia baru beberapa hari tergabung dalam Akatsuki dan sudah harus mengemban misi menyelamatkan mata-mata mereka, Kizaku. Ilmu sihir angin yang diperoleh dari ibunya menjadi kekuatan miliknya sekarang.

Dia teringat saat Konan berusaha mencuci otaknya, tapi anehnya itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya. Selama ini dia hanya berpura-pura mengikuti Akatsuki, karena dia tidak punya tempat untuk pulang. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur ditarik untuk bergabung dan dia harus melaksanakan misi. Saat dia menyerang gadis berambut merah entah kenapa ada perasaan bersalah di benaknya. Apakah gadis berambut merah itu adalah yang mereka panggil Karin?

Pemuda itu terus duduk dan menunduk, tidak menunjukkan wajahnya pada ketiga pemuda yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Oh! Suigetsu-senpai sudah sadar!" pekik Yuki senang, dia mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk menghampiri Sui. Bagus, karena ini berarti dia bisa meminta penjelasan dari Suigetsu.

"Hei, Suigetsu. Karena kau sudah sadar sekarang, kau harus menceritakan apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi padaku." Ujar Naruto tegas, menatap lurus pada Suigetsu yang sebenarnya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu, kak Naruto. Dia baru saja membuka mata…" Yuki berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

Suigetsu memperhatikan keduanya, kepalanya sedikit sakit. "Karin….dimana Karin?" Sui berusaha bangun untuk duduk, Yuki sigap membantunya.

"Karin hampir mati karena melindungimu, tapi syukurlah dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya." Jelas Naruto menerangkan, entah kenapa ada nada marah di dalamnya.

"Maaf…Karin…ugh!" sakit seperti dihantam benda keras kembali dirasakan Sui pada punggung bawah, tepat dimana dia terkena hantaman angin beberapa jam yang lalu, meski tidak sesakit sebelumnya.

Naruto merasa kasihan juga pada Sui, inilah orang yang Karin berjuang keras untuk lindungi. "Kau bisa istirahat lagi, tenanglah, Karin sudah tidak apa-apa meski dia masih belum sadar." Ucap Naruto menenangkan, Sui percaya padanya dan menoleh ke sudut ruangan tempat Karin tergolek lemah. Dalam hati merutuk karena dia tidak bisa melindungi gadis itu, malah dia yang dilindungi olehnya.

Bahkan membuatnya hampir mati, Sui merasa sangat bersalah.

Naruto kembali berjalan ke tempat Karin dan duduk di sebelahnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Naruto merasa tadi dia melihat tangan Karin bergerak. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan memperhatikan wajah Karin yang sepertinya akan bangun, "Karin! Ayo sadarlah!" panggil pemuda itu pada temannya, memberi semangat. Yuki yang tertarik juga menghampiri mereka.

Karin membuka matanya perlahan, ada dua wajah yg masih kabur di pandangannya saat ini. Satunya berwarna pirang, dan satunya lagi berwarna biru. "Naru…Yuki?" gumam Karin pelan, langsung tahu siapa orang yang berada di hadapannya.

Naruto dan Yuki langsung tersenyum senang. "Kak Karin akhirnya sadar!" Keduanya memeluk tubuh Karin perlahan, tidak ingin membuatnya sakit.

Karin tersenyum simpul pada keduanya, "Suigetsu?"

"Dia sudah sadar, kak. Lihat!" Yuki bergeser dan menunjuk pemuda yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Karin dan Suigetsu saling melempar senyum, meski senyum yang berbeda artian.

Ketiganya berbincang, Naruto menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Baru saja saat Karin hendak menjelaskan kepadanya, ada firasat yang menghujam hati seperti yang Naruto rasakan di kamarnya. Naruto langsung pucat, ditatapnya Karin yang juga ikut memucat. Yuki yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, menatap keduanya bingung.

"Karin…jangan bilang kalau…" Naruto memeras kain baju di dadanya, firasat yang dia rasakan sama buruknya dengan firasat buruk yang datang beberapa jam lalu.

"Naruto…kau…merasakannya?" wajah Karin sama pucatnya dengan Naruto. Keduanya berbagi pandangan bingung sekaligus gelisah.

"Aku…aku harus pergi!" Naruto hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan Karin, sekali lagi entah kenapa insting menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi keluar dan membiarkan kakinya menuntunnya. Saat dia berlari dari asrama karena firasat buruk itu juga dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Dia biarkan saja kakinya terus berlari dan akhirnya dia sampai ke perbatasan kota utara.

"Tunggu Naru!" Karin berusaha menghentikannya, Naruto berhenti sejenak, "Bawa aku! Aku merasakan firasat buruk itu juga! Kumohon!" mohon Karin sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak, kak! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yuki khawatir. Suigetsu yang sedang duduk diam di sudut ruangan juga khawatir mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Insting Naruto menyuruhnya untuk membawa Karin juga, tapi jika melihat kondisinya…"Yuki, tidak ada waktu. Kumohon bawalah Karin." Pinta Naruto dengan wajah penuh harap, Yuki yang melihat hal itu menurut, jika kak Naruto merasa ini keadaan genting, maka harus dilakukan secepat mungkin.

"Aku bisa melompati atap rumah sambil menggendong kak Karin, tapi kalau kak Naruto…" ujar gadis itu. Naruto tahu maksudnya, dia memang belum bisa melompati atap dinding, dan itu akan memakan waktu sangat lama jika hanya berlari manual.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan, tapi Naruto! Jagalah Karin!" Suigetsu yang berada di sudut ruangan merapal mantra sihir, muncul simbol-simbol sihir dan keluar serigala putih. Suigetsu baru saja melakukan summon dengan energinya yang masih belum pulih. "Kau bisa menaiki serigala ini, kau tuan sementaranya. Dia akan bergerak sesuai dengan hatimu." ujar Suigetsu, sebenarnya setengah tidak rela. Tapi begitu melihat tatapan gelisah Karin dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Suigetsu!" Naruto menaiki serigala putih bernama Fenrir itu dan segera keluar. Yuki menggendong Karin dan mengikutinya. Ada satu detik dimana Karin menoleh dan tersenyum tipis pada Sui, dan entah kenapa senyum itu menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya kepada Karin.

Sui menghela nafas, semoga tindakannya tadi tidak menjadi sebuah kesalahan.

.

.

.

"Menyerahlah, anggota Akatsuki." desis Juugo mengancam.

Pemuda misterius itu terus menahan aliran darah yang keluar dari hidungnya sambil menunduk, membuat ketiga pemuda yang berdiri tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Dengan menahan rasa takutnya, dia mengangguk perlahan, mengakui kekalahan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya mulai saat ini.

Sasuke yang tidak sabaran menarik rambut pemuda itu ke atas, di saat yang bersamaan, Naruto, Yuki dan Karin tiba-tiba muncul dan sudah berada di atap bangunan terdekat.

Semua orang yang berada di sana tidak bisa berkata apapun dan menatap horror pada wajah pemuda yang rambutnya ditarik Sasuke.

"_Na…ruto?"_

.

TBC

Bagi yang menanti adegan Naruto in action, SABAR! #buagh

Habis…Naruto belum bisa apa-apa orz…saya berencana ngebuat dia hebat karena pengalaman, makanya SABAR! #ditampolin

Ada yg bisa nebak siapa tuan putri itu? Dari nama tempatnya jelas banget gituloh ras dia adalah alasan suku bangsa elves seperti Neji dan Hinata belum punah :3 no way Neji Hina bakal mati, no weeiii!

Anyway, future NejiGaa anyone? #PLAKPLAK

Review yg manis yah, saya ga butuh review komplain ini cerita humu = w =


End file.
